Tujuan Akhir
by YasminHyuga
Summary: Naruto adalah pemuda miskin yang ingin mendapat cinta sang pewaris perusahaan Hyuga Corp, Hyuga Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba, muncul organisasi yang ingin melenyapkan Hinata. Naruto dan kelompoknya akan melakukan misi penyelamatan Hinata. Organisasi itu ingin menguasai Konoha. Apakah Naruto dan kelompoknya bisa menyelamatkan Hinata dan menghentikan organisasi itu? Chap 10 update!
1. Chapter 1 : Introducing

Konoha International High School, sekolah mewah yang dihuni siswa siswi kaya. Sekolah bertaraf internasional. Sekolah yang kini menjadi tempatku menimba ilmu. Bukan berarti aku kaya. Tapi aku mendapat bantuan dari Nenek ku yang notabene adalah kepala sekolah KIHS. Walau Nenek ku adalah adalah seorang Kepala Sekolah KIHS, tapi aku tak selalu mendapat bantuan uang darinya. Nenek hanya membayar uang sekolah dan kos-kosan ku saja. Karena beliau bukanlah Nenek kandungku. Walau begitu, aku sangat bersyukur masih ada orang lain yang peduli kepadaku.

Nama lengkapku Uzumaki Naruto, biasa dipanggil Naruto. Aku tinggal sendiri di Kos-kosan ku karna kata nenekku, orangtua ku sudah meninggal disaat aku kecil. Beberapa minggu sekali Nenekku, Tsunade Senju, datang mengunjungiku. Terkadang aku sedih karna orangtua ku sudah meninggal. Terkadang aku sedih karna diejek miskin oleh teman sekelasku. Tapi, nenekku terus menyemangatiku. Dia sungguh baik walau terkadang jadi menyeramkan karna kebandelanku. Tapi aku bangga padanya. Aku beruntung punya nenek sepertinya. Impianku adalah menjadi Ilmuwan dan Pemain basket professional tentunya. Aku sangat suka sekali bermain basket. Aku diam-diam juga menyukai gadis bersurai indigo panjang bernama Hyuga Hinata. Tapi, dia anak orang kaya. Sedangkan aku hanya orang miskin. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh saja.

Seperti biasa, kini aku tengah berjalan seorang diri menuju KIHS sambil menenteng tas sekolahku yang sedikit usang. Banyak mobil mobil mewah melintas saat aku berjalan menuju KIHS. Pasti itu mobil siswa siswi di KIHS. Aku melengos. Yang berjalan bisa dihitung jari. Atau, Cuma aku saja? Aku mempercepat langkahku. Kini aku sudah sampai di KIHS. Aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju kelasku , kelas 12-2 IPA. Saat di depan kelas, seperti biasa tak ada yang menghiraukanku. Aku langsung saja duduk di tempat duduk ku yang paling belakang dekat jendela.

Aku melamun. Menunggu seorang Sensei mengajar di kelas ku yang super duper ramai ini. Hingga terdengar suara bising di luar kelas. Aku berdiri. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah di kerubuni banyak lelaki. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kesal. Namun tak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kerumunan lelaki itu. Aku berdiri. Menghampiri gadis yang diam diam kukagumi itu. Lalu masuk kedalam gerumbulan lelaki nakal yang mengerubungi gadis indigo itu.

"Hei, apakah tidak ada objek lain yang bisa kalian kerubungi. Hn?" ucapku setengah keras pada lelaki biadab mencoba memegang gadis indigo yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka terlihat menautkan alis.

"Ck. Dasar lelaki miskin. Menyingkirlah dari hadapan Hinata-Chan. Kau menganggu tau." Sebal seorang lelaki ber nametag Akasuna No Sasori itu. Akasuna itu pun mencoba memegang tangan hinata.

"Kyahhh." Jerit hinata ketakutan. Aku memukul Akasuna No Sasori itu sampai dia terpelanting . Kini semua mata terobjek pada Akasuna No Sasori. Lalu mereka berganti menatap ku tajam.

"Cih, menyedihkan. Sok jadi pahlawan, un." Ucap seseorang beraambut pirang panjang bername tag Deidara lalu memukulku. Cih sial, aku terpelanting jauh. Dia kuat sekali. Nona Hyuga itu pun terlihat khawatir padaku. Tiba tiba datang sekumpulan lelaki lain. Membuat sekumpulan lelaki biadab itu menjauhi Hinata. Begitupun Akasuna No Sasori genit itu. Hinata menghampiriku.

"Uzumaki-san, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyannya sedikit khawatir. Sekumpulan lelaki itu menatap ku dan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka teman Hinata, Aku jadi sedikit lega.

"Y-ya aku tak apa-apa." Ucapku bohong padanya. Sedikit gugup juga sih. Karna baru pertama kali ini aku berbicara dengannya.

"Syukurlah, aku Hyuga Hinata. Kelas 12-1 IPA. Terima kasih telah menolongku tadi. Aku pergi dulu ya. Nii-san , bisakah kau dan teman teman mu mengantarkan Uzumaki-san ke UKS? Aku sedang terburu-buru. Anko-sensei tadi memanggilku." Ungkap Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah pria berambut coklat panjang yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Tentu."

Kini, kulihat dia berdiri. Aku mendongak ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum sekilas ke arahku. Lalu berjalan kea rah utara meninggalkan kami. Yang kini terlihat hanya punggung dan rambut biru gelap yang bergoyang mengikuti alur jalannya. Hingga dia tak Nampak lagi karna dia berbelok. Aku mendengus. Aku pun menghapus sisa darah yang masih bertengger di sekitar mulutku.

"Uzumaki, Karna Hinata-sama menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke UKS. Aku akan segera membawamu kesana." Ujar pria berambut coklat panjang bernama Neji yang terlihat sedikit angkuh dan dingin.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku akan kesana sendiri." Kata ku sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu di kedua lututku. Aku tersenyum kea rah mereka semua.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Kelas 12-2 IPA. Mungkin kalian sudah melihat nametag ku. Tapi rasanya gak friendly kalau aku gak ngenalin namaku. Haha.. salam kenal ya." Kata ku ceria mencoba asyik dengan mereka. Aku harap-harap cemas. Mereka diam. Lalu beberapa dari mereka tersenyum. Aku bernafas lega.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Atau Kiba. Aku pewaris tunggal perusahaan Inuzuka Corporation. Kelas 12-1 IPA. Salam kenal Naruto." Aku menoleh kearah pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Wah, dia ceria sekali.

"Aku Rock Lee. Panggil saja Lee. Sepupu dari pemilik restoran paling terfavorit di Konoha ini, D Rock Restaurant. Aku kelas 12-1 IPA. Semoga kita menjadi teman baik ya Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap pria berambut Bob dengan mengatupkan mata kirinya dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. aku melihat ada Cahaya, Cling, di ujung giginya.

"Aburame Shino, putra tunggal dari ilmuwan peneliti serangga terkenal, Aburame Shibi, dan pewaris perusahaan peneliti serangga , CV. Insect Aburame. Kelas 12-1 IPA. Salam kenal." Pria berkacamata gelap. Oke, dia sedikit dingin dalam berbicara tapi terdengar bersahabat.

"Aku Akimichi Chouji. Ayahku pemilik perusahaan makanan paling digemari di Konoha ini, PT. Akimichi Konohafood. Dan salah satu merek terkenalnya bernama Michi-Michi keripik kentang. aku kelas 12-1 IPA. Salam kenal Naruto." Pemuda err.. gendut sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. Aku ingat, pernah memakan kripik kentang itu. Nenekku pernah memberi ku sekali. Dan rasanya benar benar enak. Dan harganya pun lumayan mahal. Rp18.000 untuk 75gram. Aku bergumam kagum.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang memproduksi kendaraan paling terkenal di konoha ini, Nara's Motor. Kelas 12-1 IPA. Hei-hei apa sudah cukup.?" Ucap pria berambut mencuat keatas seperti nanas sambil menguap malas.

"Hhh, baiklah. Aku Hyuuga Neji. Sepupu dari pewaris Hyuuga Corporation, Hinata-Sama. Kelas 12-1 IPA." Ucap pria itu masih dengan logat dinginnya. Oh, ternyata dia sepupu Hinata. Wah, Hinata pewaris Hyuuga Corp. pasti sangat disegani dan dihormati. Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi sangat keras. Mereka semua pun pamit ke kelasnya masing-masing. Sedangkan aku berjalan gontai menuju UKS. Aku pun membuka pintu bercat coklat dengan tulisan 'U.K.S'. suara berderit pintu sedikit membisingkan telingaku. Aku terkejut karna ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di bed uks. Apalagi yang duduk itu..

"Hai.." sapa sosok bercadar dan berambut perak yang tengah memegang err.. majalah dewasa, Icha-icha Paradise. Aku menunjuk sosok itu reflek karna terkejut.

"Kakashi-sensei ! kenapa kau ada disini ? bukankah kau harus mengajar di kelas ku haa?" Tanya ku sambil masih menunjuk wajahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum di balik cadar hitamnya. Tanganku yang menunjuknya pun kuturunkan.

"Wah, kau sendiri kenapa ada disini? Dipukul ya karna mencoba menjadi Hero di depan Hinata. Ha?" ucapnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Aku pun menunjuk wajahnya lagi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau katakan? Dan kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanyaku tetap menunjuk wajahnya yang bercadar itu. Dia memegang lenganku dan menurunkannya.

"Sudahlah, duduklah dulu." Aku pun menurutinya. Dan duduk di ranjang depan ranjang yang diduduki Kakashi-Sensei dengan wajah muram.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tau? Kau menguntit? Apa jangan-jangan kau ngefans padaku, Kakashi-Sensei?" ucapku dengan Narsisnya.

"Hahaha.. kau pede sekali. Aku melihatmu dan Akatsuki itu tengah mengerubungi Hinata dari atas atap."

"Oh gitu. A..Akatsuki?"

"Ya. Mereka adalah sekumpulan anak nakal yang membentuk geng. Mereka semua bertempat di kelas 12-1 IPS. Jadi mereka terbilang pintar lho. Jadi, tak ada guru yang berniat mengeluarkan Akatsuki."

"Hah? Kakashi-Sensei, bisakah kau memberitau ku siapa saja nama-nama anggota akatsuki itu?"

"Tentu. Kenapa kau ingin tau ?"

"Agar Aku bisa melindungi Hinata-Chan. Yosh." Aku melambungkan tinju ku ke udara. Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah. Ketua geng ini bernama Nagato atau biasa di sapa Pain. Dia yang rambutnya warna orange dan jabrik. Memang sih dia sedikit diam. Tapi kalau dia sedikit bertindak, semua jadi kacau. Lalu, Kakuzu. Dia itu yang memakai cadar dan bermata hitam. Dan kakuzu itu mata duitan. Jadi dia yang mengelola keuangan akatsuki yang mereka dapat dari memalak siswasiswi lemah disini. Kemudian, Hidan. Pria berambut perak lurus. Dia itu menganut kepercayaan dewa Jashin. Yang entah itu dewa apa. Kekuatan beladiri nya sangat hebat. Dan dia juga bisa menggunakan pedang. Selanjutnya, Kisame Hoshigaki, yang mukanya kayak ikan hiu dan berambut jeprak biru tua. Kemampuan tangannya hebat. Rumornya, dia bisa menggunakan pedang besar peninggalan kerajaan klan samurai yang sudah punah. Lalu, Uchiha Itachi, berambut biru gelap lurus. putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku, pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha Corp. dia sih tertutup. Aku belum pernah melihat dia memukul siswa disini. Tapi, dia pernah membunuh koruptor pemakan uang rakyat sampai koruptor itu tewas dengan kepala terpenggal. Selanjutnya, Akasuna No Sasori, dia itu pindahan dari Suna International High School. Dia yang berambut merah cerah dan kata siswi disini berwajah BabyFace. Dia bisa ilmu beladiri. Dan hobbynya membuat boneka kayu. Lalu, Deidara. Dia yang berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kayak cewek. Dia kalau mukul kuat banget. Dan deidara kini sedang belajar membuat bom untuk melanjutkan kelak usaha perusahaan ayahnya, Bomb Corp. kemudian Tobi, dia itu yang pakai topeng Orange, tidak ada yang tau identitas sebenarnya kecuali Akatsuki. Tingkahnya kayak anak kecil. Tapi dia itu bisa hipnotis orang lain. Kemampuan beladiri nya juga jangan diremehkan. Mm.. trus Zetsu, dia yang mukanya hitam putih itu lo. Rambutnya warna hijau cerah. Dia bisa menggunakan samurai juga beladiri seperti yang lain. Mm.. trus siapa lagi ya? Oh iya, Konan. Dia satu-satunya cewek di Akatsuki. Yang rambutnya biru lurus lalu ada bunga yang ia selipkan di rambutnya. Dia cukup berbahaya lo untuk ukuran cewek. Dia pernah mengalahkan 10 preman yang menganggu nya dengan kemampuan beladiri nya. Ya mungkin itu saja, Naruto." Ucap kakashi panjang lebar. Naruto hanya menelan ludah.

"W-wah, seram ya.." ucap ku. nyaliku sedikit ciut mendengar penjelasan dari kakashi.

"Yah begitulah, Jadi-jangan-pernah-macam-macam-sama-mereka-oke-Naruto?"

"Y-ya. Eh, jadi sekarang kelas 12-2 kosong dong? Karna Kakashi-Sensei kan disini."

"Nggak lah. Tadi aku minta Gai untuk menggantikanku mengajar."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau suka pada Hinata. Hn?"

"Y-ya tentu saja."

"Dia itu pewaris utama Hyuuga Corporation Naruto, jadi dia-anak-orang-kaya. Hyuuga adalah keluarga terkaya kedua setelah Uchiha. Dan katanya, Hinata sedang ada hubungan khusus dengan putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke kelas 12-1 IPA."

"A-apa?"

Aku terbangun dari istirahatku. Setelah Kakashi-Sensei menjelaskan itu semua, aku langsung istirahat. Sekalian meminta Kakashi-Sensei untuk memamitkan pada semua guru yang mengajar di kelas ku hari ini. Ck, manja sekali sih aku. Dipukul sedikit saja sudah terkapar gini. Aku menengok kea rah jam dinding. Sudah pukul 15.30. sudah waktunya pulang. Aku pun bergegas keluar UKS. Benar saja, aku melihat siswa siswi berlalu lalang sambil mencangklong tas menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Aku pun berjalan cepat menuju kelas ku. Setelah sampai, aku melihat kelas ku sudah sepi. Hanya ada Gadis berambut Pinky sedang menyapu kelas. Dia menengok ku yang terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Sakura-san."

"Ah, Naruto ya..? kau darimana saja? Kok hari ini nggak di kelas?" tanyanya padaku. Aku gugup karna baru pertama kali kita berbicara.

"Aku dari UKS. Sedikit sakit. Mari kubantu menyapu.."

Setelah selesai menyapu kelas yang lumayan kotor ini, aku pun berlari menuju meja ku yang berada paling belakang dan mengambil tas ku. Dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Saat diambang pintu, sakura memanggilku.

"Naruto." Aku menoleh.

"Iya, Sakura-san?"

"Terima Kasih ya.. padahal hari ini kamu nggak ada jadwal piket."

"Ah, iya sama-sama sakura-san. Aku senang kok bisa membantu sakura-san."

"Mau pulang bareng?" aku terkejut. Sakura memang tau kalau aku pulang pergi ke sekolah jalan kaki. Tapi sakura tidak tau kalau aku orang tidak mampu.

"E-eh, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku gugup. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Haruno Sakura. Pewaris tunggal pendesainer terkenal dengan perusahaan butik terkenal. Haruno Style. Pasti dia pulangnya naik mobil mewah.

"Haha.. tentu saja Naruto. Ayo.." sakura pun mengambil tas nya dan berlari sambil menggaet tanganku. Membuat aku blushing sendiri. Setelah sampai di pintu keluar. Kami berdua disambut dengan mobil Honda Brio hitam yang terparkir dengan supir dengan tampang wah sedang duduk di kemudi sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura. Sakura pun menghampiri supir itu masih dengan menggaet tanganku.

"Kabuto, dia bareng kita yah.." pinta sakura sambil menunjukku.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-sama." Ujar supir bernama kabuto itu keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang. Sakura menarikku untuk masuk. Aku duduk disamping Sakura sekarang. Kabuto pun menutup pintu belakang mobil. Lalu masuk lagi di tempat kemudi.

"Rumah anda di mana, rrr-" Kabuto terlihat ingin tau namaku.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapku cepat.

"Baik, Naruto-san. Rumah anda dimana ?"

"Aku tinggal di kos-kosan yang bertempat di jalan Konoha Barat Blok C gang IV." Kataku memberi alamat jelas pada Kabuto. Kabuto terlihat mengernyit dahi.

"Eh? Bukankah blok c adalah blok yang khusus orang-orang Mis- Ma..Maafkan kelancangan saya Sakura-sama." Ucap Kabuto setelah Sakura menendang kursi yang diduduki Kabuto dari belakang dan memelototi Kabuto.

"Cepat kemudikan mobil menuju blok C konoha barat gang IV. Jangan banyak bicara atau kau kupecat." Lirih sakura yang mengeluarkan aura hitam. Membuat Kabuto segera mengemudikan mobil brio Haruno ini menuju kompleks rumahku. Aku juga sedikit ngeri sih dengan aura hitam sakura ini. Tapi dia melindungiku dengan tidak meyayat hatiku karna ucapan Kabuto tadi. Ah, terima kasih Sakura-san. Kau teman yang menjaga perasaan orang lain. Setelah beberapa meter, mobil brio haruno terhenti karna macet.

END NARUTO POV

"Wah, kenapa bisa macet ya Kabuto?" Tanya Sakura pada Kabuto sambil celingukan melihat kedepan apa yang terjadi.

"W-woah. Sepertinya itu adalah Limousin keluarga Hyuuga. Panjang sekali ya. Dan kenapa berhenti di tengah jalan sih. Dasar Hyuuga sial- "

"Berhenti ngedumel Kabuto ! Gyaaahh , kau membuatku marah lagi!" ucap Sakura marah sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Lagi.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-sama . maafkan saya." Pinta Kabuto. Naruto heran sekali dengan supir Sakura ini. Ucapannya pedas sekali. Tunggu dulu, Hyuuga? Naruto mencoba membuka jendela mobil namun ia tak tau caranya. Sakura pun mengetahui gelagat naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"E-eh , tidak Sakura-san. Hanya saja.." Naruto menoleh kearah jendela.

"Oh. Baiklah. Kau ingin tau limousine Hyuuga ya?" tebak Sakura. Lalu naruto mengangguk. Sakura pun memutar gagang untuk membuka jendela. Setelah terbuka, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil.

"Ck.. dasar orang miskin." Desis Kabuto pelan meliat tingkah norak Naruto dari spion.

"W-woah, panjang sekali. Hinata kaya sekali ya.." gumam Naruto.

"Kabuto, putar jalan ! sepertinya limousine Hyuuga itu akan berhenti disitu lama." Perintah Sakura. Dengan cepat mobil Brio Haruno pun putar balik menuju ke utara.

Setelah meliuk-liuk melewati jalanan sempit Konoha Barat blok C gang IV, mobil Honda brio Haruno pun berhenti di depan kos-kosan kumuh yang ditinggali Naruto. Naruto pun segera keluar dari mobil Sakura. Diikuti Sakura juga.

"Ck.. kumuh sekali. Kecil lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa bersekolah di KIHS sedangkan dirinya sendiri tinggal di kos-kosan kumuh." Dumel Kabuto pelan, Agar tidak ketahuan sakura.

"Sakura-san, terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu." Ujar Naruto berterima kasih pada Sakura.

"Ah, iya sama-sama Naruto. Aku senang kok bisa membantu." Ucap Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya melihat kos-kosan Naruto yang sangat kecil.

"Mau mampir dulu, Sakura-san?"

"Ah, ti-tidak usah. Aku buru-buru."

"K-kenapa? Apa karna kos-kosan ku kumuh dan kecil?"

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku benar sangat buru-buru. Aku janji, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir kesini, Naruto." Ucap Sakura. Naruto yang awalnya sedih. Langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih ya. Sampai ketemu besok." Ujar Naruto sambil berlari masuk kedalam kos-kosan nya dan mengunci pintunya. Sakura hanya cengo. Lalu Kabuto keluar dari mobil.

"Sakura-sama. Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Uh, bau sekali disini." Lirih Kabuto sambil menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Padahal disini tidak bau. Memang dasar sifat Kabuto. Sakura geram. Lalu menonjok perut Kabuto keras.

"Jaga Bicaramu, Bodoh !" setelah itu sakura masuk kedalam mobil. Kabuto hanya meringis kesakitan lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan cepat, mobil brio hitam itu tak Nampak dari pandangan Naruto yang mengintip lewat jendela. Naruto pun merosot kebawah mengingat ucapan Kabuto tadi.

Malam pun semakin larut, namun di mansion Hyuuga yang besar ini masih sangat ramai. Sangking banyaknya maid-maid yang bekerja di sini. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di taman mansion Hyuuga. Gadis itu hanya menatap kosong rembulan yang tengah bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Hinata-Sama." Sapa seseorang. Membuat Hinata –gadis itu- menoleh ke pria yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Neji-nii.. apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Belum tidur?" Tanya hinata menatap mata pria berambut coklat panjang ini.

"Kau sendiri knapa masih belum tidur, Hn, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji balik.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Lagipula ini masih jam delapan kok."

"Kalau begitu aku juga belum mengantuk. Aku ingin menemanimu disini."

"Ya. Terima kasih Neji-nii."

"Kh.. kau ingat, dulu waktu kecil kau juga sering melihat bulan disini bersamaku. Ujung-ujungnya kau juga ketiduran." Neji mulai bercerita masa lalu.

"Hum, iya ingat. Dan kau yang slalu menggendong ku disaat aku ketiduran. Aku ingin sekali kembali dimasa lalu dimana kita selalu bermain bersama dan ter-"

"Hinata." Panggil seseorang dingin memotong cerita Hinata. Hinata pun menoleh.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Ayo kita keluar. Ayah menyuruhku mengajakmu keluar." Hinata mendengus. Dia dan Sasuke tidak saling menyukai. Tapi tuntutan Hyuuga Hiashi –ayah Hinata- dan Uchiha Fugaku –ayah Sasuke- membuat mereka berdua harus menjalani scenario yang ayah mereka buat. Hinata menoleh kea rah Neji, berharap kali ini Neji melarang nya pergi bersama sasuke.

"Pergilah Hinata-sama. Aku tak mau di penggal paman Hiashi karna melarangmu pergi dengan orang yang telah di jodohkan denganmu." Neji menatap mata Hinata pilu. Ia tau kalau adik sepupunya ini tidak bahagia dengan perjodohan ini.

"Hei-hei. Dimana senyuman mu? Aku janji Hinata-sama. Aku janji akan menjagamu. Percayalah." Ucap Neji sedikit berbisik sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat drama melankolis ini. Hinata lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Namun hanya dibalas dengan tarikan kasar Sasuke. Hinata menoleh kearah Neji. Melihat sepupunya itu mengacungkan jempol seolah mengatakan semua akan baik baik saja.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, terlihat Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto tengah mengobrol dengan Hyuuga Hiashi. Drama memuakkan pun dimulai. Sasuke berjalan pelan dengan senyuman palsunya sambil menggandeng Hinata saat melewati mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Kau mesra sekali dengan Hinata-chan." Ungkap Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke menggandeng Hinata keluar. Sasuke berhenti lalu menoleh ke ibu nya dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Tentu saja, Bu. Aku sangat mencintai Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan juga mencintai ku kan ?" drama Sasuke dimulai. Hinata hanya mengangguk ragu menanggapi ucapan palsu Uchiha bungsu ini. Mata Mikoto berbinar.

"Wah.. aku ingin cepat-cepat segera melihat kalian menikah." Ujar Mikoto lagi.

"Ah , iya. Aku juga ingin segera cepat lulus dan menikah dengan Hinata-chan. Yasudah ya, aku mau kencan dengan Hinata-chan dulu." Ucap sasuke sambil melihat Fugaku. Fugaku mengangguk. Lalu melihat kea rah Hiashi. Hiashi juga mengangguk. Dasar dua pria dewasa dingin ! Sasuke pun tersenyum lalu menarik Hinata keluar. Saat mereka berdua benar-benar di luar mansion Hyuuga, Sasuke menghempas tangan Hinata. Hinata sudah menduga akan begini jadinya.

"Kau ! sana keluar dan jangan berada di sekitar mansion ! aku temui kau di taman jam 22.30 nanti. Aku tak ingin orang tua itu memenggalku karna pulang tanpamu ! lakukan baik baik." Perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah. Lalu Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Hinata kea rah selatan.

'Pasti dia mau menemui Sasame lagi. Huff' pikir Hinata. Lalu berjalan bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke menuju utara. Hinata tak tau mau kemana malam-malam begini.

"Ah, harus kemana aku sekarang? Menyebalkan sekali sih. Eh, apa aku ke taman aja kali ya." Gumam Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kearah taman.

Sementara itu, dilain sisi, tepatnya di kos-kosant Naruto. Naruto sedang bingung sendiri karna ia belum makan malam ini. Di liat lagi isi dompetnya yang tinggal lima ribu perak. Kalau Naruto malam ini makan, berarti besok dia harus puasa?

"Hemm, uang tinggal 5ribu. Kalau malam ini makan, berarti aku besok tak makan? Hhh, kenapa ya nasib ku susah gini. Yaudahlah , aku makan aja. Besok makan atau enggak urusan besok. Semoga aja ada keajaiban." Gumam Naruto sendiri. Lalu memasukkan dompetnya ke saku celana orange panjangnya. Lalu mengambil sepeda tua nya dan mendorongnya keluar kos-kosan. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kos-kosannya. Dan mengayuh pelan sepedanya menuju Kedai Ichiraku.

Naruto mengayuh sepeda tua nya dengan santai sambil sesekali bersiul. Melewati indahnya malam ini dengan senyuman tiga jarinya. Senyum tiga jarinya seketika hilang saat melewati taman. Ia melihat 3 preman mabuk sedang menganggu seorang gadis.


	2. Chapter 2 : New Mission

Naruto mengayuh sepeda tua nya dengan santai sambil sesekali bersiul. Melewati indahnya malam ini dengan senyuman tiga jarinya. Senyum tiga jarinya seketika hilang saat melewati taman. Ia melihat 3 preman mabuk sedang menganggu seorang gadis.

"Gadis manis . hik.. ayo ikut kami .. hik. " ucap seorang preman.

"Ih, tidak mau." Sergah gadis itu sambil menepis tangan preman yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Wah.. hik. Kasar sekali ya.. kita serang.." perintah preman yang lain. Saat ketiga preman itu menghampiri gadis itu dengan wajah garang. Tiba-tiba..

"TIDAK! Jangan seenaknya merendahkan wanita gitu dong!" teriak pemuda jabrik pirang , Naruto, sambil mendorong salah satu preman sampai terjatuh. Mengundang pandang kedua preman lainnya. Kedua preman lainnya pun memukul Naruto hingga Naruto terpelanting. Naruto yang notebene tak bisa beladiri itu hanya pasrah menerima pukulan lelaki itu. Hingga.. tiba-tiba gadis itu menendang –sensor- ketiga preman itu sangat cepat sampai ketiga preman itu menjauh. Gadis itu menghampiri Naruto yang babak belur.

"Hah?!"

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Hinata-san?"

"Terima kasih ya kau mencoba menolongku tadi. Ini." Hinata merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sapu tangan berwarna lavender. Naruto pun menerimanya.

'Ck.. aku nyoba nolong, tapi kenapa aku yang di tolong? Lemah sekali sih aku ini." Naruto bengong sambil mengusap sekitar bibirnya yang penuh darah dengan sapu tangan Hinata yang berbau lavender. Naruto jadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Uzumaki-san?" Hinata memecah lamunan Naruto.

"E-eh ? aku tadi mau makan malam di Kedai Ichiraku. Saat melewati taman ini, aku melihat ada 3 preman menganggu seorang gadis. Yasudah aku kesini aja. Trus, Hinata-san knapa tadi duduk sendiri di taman ?"

"Mm.. aku sedang pengen duduk aja. Eh, tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa lapar. Aku boleh ikut tidak ke Kedai.. Ich- eh, apa sih namanya?" Naruto terkejut.

"Ke-kedai Ichiraku, Hinata-san."

"Baiklah. Aku boleh ikut ya Uzumaki-san?" Naruto terlihat berfikir.

"Tentu. Tapi aku naik itu. Apa kau mau naik sepeda bobrok seperti itu?" Naruto menunjuk sepeda tua yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Hinata menoleh kearah tunjukan tangan naruto. Hinata terlihat berfikir.

'Apa Hinata-san mau ya naik sepeda itu? Kan biasanya dia naik limosin mewah kalau gak sepeda motor mahal.' Pikir Naruto.

"Mm.. Bolehlah. Ayo, tunggu apa lagi Uzumaki-san." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto menuju sepeda tua itu. Naruto terkejut sekaligus senang. Dia tersenyum dalam diam. Naruto pun menaiki sepeda itu. Diikuti Hinata yang duduk di sadel belakang.

"Sudah siap, Hinata-san?"

"Siap." Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku. Naruto tersenyum dan memancal pelan sepeda tua nya menuju kedai Ichiraku dengan perasaan senang.

'Sepertinya malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan' Pikir Naruto.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang menghentikan aktifitas nya melihat Hinata dan Naruto dengan teropong panjang yang terdapat di salah satu rumah besar yang dari luar terlihat seperti rumah hantu. Neji –pemuda itu- menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan, neji?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik coklat sambil tetap memegang pokernya. Ternyata pemuda itu bermain poker dengan ke 3 temannya.

"Dia pergi bersama Uzumaki." Jawab Neji. Ke empat pemuda itu –Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba dan Shino- menghentikan aktifitas nya dan menatap Neji intens.

"Kok bisa dia sama Naruto? Dimana Uchiha gila itu?" Tanya Kiba menekan kata Uchiha Gila.

"Pasti dia senang-senang dengan pacarnya dan meninggalkan Hinata-sama sendirian disana. Apalagi tadi ada preman gangguin dia. Untung saja Hinata-sama menggunakan teknik karate nya dengan baik. Ck. Uchiha terkutuk." Cetus Neji geram.

"Ah , sudahlah Neji. Sepertinya Naruto itu orang baik-baik kok. Biarkan saja Hinata bersama dengannya untuk malam ini." Ucap Chouji datang tiba-tiba dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi keripik kentang. Neji menghela nafas.

"Hhh, ya semoga saja."

"Apa hari ini tidak ada misi, Neji ?" Tanya Shino yang semula diam.

"Sepertinya tidak ad-"

_TING_

Mereka yang semula santai dengan aktifitas masing-masing, mulai mengerubungi layar monitor sebesar Tab yang terpasang di salah satu dinding dengan tegang. Layar monitor menunjukan foto seorang pria dewasa. Yang sepertinya adalah anggota DPR. Foto pria itu hilang. Digantikan dengan video seorang pria yang terdapat dalam foto tadi tengah mengendap-ngendap di dalam ruangan Gubernur dan membuka salah satu brankas. Mengambil seluruh uang rakyat yang terdapat disana. Lalu tertawa lepas. Keenam cowok itu geram. Kini, video calling terpampang di hadapan mereka. Dengan pria jangkung yang menatap keenam cowok itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Rookie 12, kalian liat sendiri kan? Masino Fujiyama, anggota DPR I mencuri uang-uang itu? Aku tak ingin dia kembali memakan uang rakyat. Jadi, aku ingin kalian membunuh dia cepat atau lambat. Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan member kalian uang sebesar 100Juta. Kalian tertarik? Sedikit informasi, dia tinggal di Jl Balai Konoha Barat Blok H gang 9 No 12." Ucap pria jangkung yang mereka kenal sebagai Ketua DPR dari video calling. Neji selaku ketua menoleh kearah teman- temannya yang dib alas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, Cepat atau lambat kita akan membunuh Masino Fujiyama itu." Ucap Neji tegas. Ketua DPR itu pun tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih. Laksanakan baik-baik." Lalu monitor itu pun mati dengan sendirinya.

"Masino Fujiyama, Anggota DPR I. kemarin telah mencuri uang rakyat sebesar 2,5 Milyar. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Kecuali ketua DPR. Dia juga pernah memperkosa seorang wanita muda dan membunuhnya begitu saja. Wah, jahat sekali." Ujar Kiba membaca Inbox di situs rahasia Rookie 12 dari Laptop nya.

"Siapkan senjata kalian. Kita mendapat misi special hari ini. Ayo keruang pertemuan." Perintah Neji. Semuanya pun segera menuju ruang pertemuan. Lalu duduk melingkar diatas karpet yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Ck. Menyedihkan sekali dia. Jadi, apa rencanamu Shikamaru?" Lirih Neji.

"Jadi begini, aku tadi telah melihat kondisi rumah Masino itu dari Tab ku. Rumahnya bertingkat dua. Ada CCTV di setiap sudut rumah itu. Dan kamar masino terdapat di lantai dua. Rumah itu dijaga oleh banyak Security. Di luar kamar Masino sendiri, terdapat 10 penjaga yang tengah menjaga Masino dari luar. Kiba, kau buat kerusuhan dengan Shino di luar rumah itu. Lalu Chouji, kau pecahkan semua CCTV disetiap sudut rumah itu. Sedangkan Lee dan Neji masuk kedalam rumah itu dan segeralah menuju ke lantai dua. Aku akan disini. Memecahkan setiap kode yang ada di rumah itu. Mengawasi kalian. Dan memberi instruksi pada kalian. Pasang Headset kalian dengan baik. Juga pasang kacamata ini. Agar aku bisa melihat sudut pandang kalian masing-masing. Laksanakan." Jelas Shikamaru yang dib alas anggukan oleh Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee dan Neji.

Rookie 12 minus Shikamaru pun segera memakai Headset, Kacamata hitam dan penutup kepala berwarna hitam agar tak ada yang mengenali mereka. Tak lupa baju lengan panjang serba hitam. Kiba segera mengambil ShotGun dan pisau yang diselupkan di saku baju Rookie nya. Shino menyelipkan pedang di punggungnya dan Pistol di saku celana panjangnya. Rocklee hanya menyelipkan Pisau dan ShotGun di saku Celana panjangnya. Chouji menyelipkan Bom asap 3 buah, Pisau dan Pistol di saku baju Rookie nya. Neji sendiri menyelipkan Pedang di punggungnya, Pisau dan ShotGun di saku baju Rookienya. Persiapan Completed.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ha'i" Jawab mereka tegas. Mereka pun melakukan Tos Rookie sebelum menjalankan misi. Mereka berlima pun segera keluar rumah itu diam-diam dan menuju rumah Masino Fujiyama.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Hinata-san." Ujar Naruto sambil memarkir Sepeda tua nya di depan Kedai Ichiraku yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Hinata pun turun dari sepeda Naruto. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kedai dan duduk berhadapan di salah satu tempat duduk.

"Teuchi-Jiisan." Panggil Naruto. Yang di panggil Teuchi itu pun menghampiri meja Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ada apa Naru- Hinata-Sama , suatu kehormatan seorang putri Hyuuga makan di Kedai sederhana ini." Ucap Teuchi sambil membungkuk saat melihat Hinata di depan Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum pada Teuchi.

'W-woah, Hinata sangat disegani ya..' Pikir Naruto.

"Anda mau pesan apa, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Teuchi seformal mungkin. Naruto hanya merenggut.

"Oi-oi Teuchi-jiisan , kau tidak bertanya padaku mau pesan apa?" Protes Naruto. Hinata hanya terkikik geli. Teuchi menoleh kea rah Naruto.

"Huff, Naruto. Kau itu. Hutang mu masih menumpuk. Masih mau pesan saja. Kau harus bayar hutangmu dulu baru boleh pesan." Cetus Teuchi. Naruto hanya menghela Nafas.

"Tapi hari ini aku hanya punya uang lima ribu, Teuchi-Jiisan. Huff, kau jahat sekali sih." Naruto mendengus.

"Motto kami adalah 'Bayar dulu hutangmu, Baru boleh pesan sesuatu' Mengerti Naruto?" Ucap Teuchi lagi. Naruto hanya meyipitkan matanya lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hari ini aku tak makan. Puas kau?" Ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Itu lebih ba-"

"Akan ku bayar hutang Uzumaki-san, Teuchi-san. Berapa hutang Uzumaki-san?" Lirih Hinata sambil mengeluarkan dompet berwarna Lavender nya. Teuchi maupun Naruto kaget dengan pernyataan Hinata.

"E-eh, Hinata-san. Tidak usah. Lagipula aku sudah biasa tidak makan malam kok. Tidak usah tidak usah." Ucap Naruto cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uzumaki-san. Lagipula kalau tidak di bayar hutangnya, Uzumaki-san tidak bisa menemaniku makan dong. Baiklah, berapa hutang Uzumaki-san, Teuchi-san?" Ujar Hinata pada Naruto lalu menoleh kea rah Teuchi yang bengong. Teuchi segera tersadar dari bengongnya.

"100Ribu. Hutang Naruto 100Ribu, Hinata-sama." Tandas Teuchi cepat. Hinata pun mengeluarkan dua lembar 100Ribuan dan meletakkannya di atas meja sambil tersenyum.

"Siapkan makanan paling special di kedai ini untukku dan Uzumaki-san. Sekalian minumnya ya," Lirih Hinata masih dengan SEnyum manisnya.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Teuchi cepat sambil mengambil uang 200Ribu itu dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Hinata-san, kenapa begitu? Aku jadi ngerepotin nih." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak kok. Sudah lah terima saja, Uzumaki-san. Pemberian orang tidak boleh ditolak loh." Jelas Hinata. Naruto hanya memasang senyum terbaik nya.

"E-eh , Hinata-san. Kalau Hinata-san tak keberatan. Panggil aku Naruto saja. Kalau Uzumaki-san jadi kayak formal gitu. Hehe.. kalau tidak keberatan sih." Pinta Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Oh , Baiklah. Naruto. Oh ya aku boleh Tanya sesuatu nggak?"

"Tentu, Hinata-san."

"Uzumaki. Aku tak pernah tau nama keluarga itu di Konoha ini. Ah maksudku, Ayah ku menyuruhku untuk tahu nama-nama keluarga di Konoha ini. Tapi, aku baru sekali ini tau ada orang yang bermarga Uzumaki."

"Tentu saja, Hinata-san. Orang tua ku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Aku tak tau dimana keluarga ku yang lain. Aku sendiri disini. Aku tinggal sendiri di kos-kosan kumuh di Konoha barat. Haha.. Begitulah." Ujar Naruto mencoba tidak memasang wajah sedih dengan tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakang nya. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf-maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tak tau." Ucap Hinata menyesal. Hinata tau Naruto sedih. Tapi menutupinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Makanan datang. Ramen special dan Ice Tea Special untuk Hinata-sama dan Naruto. Silahkan di makan." Ujar Teuchi yang tiba-tiba datang sambil meletakkan Dua mangkok ramen special dan dua gelas Ice tea di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Terima Kasih"

"Ee.. Ini kembaliannya, Hinata-sama." Lirih Teuchi sambil menyodorkan selembar uang Limapuluh ribuan dan selembar uang duapuluh ribuan. Hinata tersenyum.

"Kembaliannya tak usah, Teuchi-san." Ucap Hinata.

"E-eh . tidak Hinata-sama. Motto kami adalah 'Kami tak akan menerima uang kembalian, Sekalipun itu berjuta-juta.'" Ujar Teuchi gelagapan sambil membacakan Motto kedai nya yang lain.

"Kalau begitu simpan saja untuk makan malam Naruto di kemudian hari."

"Ap-Apa? Tidak usah Hinata-san. Ya ampuun, Hinata-san. Aku jadi banyak banget ngerepotin Hinata-san." Lirih Naruto juga gelagapan.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa Naruto. Teuchi-san , tidak apa-apa kan seperti itu?"

"Tentu, Hinata-sama. Baiklah. Saya mohon undur diri." Hinata mengangguk. Lalu Teuchi pun kembali menuju dapur.

"Hinata-san. Aku jadi tak enak Nih." Ucap Naruto sambil meniup-niup ramen panas di hadapannya kini.

"Taka pa, Naruto. Selamat Makan."

"S-selamat Makan, Hinata-san."

Rookie 12 kini sudah sampai di depan rumah Masino Fujiyama. Terlihat security mondar- mandir di depan rumah Masino. Sementara di depan pagar hanya ada dua security yang berjaga di Pos khusus Security. Rookie 12 minus Shikamaru kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di depan rumah Masino. Menunggu instruksi dari Shikamaru.

"Rookie." Terdengar suara Shikamaru dari masing-masing Headset.

"Ha'i." Jawab mereka.

"Kiba dan Shino. Kalian boleh membuat keributan sekarang. Masino kini sudah terlelap dan Kamarnya kedap suara. Lalu, Neji, Chouji dan Lee segera masuk ketika perhatian Security-security itu tertuju pada Kiba dan Shino. Mengerti?" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ha'i." Jawab mereka serempak. Kiba dan Shino pun melepas penutup kepalanya dan memulai aksinya. Mereka berjalan menuju pos security.

"Hai paman, boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Kiba basa-basi. Dua security itu pun terkejut karna melihat dua pria serba hitam dan berkacamata hitam. Apalagi salah satunya membawa pedang di punggungnya. Dua security itu pun keluar dari pos nya.

"Hei , kalian siapa? Kalian tak boleh masuk. Karna kalian tak ada janji dengan Masino-sama." Ucap salah satu Security sambil membawa pentungan nya, untuk jaga-jaga.

_ZLEP_

_SING_

_BRUK_

Kiba dengan cepat menusuk perut Salah satu security itu dengan pisaunya dan menariknya kembali. Salah satu security itu pun terjatuh dengan perut yang penuh darah. Security yang lain pun terbelalak. Karna mendengar suara keributan di luar, security-security yang berada di dalam pun membuka pagar dan beberapa keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sekarang, Neji , Lee, Chouji." Perintah Shikamaru. Ketiga Rookie itu pun melesat dan mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam. Mereka kini berada di halaman rumah Masino.

_DOR DOR DOR_

Neji menembakkan tiga peluru kea rah security yang mencoba menghalangi mereka. Telak mengenai kepala mereka dan mati seketika. Sementara di luar..

"Haa, tembakan. Ada penyusup lagi di dalam, ayo kita masuk semuanya." Perintah salah satu security. Dan semuanya pun mengangguk.

"Tidak semudah itu." Kiba menyeringai. Shino memegang pedang nya. Sedangkan kiba menyiapkan ShotGun nya.

_SING_

_BATSS_

_BRUKK_

Sekali tebasan Shino mampu menghabisi 5 security. Sedangkan Kiba mengalahkan security yang lain dengan ilmu beladiri nya. Kiba kini bersiap di hadang 4 security yang me lingkarinya. Dengan cekatan, 4 security itu pun menyerang kiba dari lain sisi dengan bersamaan. Kiba menyeringai. Saat sudah dekat, Kiba melompat salto dan keempat security itu bertabrakan satu sama lain. Kiba mendarat dan segera menusuk ke empat security itu dari belakang menggunakan pisau nya. Salah satu security pun mencoba kabur dengan menjauhi rumah Masino itu. Tanpa melihat , Kiba pun mengarahkan ShotGun nya kea rah security yang sudah cukup jauh itu.

_DOR_

_BRUKK_

Kena telak di jantung security itu. Kiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan Shino telah mengalahkan semua security yang berada di luar. Kiba dan Shino segera menuju ke dalam. Terlihat pintu yang di dobrak. Dan mereka berdua langsung melesat masuk ke dalam. Terlihat beberapa security tewas di sepanjang perjalanan dan CCTV yang rusak akibat hantaman Chouji.

"_Kiba, Shino. Segera menuju lantai atas jangan berlelet-lelet. sepertinya Mereka bertiga terkepung."_ Terdengar suara Shikamaru dari headset Shino dan Kiba. Mereka berdua pun segera berlari dengan cepat menuju lantai atas yang jarak nya lumayan jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Cih, jadi ini Rookie 12. Seorang bocah beralis tebal –Menunjuk Lee- , Seorang bocah gendut –Menunjuk Chouji- dan Seorang Wanita –Menunjuk Neji-. Juga 2 tikus kecil yang telah di habisi oleh Security di bawah. Hooamm , menganggu tidur ku saja. " Ucap Masino yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya dan di hadapan nya kini Neji, lee, dan Chouji tertangkap di Jaring jebakan Masino. Headset dan senjata mereka telah di sekap oleh Masino. Penutup kepala mereka telah di buka oleh Masino, menampakkan wajah asli mereka yang marah. Khusus kacamata telah di hancurkan oleh security-security yang berada di kamar masino. Membuat Shikamaru tak bisa melihat Sudut pandang mereka bertiga.

"Alis ku tidak setebal yang kau kira!" Geram Lee.

"Aku tak Gendut, hanya bertulang besar!" geram Chouji.

"dan Aku bukan WANITA!" Geram Neji. Masino tertawa.

"Siapa yang memerintah kalian? Pasti ketua DPR bodoh itu yang menyewa kalian. Hahaha. Dia sangat bodoh sudah menyewa kalian. Kubuat dia akan menyesal telah menyewa kalian. HAHAHAHA." Masino tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu mengambil salah satu ShotGun milik Rookie 12 dan mengarahkan ke arah Neji, Lee, dan Chouji. Masino menyeringai.

_DOR DOR DOR DORR!_

Suara tembakan menggema di kamar Masino. Masino tiarap dan menggeram. Ternyata Kiba dan Shino yang menembaki seluruh security yang ada di dalam dengan ShotGun dan Pistol mereka berdua. Masino yang kesal pun berdiri dan menembak asal salah satu dari ketiga Rookie yang berada di dalam jarring. Mereka semua terbelalak.

_DOR_

"Arggghh!" Neji memegangi pinggangnya yang terkena tembakan Masino.


	3. Chapter 3 : About Hyuga Neji

_**CHAP 3 Update!**_

_DOR_

"Arggghh!" Neji memegangi pinggangnya yang terkena tembakan Masino.

_SING_

_BATSSS_

_BRUKK_

Percikkan darah Masino kini begitu saja menyerang wajah Shino. Shino memenggal kepala Masino dengan pedang nya.

"_Kerja bagus. Hei-hei apa Neji baik baik saja? Segera menuju ke mansion. Oke?" _Perintah Shikamaru yang terdengar di Headset Kiba dan Shino.

"Neji, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba yang kini berada di hadapan Neji yang kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggang kirinya.

"Ku- Arrgh. Kurasa iya. Yang pe-penting MISI SUKSES!" Ucap Neji di selingi senyuman. Dan tetap memegangi pinggang nya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Baiklah, Ooshh. Chouji kau gendong Neji. Ayo kita balik ke mansion." Perintah Kiba. Dan Chouji pun mengangkat Neji dan menggendong nya di punggungnya. Lalu berjalan keluar.

"Rookie 12 memang hebat! Semangat masa muda yang Membara." Ucap Lee dan ada sepercik api di kedua bola matanya. Mereka semua pun berlalu meninggalkan Rumah Masino.

Sementara itu, kini Hinata berada di kos-kosan Naruto. Hinata menyapu kos-kosan yang kotor itu. Hinata sendiri yang ingin membersihkan kos-kosan Naruto yang kotor walaupun sudah di larang oleh Naruto. Hinata pun selesai menyapu dan kini duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di dalam kos-kosan Naruto. Kos-kosan Naruto kini terlihat lebih bersih.

"Hinata-san , Terima kasih banyak. Hinata-san sangat baik sekali. Ini." Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan satu gelas Jus Jeruk dingin yang di beli Naruto di warung depan dengan uang Limaribu nya tadi. Hinata pun tersenyum sambil menerima Jus jeruk itu dan meminumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong , ini jam berapa ya Naruto?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto pun menengok jam bulat yang berada di kamarnya.

"Jam 22.15, Hinata-san."

"Jam 22.15? Ap-apa? Naruto, bisakah kau mengantarku ke taman dengan cepat sekarang." Hinata gelagapan dan Naruto hanya menuruti permintaan Hinata. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kos-kosan dan menunggangi sepeda tua Naruto.

"Siap, Hinata-san? Maaf kalau lancang, tapi Hinata-san pegangan ya agar tak jatuh. Kan katanya mau cepat-cepat ke taman?" Ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto kaget, karena ia hanya menyuruh Hinata berpegangan bukan memeluk. Naruto menghela nafas. Bukannya ia tak suka di peluk Hinata, Hanya saja ia takut ketahuan pacar Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Seperti kata Kakashi. Naruto pun memegang tangan Hinata lalu melepaskan pegangan nya dari perutnya. Hinata terlonjak.

"Hinata-san , Pegangan saja." Hinata mengangguk. Lalu mengubah posisi nya dari memeluk Naruto jadi mencengkram pinggang Naruto. Setelah pegangan Hinata di rasa kencang, Naruto pun mengayuh Sepeda tua nya dengan cepat.

"KYAAAAAA." Hinata berteriak saat sepeda tua Naruto menuruni tanjakan yang setinggi 50Meter. Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangan nya di pinggang Naruto.

_WUSH_

_CKITTT_

Naruto mengerem sepeda tua nya saat sudah dirasa mencapai taman. Membuat pasir-pasir berterbangan karena sepeda Naruto yang di rem dengan cepat. Disana sudah Nampak pemuda berambut Raven mencuat ke belakang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka yang tak sadar kalau ada pemuda raven memandang mereka tajam.

"Hinata, Kau terlambat 5 Menit." Ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata membuka matanya. Hinata pun menengok kea rah Pria berambut raven yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"E-eh? Kau biasanya juga terlambat. Ga-gantian dong." Hinata sewot. Sasuke hanya diam dan mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

"Baiklah. Kau ku maafkan karna mood ku sedang baik. Turunlah , kau terlihat menjijikan dengan orang miskin ini, Hinata." Desis Sasuke menyindir Naruto. Naruto hanya diam membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Hinata pun turun dari sepeda Naruto. Lalu, memandang Naruto sejenak. Berharap Naruto memaafkan Sasuke karna mengejek nya dari segi ekonomi. Naruto mengaerti lalu mengangguk

.

"Tak apa, Hinata-san. Terima kasih ya untuk semuanya. Sampai ketemu besok." Ujar Naruto singkat lalu mengayuh pedal sepeda tua nya ke Kos-kosan nya.

"Sasuke-kun , Kau tak perlu seperti itu juga dengan Naruto." Bela Hinata saat Naruto sudah tak lagi tampak dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Terserah." Sasuke pun menaiki motor Ninja nya. Diikuti Hinata yang duduk dengan bersungut-sungut.

Suara kokokan ayam menggema dari atap kos-kosan Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. Mengucek nya perlahan. Lalu, Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat melewati ruang tamu, mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Nenek!" Teriak Naruto lalu dengan cepat memeluk Tsunade yang sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu.

"Uuh, bau. Cepat kau mandi dulu lalu temui Nenek disini." Perintah Tsunade. Naruto pun menurut dan segera lari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian santai, Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Tsunade dan duduk di sampingnya sambil sesekali mengusap rambut nya yang basah dengan Handuk.

"Jadi, Naruto. Jelaskan padaku kenapa Kos-kosan ini terlihat bersih sekali. Terakhir kali aku kesini Kos-kosan ini sudah seperti pasar. Banyak barang berserakan. Dan katakana padaku juga kenapa wajahmu memar begitu." Tsunade membuka pembicaraan. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan kejadian seru saat hari kemarin, Nek!. Dimulai saat aku menolong Hyuuga Hinata yang diganggu mm.. kata Kakashi-sensei, Akatsuki –Tsunade terbelalak-. Lalu, aku di antar pulang Sakura-san naik mobil mewah lho. Lalu, malam nya saat aku mau ke kedai chiraku aku bertemu Hinata lagi yang sedang diganggu preman. Lalu aku menolongnya eh ternyata aku di gebukin oleh preman itu dan Hinata akhirnya yang menolongku. Hehe, jadi memar. Hinata pun mentraktir ku Ramen kemarin malam juga membayar semua hutangku dan memberiku cadangan gratis makan malam di kedai itu selama 12Hari. Dilanjutkan Hinata yang membersihkan kos-kosanku. Pokoknya kemarin malam itu hari terbaikku. Hehe.." Cerita Naruto panjang lebar disertai senyuman tigajari nya. Tsunade hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

Berbeda dengan kos-kosan Naruto yang sepi, Mansion Hyuuga sudah ramai walaupun Jam masih menunjukan pukul 5Pagi. Karna beberapa maid-maid keluarga Hyuuga tengah menuju ke pasar untuk berbelanja dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga Hyuuga yang mereka hormati. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Dia kini sudah terbangun, hanya saja masih enggan untuk menuruni kasurnya yang berukuran king size dengan motif bunga lavender itu. Dia hanya memutar-mutar Smartphone nya dengan bosan.

"Neji-niisan kemana ya? Kok nggak ada di mansion? Dia juga jarang berada di mansion." Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia menatap Smartphone nya itu.

"Naruto punya hape nggak ya?" Gumam Hinata sendiri. Lalu.. ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"E-eh? Kok aku mikirin Naruto ya? Tapi, kalau difikir-fikir dia kasian juga hidupnya. Apa aku kasih salahsatu handphone aku aja ya agar aku mudah menghubungi dia." Gumam Hinata lagi sambil melirik sekian banyak Handphone yang tercecer di meja kecil di samping kasur KingSize lavender nya. Lalu, ia pun mengambil salah satu smartphone BlackBerry. BlackBerry Gemini.

"Ini aku kasih ke Naruto aja ya? Toh, aku masih ada 3 Blackberry lain. Yaudahlah," Ucap Hinata sambil memasukkan SmartPhone BlackBerry Gemini nya ke dalam tas sekolah nya. Lalu, ia pun berjalan turun ke lantai satu. Nampaklah Hiashi Hyuuga tengah membaca Koran pagi sambil sesekali menghirup kopi hitam nya. Hinata pun menghampiri Ayah nya dan duduk di samping nya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu tadi malam?" Tanya Hiashi sambil tetap focus membaca Koran pagi. Hinata menghela nafas. Tidak mungkin ia bicara jujur dengan Hiashi, bisa-bisa Sasuke bakal merenggang nyawa.

"Tadi malam seru sekali, Ayah."

'Tapi dengan Naruto.' Lanjut Hinata dalam hati. Hiashi menyeruput kopi hitam dalam cangkir nya.

"Baguslah." Sahut Hiashi singkat sembari focus ke Koran pagi nya. Mata nya melotot melihat salah satu berita yang disuguhkan di Koran pagi langganan nya.

"Masino Fujiyama, anggota DPR I tewas di rumah nya sendiri. Dengan kepala yang terpenggal. Seluruh anak buah nya pun tewas. Ulah Rookie 12." Gumam Hiashi sendiri membaca berita itu. Hiashi mendecih. Hinata menoleh ke Ayah nya sekilas.

'Ck. Dasar anak nakal itu.' Gumam Hiashi dalam hati. Hinata pun mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV 21Inch di hadapannya. Dan menonton salah satu acara kartun produksi Umino Entertaiment.

"Ayah , Rookie 12 itu apa?" Tanya Hinata masih focus dengan menonton TV nya.

"Hanya sekumpulan anak nakal." Jawab Hiashi singkat dan mulut Hinata membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Pokok nya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka." Tambah Hiashi. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Neji-niisan kemana ya, yah? Kok kemarin malam saat pulang kencan dengan Ss-sasuke-kun aku tak melihat nya di sekitar mansion." Tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan lagi.

'Pasti dia terluka. Dan tak kembali ke mansion. Ck. Dasar anak nakal.' Gumam Hiashi geram dalam hati.

"Palingan dia tidur di rumah temannya. Sudahlah Hinata, jangan pedulikan dia. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi. Karna jam 6 Sasuke akan menjemputmu." Lirih Hiashi. Hinata hanaya mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju lantai atas untuk mandi. Meninggalkan Tv yang masih menyala.

_'A-ayah!'_

_ 'Ne-ji, ce-cepat pe-pergi.'_

_ 'T-tidak Ayah.'_

_ 'N-Neji, p-pergilah.'_

_ 'Ibu!'_

_ DOR_

_ 'Ayahhhh, Ibuuuuu_..'

Neji terbangun dari tidur nya. Bayangan masa lalu pun mampir dalam mimpinya. Membuatnya harus mengingat kenyataan pahit yang di terima oleh keluarga nya. Neji pun menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke sekeliling. Dilihat nya teman sekamar nya, Lee, tengah tertidur pulas dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Ughh," Neji memegangi pinggang nya yang sakit sambil menunduk. Membuat beberapa helaian rambut coklat panjang nya jatuh mengikuti alur kepalanya. Neji pun melihat ke arah Jam weker. Masih pukul 05.30 . ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri lalu menuju ke ruang santai. Saat di ruang santai, terlihat Shino dan Kiba tengah menonton televise yang menyiarkan berita kematian Masino Fujiyama. Neji menyimak berita itu.

"Satu anggota DPR di kabarkan meninggal dunia tadi malam karna pembantaian yang di prediksi di lakukan oleh Rookie 12. Masino Fujiyama meninggal dengan kepala yang terpenggal dan keadaan rumah yang rusak parah akibat tembakan. Tidak ada saksi mata malam itu karna jauh nya jarak rumah Masino dengan perkampungan warga." Salah satu pembawa berita membacakan berita dengan lugas. Lalu, di TV, suasana rumah Masino pun terliput. Dan gambar Masino tanpa kepala pun diliput juga.

"Waa Shino, Liat! Itu hasil karyamu." Celoteh Kiba. Shino hanya diam sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya. Neji pun berjalan terus melewati ruang makan, terlihat Chouji sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi sambil bersenandung kecil. Neji terus berjalan, sampai di depan kamar mandi. Tubuh nya terasa gatal dan ingin segera mandi. Namun , pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan ada suara BYUR BYUR. Membuat Neji tau kalau kamar mandi itu sedang digunakan. Neji pun mendekatkan diri ke pintu kamar mandi.

"Siapa di dalam?" Tanya Neji masih sambil sesekali memegangi pinggangnya.

"Aku Shikamaru. Memang siapa lagi?" Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit bagian pusar ke bawah. Pintu otomatis kamar mandi pun tertutup. Shikamaru pun meninggalkan Neji dan berlalu menuju kamar nya. Neji pun mendekatkan bibir nya ke salah satu layar yang meminta nya memasukkan kode.

"Hyuga Hinata." Bisik Neji.

"Tuan Neji, selamat mandi." Suara khas robot menyuak di gendang telinga Neji. Pintu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Lalu, Neji pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Makanan siaaappp." Teriak Chouji dari arah ruang makan. Kiba pun berlari tergesa menuju ruang makan. Shino pun mematikan TV dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan. Kiba dengan segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang melinkari meja makan. Diikuti Shino yang duduk di samping kiba.

"Woahhh. Nasi goreng cumi-cumi." Ucap Kiba. Dari balik pintu ruang makan, muncullah Shikamaru dengan pakaian KIHS nya lalu duduk di samping Chouji. Kiba pun memakan nasi gorengnya dengan tergesa karna lapar. Shino memakan nasi gorengnya dengan anggun. Chouji hanya meminum teh hangat nya karna ia sudah makan dari tadi. Shikamaru sedikit demi sedikit memakan nasi goring nya. Setelah selesai, Kiba pun menuju ruang kendaraan diikuti Shino, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Neji yang sudah berpakaian lengkap khas seragam KIHS pun menuju ruang kendaraan. Nampak Kiba yang mengeluarkan motor Sport berwarna merah mengkilap dan Chouji yang mengeluarkan motor Ninja baerwarna Hijau keluaran terbaru.

"Oi, Neji. Apa pinggangmu sudah baikan?" Tanya Kiba sambil tetap mendorong motor sport nya keluar ruang kendaraan.

"Ya. Kurasa." Jawab Neji seadanya.

"Kiba, motor ku bensin nya habis. Malas sekali mengantri di pom. Aku bareng." Ungkap Shino yang tiba-tiba sudah naik di atas motor Kiba. Kiba hanya menyipitkan matanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Aa baiklah.. Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji. Kita berangkat dulu ya." Ungkap Kiba yang melajukan motor nya lewat pintu belakang rumah yang terlihat seperti rumah hantu ini. Suara sepeda motor Kiba sudah tak terdengar, Neji kini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Chouji yang sedang memanasi motor ninja nya dan Shikamaru yang memandang wajah malas. Setelah dirasa cukup panas, Chouji pun menaiki motor ninja nya diikuti shikamaru yang malas membawa motor.

"Neji, kau bangunkan Lee ya.. Kami berangkat dulu, Jaa ne." Ucap Chouji disertai anggukan Neji lalu melajukan motor nya lewat pintu belakang mansion juga. Neji pun masuk kembali kedalam mansion dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar nya. Rambut coklat panjang nya pun bergerak teratur mengikuti arus jalannya. Dengan perlahan, Neji pun membuka pintu kamar nya. Terlihat Lee yang masih tertidur tapi mulut nya tak lagi terbuka melainkan berekspresi sendu.

"Lee." Neji pun duduk di pinggiran kasur KingSize bermotif daun milik lee.

"Ayahh, Ibuuuu!" Gumam Lee dalam tidurnya dengan wajah sendu. Neji menghela nafas. Nasib nya dulu tak jauh beda dengan nasib Lee. Neji pun mengingat kembali masa lalu nya.

_FLASHBACK_

Neji yang kala itu masih berumur 7 tahun tengah bermain dengan Hinata yang berumur 6 tahun. Mereka berlari lari kecil di taman mansion Hyuuga. Lalu terduduk di salah satu kursi disana dengan terengah-engah dan tertawa pulas. Malam ini sangat dingin. Namun, mereka berdua masih terlihat bermain-main. Hinata yang lelah karna tertawa itu lalu ketiduran di kursi taman. Lalu, dua orang wanita cantik, satu berambut biru tua layaknya rambut Hinata, dan yang satu nya berambut coklat layaknya Neji. Neji pun menoleh ke arah dua wanita itu.

"Sssshhh.. Ibuu, Hikari-sama, jangan ramai-ramai. Hinataa-Chan sudah tidur." Ucap Neji pelan sambil meletakkan telunjuk tangan kirinya di bibir. Kedua wanita itu yang ternyata Ibu Hinata dan Ibu Neji pun menghampiri anaknya masing-masing. Ibu Hinata, Hikari, pun menggendong Hinata kecil dan mengelus rambut indigo pendeknya. Ibu Neji, Satori, pun menjajarkan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi Neji dengan berjongkok.

"Neji, sudah malam.. ayo kembali ke kamar. Lihat. Hinata-chan aja sudah tidur tuh." Ucap Satori sambil tersenyum dan Neji pun mengangguk. Satori pun berdiri dan menggandeng Neji menuju mansion Hyuuga. Diikuti Hikari yang menggendong Hinata. Saat sudah sampai di kamarnya, Neji pun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang diikuti Satori yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Sudah ya Neji. Ibu mau-"

"Ceritakan sesuatu Ibu, biar aku cepat tidur. Seperti Hikari-sama menceritakan sesuatu pada Hinata-chan sbelum ia tidur." Ucap Neji kecil dengan tersenyum senang sambil menarik selimut nya sampai sebatas dada. Satori pun tersenyum.

"Ibu ceritakan tentang Hinata-chan aja ya, Neji. Ayah nya Hinata-Chan, Hiashi-jiisan adalah pemimpin di perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. dan Hinata-chan adalah putri sulungnya, berarti kepempimpinan Hyuuga Corp suatu hari akan di pegang oleh Hinata-chan. Jadi kau harus menghormati mereka ya, Neji. Kau harus melindungi Hinata-chan ya.. dan mulai besok, kau harus janji akan memanggil Hiashi-jiisan, Hiashi-sama dan memanggil Hinata-chan, Hinata-sama. Oke, Neji?" Suara dengkuran pelan Neji pun memeka indra pendengaran Satori Hyuuga. Satori pun tersenyum lalu mencium kening Neji pelan. Lalu menekan saklar lampu sehingga kamar Neji sekarang benar-benar gelap dan keluar dari kamar Neji.

Neji merasa tidurnya terganggu karna ia tiba-tiba ingin kencing. Neji pun menyibakkan selimut nya lalu menekan saklar lampu. Dan kamar Neji menjadi terang. Neji dengan mata yang masih menyipit karna mengantuk pun menengok kea rah jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut kamar Neji. Pukul 01.00 . Ternyata masih pagi. Neji pun berjalan keluar kamar dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai menyelesaikan panggilan alam nya, Neji pun berjalan pelan kembali menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang kerja ayahnya, Neji berhenti di depan ruang kerja itu karna mendengar sesuatu.

"Hiashi, Organisasi itu akan merugikan banyak pihak. Apalagi warga-warga di konoha ini. Aku tak menyangka kau mendirikan Organisasi tak penting dan mengajak pemimpin perusahaan lain untuk bergabung untuk kepentinganmu semata. Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Aku akan mengacaukannyaa!" Teriak Hizashi, ayah Neji, marah sambil melempar kertas ke wajah Hiashi. Hiashi pun menangkap kertas itu dengan mudah lalu menyeringai.

"Itu benar Hiashi, kau akan dihukum mati karna mendirikan organisasi ini." Tambah Satori sambil menenangkan suaminya.

"Tak apa Hizashi jika kau tak mau mendukungku mendirikan organisasi ini. Tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti, organisasi ini akan sukses. Yah karna aku tak mau ada orang yang tau, jadi.." Dengan cepat Hiashi mengeluarkan pisau dari baju kerjanya dan menusuk Hizashi yang berada di depannya. Neji yang mengintip dari lubang kunci pun terbelalak. Begitu pun Hizashi dan Hiashi. Ternyata sebelum Hiashi menusukkan pisaunya ke perut Hizashi, Satori dengan sigap melindungi Hizashi dan akhirnya perut Satori yang tertusuk pisau Hiashi. Dengan cepat Hiashi menarik pisau nya yang berlumuran darah dan Satori pun terkulai lemas dan dengan sigap Hizashi menangkap nya dan memeluknya dengan keadaan terduduk. Mata Neji kembali melotot saat melihat Hiashi mengayunkan kembali pisau nya kea rah punggung Hizashi yang sedang memeluk Satori erat. Dengan cepat Neji mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Hizashi. Hiashi dan Hizashi pun menoleh. Hiashi pun kembali melanjutkan mengayunkan pisau nya.

"Ayahhhh awasss, Hiashi-saamaaaaa , Berhenti!." Teriak Neji yang kini tak mampu membendung air matanya. Terlambat. Pisau Hiashi pun menancap di punggung Hizashi membuat Hizashi terjatuh tengkurap dengan Satori disampingnya yang juga tak berdaya. Neji menghampiri kedua orangtua nya itu.

"Ayah.." Panggil Neji sedih. Hizashi pun dengan kekuatan terakhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Satori juga mendongakkan kepala nya menatap Neji sendu. Terlihat darah mengalir dari mulut mereka.

"Ne-ji, ce-cepat pe-pergi." Perintah Hizashi.

"T-tidak ayah.."sergah Neji yang tak mau meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang sangat disayangi nya itu.

"N-neji, p-pergilah." Kini Satori membuka suara.

"Ibu!." Hizashi dan Satori pun tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali nya. Neji kembali menangis. Hiashi pun mengambil salah satu tongkat besi yang kebetulan berada disana dan diayunkannya tongkat besi itu di kepala Hizashi dan Satori. Membuat Hizashi dan Satori kini benar-benar tak bernyawa.

"Ayahh.. ibuuuu.." Teriak Neji berlinangan air mata. Hiashi menyeringai ke arah nya. Membuat Neji berdiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi ruangan kerja itu dan keluar mansion dengan memanjat pagar mansion Hyuuga yang tinggi. Hujan tiba-tiba turun tapi Neji terus saja berlari sampai ia menabrak wanita berambut pirang yang tengah berjalan dengan membawa payung berwarna kuning yang melindungi dirinya dari hujan. Neji pun pingsan karna pusing dan wanita pirang itu menggendongnya dan membawanya ke mansion besar –yang kini dihuni Rookie 12-.

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto kini berangkat menuju KIHS dengan dibonceng Tsunade menggunakan motor bebek produksi Nara's Motor. Naruto sangat senang sekali karna ia hari ini tak perlu berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Kini ia hanya duduk tenang menunggu ia sampai di sekolah. Pandangannya tak lepas dari perumahan-perumahan elit yang dilewati motor Tsunade. Pandangannya terbelalak saat mata biru cerahnya menangkap pemandangan di depan mansion besar. Mansion Hyuuga. Hinata masuk kedalam mobil Avanza yang Naruto tahu ada Sasuke juga disana. Naruto pun menghela nafas berat. Tanpa sadar motor Tsunade pun telah sampai di depan gerbang KIHS. Naruto pun turun dari motor Tsunade.

"Nenek, lain kali ajari aku naik motor ya." Pinta Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Naruto? Jika di lingkungan sekolah jangan panggil aku Nenek. Panggil Tsunade-sama. Mengerti?" Tsunade melotot.

"Baik-baik. Tapi kapan-kapan ajari aku ya, **Tsunade-sama."** Ucap Naruto menekankan kata Tsunade-sama. Tsunade pun mengangguk lalu menjalankan kembali motornya dan memarkirkan di tempat khusus memarkir sepeda motor. Naruto pun berlarian kecil menuju kelasnya. Tak peduli tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi sekitar. Naruto pun masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan ceria karna moodnya hari ini sedang baik.

**Kelas 12-1 IPA**

Hinata menatap sekitar kelas. Kelas ini masih sepi. Hanya beberapa murid yang sudah datang. Termasuk Sasuke dan Sasame yang sedang berpacaran. Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah mereka lalu mendengus malas. Benar saja kelas masih sepi. Sekarang nmasih pukul 06.30 sedangkan pelajaran dimulai pukul 07.30 . ia pu menoleh ke kursi disampingnya. Kursi dimana Neji biasanya duduk. Jujur saja, Hinata sedikit khawatir dengan Neji karna ia semalaman tak pulang ke mansion Hyuuga.

Bersambung..


	4. Chapter 4 : The First from End

_**Chap 4 Update!**_

**Kelas 12-1 IPA**

Hinata menatap sekitar kelas. Kelas ini masih sepi. Hanya beberapa murid yang sudah datang. Termasuk Sasuke dan Sasame yang sedang berpacaran. Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah mereka lalu mendengus malas. Benar saja kelas masih sepi. Sekarang masih pukul 06.30 sedangkan pelajaran dimulai pukul 07.30 . ia pun menoleh ke kursi disampingnya. Kursi dimana Neji biasanya duduk. Jujur saja, Hinata sedikit khawatir dengan Neji karna ia semalaman tak pulang ke mansion Hyuuga.

"Ohayouu, Minnaaa." Teriak Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang. Diikuti Shino, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang langsung duduk di kursinya. Shino hanya berekspresi datar, Shikamaru langsung tidur dan Chouji memakan kripik kentangnya. Kiba berjalan menuju kursi nya tiba-tiba Hinata menarik tangan Kiba untuk duduk di sampingnya saat Kiba melewati kursi Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kiba yang kini duduk disamping Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa, hanya saja, aku ingin Tanya. Apa kau tau dimana Neji-niisan semalam? Soalnya tadi malam dia tak pulang ke mansion." Tanya Hinata to the point. Kiba pun terlihat berfikir.

'Neji kan tadi malam terluka. Nggak mungkin kan aku bilang jujur ke Hinata-chan. Aduh, aku harus memberi alasan apa ya?' Pikir Kiba bengong. Hinata pun menepuk pundak Kiba.

"E-eh, i-iya.. tadi malam Aku, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru dan Lee pesta bantal di mansion Aburame. Iya pesta bantal." Ujar Kiba gelagapan. Shino yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Hinata dan Kiba hanya mendecih.

'Cih, Alasanmu sangat tak masuk akal sekali.' Decih Shino dalam hati. Hinata terlihat menautkan alis.

"Pesta Bantal?" Tanya Hinata sama sekali tak percaya. Kiba hanya manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba..

"Ohayouu.." Suara Lee menggema di ruang kelas 12-1 IPA ini. Dibelakangnya terlihat Neji yang sedang memasang wajah lesu. Hinata langsung saja berlari menghampiri Neji dan memeluknya. Membuat mata Neji melotot karna tubuh Hinata menabrak pinggang nya yang sakit. Neji hanya meringis menahan rasa sakitnya. Hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Neji-nii, kenapa kau tadi malam tak pulang ke mansion? Aku khawatir tau. Kata Kiba-kun, kau pesta bantal di mansionnya Shino, apa benar?" Neji menoleh ke arah Kiba lalu Kiba hanya manggut-manggut. Neji menghela nafas.

'Alasanmu tidak logis, Kiba.' Neji merutuki kiba dalam hati.

"iya benar, Hinata-sama." Mulut Hinata pun membentuk huruf 'O'.

_TEEETTTT TEEEEET TEEEET_

Suara bel menggema di seluruh ruangan KIHS. Menandakan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 dan jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Siswa-siswi yang masih berada di halaman pun berhamburan masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing. Terlihat seorang sensei dengan pakaian hijau-hijau masuk kedalam kelas 12-2 IPA.

"Ohay-"

"Yaaaaahhh.. Gai-sensei lagi." Keluh semua siswa 12-2 IPA minus Naruto. Sensei dengan pakaian hijau-hijau itu pun hanya tersenyum dan memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi putihnya dan mengacungkan jempol. Cling. Terlihat sinar putih diujung giginya.

"Kalian itu harus semangat.. Jangan sia-siakan jiwa muda kalian." Seru Gai memberikan semangat masa muda murid pun hanya mendengus.

"Oh ya , sensei ada kabar baik nih. Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto akan di pindahkan ke kelas 12-1 IPA. Uyeyy." Ujar Gai berputar-putar layaknya ballerina. Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak. Tak disangka mereka akan dipindahkan di kelas unggulan. Gai pun berhenti berputar. Membuat para siswa bernafas lega.

"Baiklah. Masukkan peralatan tulis kalian dan segera pindah ke kelas sebelah. Sayounarra Haruno, Uzumaki." Ucap Gai sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto dan Sakura pun membereskan peralatan tulis yang berada di meja mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua pun menghampiri Gai.

"Arigato, Gai-sensei." Ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan sambil membungkuk sebentar lalu keluar kelas. Naruto dan sakura pun menuju kelas sebelah. Dengan cekatan Naruto membuka pintu kelas 12-1 IPA dan masuk kedalam diikuti Sakura yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Kelas yang semula ramai karna tak ada Sensei yang mengajar itu pun berangsur diam melihat Naruto dan Sakura tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Hening. Sakura menyikut perut Naruto.

"O-ohayou, minna.. Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini Haruno Sakura. Kami dari kelas 12-2 IPA. Kata Gai-sensei, kita di pindah di kelas ini." Jelas Naruto membuat para murid di kelas 12-1 IPA menyipitkan matanya.

"Itu tak mungkin. Jangan mengada-ngada kau, Miskin. Kelas ini kelas elit. Tak mungkin kau di pindahkan di kelas ini. Kalau Haruno-san kami percaya. Kalau kau, sudah pergi saja sana." Ujar salah satu siswa membuat seluruh siswa minus Rookie 12, Hinata dan Sasuke mengkoor Naruto dan melempari Naruto dengan kertas yang sudah diremas.

"E-eh?" Naruto yang diserang habis-habisan itu pun hanya pasrah menerima lemparan bola-bola kertas dari murid kelas 12-1 IPA. Sakura yang semula diam mulai menampakkan sisi gelapnya dan mengepalkan tangan.

"Diamm semuanya! Aku tak percaya murid-murid di kelas unggulan ini memiliki sifat seperti ini. Sungguh membuatku kecewa. Ayo Naruto, lebih baik kita di kelas 12-2 saja." Ujar Sakura menarik tangan Naruto. Saat diambang pintu..

"Sakura-san, kau berhak masuk di 12-1 IPA. Karna kau pintar dan dari keluarga yang kaya. Tapi tidak dengan makhluk kuning itu. Dia sudah tak pintar, tak kaya, asal-usul keluarga nya pun tak jelas." Seru murid yang lain. Membuat kepala Sakura menjadi lebih panas.

"Tidak, aku tak akan berada di kelas ini tanpa Naruto, karna kita dipindahkan berdua, tak mungkin hanya aku yang akan tinggal." Ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu. Sakura dan Naruto terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka kini. Begitu pun juga seluruh murid kelas 12-1 IPA.

"Tsunade-sama." Ucap mereka serempak. Tsunade pun masuk tanpa permisi lalu menarik Sakura dan Naruto untuk tidak keluar. Suara highheels yang digunakan Tsunade membuat siswa 12-1 IPA merinding. Mereka tak tau hukuman apa yang mereka dapat setelah ini. Tsunade berbalik menghadap wajah-wajah murid yang tengah merinding.

"Aku melihat semuanya tadi. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BAKAA! SUNGGUH MENGECEWAKAN. Semuanya berdiri di depan kelas kecuali yang tidak bersorak tadi!" Perintah Tsunade. Hening.

"SSSSEEEKARAAANGGGG." Dan kini pojokan kelas di penuhi oleh sekitar 36 murid. Tak ada yang berani mendekati Tsunade. Emosi Tsunade pun sedikit melunak.

"Kalian. Naruto dan Sakura. Duduk di belakang Kiba dan Shino sana." Perintah Tsunade. Dengan cepat Naruto dan Sakura pun duduk bersebelahan dibelakang Kiba dan Shino.

_KRIEEET_

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok sensei bercadar dan berambut perak. Manatap murid-murid nya yang tengah berdiri di pojokan seolah meminta tolong padanya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum pada mereka lalu berjalan menuju Tsunade.

"Kakashi, kau telat lagi." Ujar Tsunade.

"Aaa, maafkan saya, Tsunade-sama. Tadi saat di jalan ada kucing hitam yang menganggu perjalanan saya. Saya memutuskan untuk putar balik agar tak mendapat kesialan." Lirih Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas.

"Yasudah. Liat apa yang dilakukan murid-muridmu pada Naruto dan Sakura." Kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk kumpulan bola-bola kertas di depan papan tulis.

"Aaa.. maafkan saya lagi, Tsunade-sama. Saya akan mendidik mereka lebih keras lagi." Ucap Kakashi lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tsunade hanya memutar bola mata lalu meninggalkan kelas ini.

_PLETAK PLETOK PLETAK PLETOK PLETAK PLETOK PLETAK_

Suara high heels Tsunade sudah tak lagi terdengar, membuat para murid bernafas lega. Dan memutuskan untuk kembali duduk.

"Eh? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kembali berdiri. Kalian yang memulai kalian juga yang harus mengakhiri nya. Berjejer di depan papan tulis." Perintah Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker nya. Membuat para murid itu mendengus dan kembali berdiri. Bedanya, kini para murid tak lagi berdiri pojokan. Melainkan berdiri berjejer di depan papan tulis.

"Sekarang. Minta maaf pada Naruto dan Sakura." Beberapa terlihat mendengus kesal.

"Maafkan kami Uzumaki-san , Haruno-san." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil membungkuk. Kakashi tersenyum. Lalu, menyuruh mereka duduk dan kegiatan belajar mengajar pun dimulai.

Suara bel menggema di seluruh ruangan KIHS. Menandakan sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Kakashi pun mengakhiri pelajarannya lalu keluar kelas. Sorak sorai pun terdengar di sepanjang kelas 12-1 Ipa. Memang membosankan mendengar celotehan Kakashi tentang sejarah berdirinya Konoha. Tak heran, saat istirahat mereka bersorak senang. Beberapa ada yang keluar kelas untuk makan di kantin tak sedikit juga yang berada di kelas untuk makan bekal. Termasuk mereka yang kini tengah membentuk lingkaran dan meja Hinata dan Neji yang digabung dengan meja Shino dan Kiba sebagai tumpuan. Mereka adalah Rookie 12 dan Hinata yang tengah makan bekal bersama. Sakura yang tengah memegang bekal nya pun tertarik untuk makan bareng mereka.

"Naruto, makan bareng mereka yuk." Ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk Rookie 12 dan Hinata yang tengah duduk melingkar menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa. Naruto memandangi bekal yang di buatkan Tsunade sejenak lalu mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, kita boleh gabung gak." Ujar Sakura tersenyum. Diikuti Naruto yang juga tersenyum.

"Wahh, Tentu sajaa. Lebih ramai lebih asyikk.." Ucap Lee bersemangat sambil menggeser tempat duduknya. Sakura pun mengambil kursi yang ada di kelas dengan asal lalu menempatkan kursinya itu disamping Lee dan duduk. Naruto terlihat bingung akan duduk dimana.

"Disini saja, Naruto." Seru Hinata lembut sambil menggeser kursi nya mendekat kearah Neji dan memberikan ruang diantara tempat duduknya dan tempat duduk Kiba. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengambil kursi dengan asal dan meletakkan kursinya di sebelah Hinata lalu duduk. Jantung Naruto berdegub lebih kencang karna kini ia sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Bahkan, aroma Lavender khas Hinata pun tercium di indra penciuman Naruto. Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuka bekalnya.

'Bento dan telur gulung. Wah, nanti aku harus berterimakasih pada nenek nih.' Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum. Lalu memakan sedikit demi sedikit bekal nya itu. Tak terasa kini bekal Naruto sudah habis, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol ringan. Sakura yang pernah sekelas dengan Rookie 12 dan Hinata pun terlihat akrab.

"Wahh, kalian terus bersama ya dari kelas 10." Celoteh Sakura.

"Iya.. Sakura-san pernah sekelas dengan kami 2 tahun." Hinata menyahut celotehan Sakura.

"Wahaha.. jadi teringat Lee yang dulu mengejar-ngejarmu, Sakura." Ucap Kiba menyindir Lee yang muka nya sudah seperi kepiting rebus. Mereka tertawa kecuali yang minim ekspresi seperti Shino dan Neji. Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam. Membicarakan masa lalu membuat Naruto merasa di kacangkan disini. Hinata jadi teringat sesuatu. Lalu menggeledah tas nya.

"Naruto, ini. Mumpung aku ingat." Hinata menyodorkan BB Gemini nya ke arah Naruto. Semuanya pun terbengong.

"Hah?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ini untukmu. Agar aku mudah menghubungimu jika aku butuh sesuatu denganmu." Hinata tersenyum. Naruto pun mengambil BB itu dengan gemetar. Sudah sekian kali Naruto minta SmartPhone seperti ini pada Tsunade, tapi selalu tak dibelikan karna terlalu mahal katanya. Dan sekarang, ada yang memberikan smartphone dengan cuma-cuma padanya.

"A-apa kau yakin, Hinata-san?" Naruto berbinar. Hinata pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata. Semua terkejut.

"Waaah, Terimakasih banyak, Hinata-sann. Aku dari dulu menginginkan smartphone ini. Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto senang masih dengan memeluk Hinata. Neji memberikan deathglare nya pada Naruto lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh dari Hinata.

"Hei, Naruto. Sadarlah. Berhenti memeluk Hinata-sama." Gertak Neji. Naruto pun tersadar dan wajah nya memerah karena tak sadar telah memeluk wanita yang disukainya. Sedangkan Hinata ekspresinya sulit untuk di tebak.

"Ma-maaf, Hinata-san. Aku tak bermaksud- ah sungguh percayalah. Maaf ya, Hinata-san." Mohon Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah tak apa, Naruto. Kau tak sengaja. Simpan baik-baik ya smartphonenya." Ungkap Hinata. Naruto hanya nyengir sambil mengangguk. Semua bernafas lega karna Hinata tak melayangkan jurus karate nya pada Naruto.

'Sepertinya Uzumaki ini menyukai Hinata-sama. Tapi, kenapa Hinata-sama memberikan smartphone nya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya?' Pikir Neji. Neji pun merasa smartphone nya bergetar. Begitu juga dengan anggota Rookie 12 yang lain. Mereka pun berpandangan satu sama lain. Ada sms. Yang isinya :

**Rookie 12, Nanti malam kalian harus menyelesaikan misi lagi. Tapi kali ini aku akan turun dan ikut menjalankan misi bersama kalian agar tak ada lagi yang terluka seperti kemarin. Siapkan mental. Kita bicarakan nanti sore sepulang sekolah di mansion. Jangan keluyuran!**

**KETUA**

Dengan bersamaan, Rookie 12 pun membalas SMS itu dengan kata 'OK'. Suasana yang tegang pun kembali santai. Sakura terlihat memandang Rookie 12 dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji pada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"SMS dari siapa? Kok barengan gitu?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Curiga. Shino pun juga curiga dengan keanehan Sakura.

"Urusan lelaki. Kau tak perlu ikut campur." Tambah Shikamaru disertai anggukan Chouji. Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. Shino kembali menangkap ekspresi aneh dalam wajah sakura.

Bel pertanda pulang pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid pun berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Begitupun Rookie 12, dengan cepat mereka menuju tempat parkir sepeda motor dan menaiki motor mereka. Mengendarainya dengan cepat tak mau membuat KETUA menunggu. Ditengah jalan, Neji teringat sesuatu. Dia yang kini dibonceng Lee itu pun mengetikkan sesuatu di smartphone nya.

**Hinata-sama, maaf ya. Hari ini aku tak pulang di mansion lagi karna ada urusan. Kau pulang saja jangan menunggu. NEJI.**

Hinata membaca pesan singkat dari Neji lalu mendengus. Karna baru saja Hinata meminta untuk tak dijemput oleh supir nya. Hinata berjalan pelan sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar sesuatu. Lalu ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon sakura lalu mengintip. Matanya terbelalak. Terlihat Sasame yang tergantung di pohon dengan seutas tali yang mengikat lehernya. Dihadapan Sasame, seseorang dengan topeng hitam mengayunkan pedang nya dengan cepat di kepala Sasame. Membuat Kepala itu terpental jauh dan mengenai sekumpulan murid. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapaktangan nya. Orang bertopeng itu pun hilang dengan cepat saat Hinata menutup matanya.

"KYAAAAHHHHHH." Jerit seorang siswi yang menangkap kepala Sasame dengan tidak sengaja lalu menjatuhkannya. Hinata pun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhi sekolah agar segera sampai di mansion. Hinata tak mengontrol larinya. Bahkan ia lari dengan mata tertutup. Ia terlalu takut dengan pembunuhan. Sampai tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaff aku tak-" Hinata terbelalak melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Orang bertopeng tadi. Orang itu masih menyilangkan kedua pedang nya di depan dada dengan posisi seperti ingin membunuh. Hinata pun semakin membulatkan matanya. Lalu menutup matanya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Ia pasrah kalaupun ia bernasib sama seperti Sasame.

_BATSSS_

_BRUGHH_

Hinata pun terkejut dan membuka matanya. Terlihat orang bertopeng itu meletakkan pedang nya di punggung dan berposisi biasa. Hinata menoleh kebelakang. Matanya semakin terbelalak karna melihat 3 pria bertubuh besar seperti preman yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Jadi, orang bertopeng itu tak berniat membunuh Hinata melainkan menolong Hinata? Hinata menoleh kembali ke depan. Namun, orang bertopeng itu sudah tak lagi ada di hadapannya. Hinata pun pingsan seketika.

…

"Jadi, misi kali ini seperti apa?" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan. Kini Rookie 12 sedang berkumpul di ruang pertemuan. Tunggu, Rookie 12 ditambah wanita berambut pirang. Yang ternyata, Tsunade.

"Namanya Ichimura Teo. Dia adalah bawahan pendiri Black Organisation. Dia mungkin tau siapa pendiri Black Organization. Dan mungkin ia tau sedikit informasi tentang B.O . dan yang telah membantai klan Uzumaki. Orang tua kalian yang masih terjerat B.O mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan. Dia tinggal di mansion yang lumayan jauh dari sini, tepatnya di Konoha Selatan Blok N gang 09 No 120. Kita akan melakukan penyerangan dengan formasi biasa. Dan jika kalian bertemu Ichimura Teo, Jangan dibunuh. Aku akan mengintrogasi dia dahulu sebelum dia mati. Penyerangan dimulai pukul 23.00 , Karna kemarin ada beberapa headset yang rusak. Ini aku sediakan yang baru. Dan ini foto nya." Jelas Tsunade sambil meletakkan 6 alat yang seperti Earphone itu dan foto Ichimura Teo. Neji menunduk. Rookie 12 pun memandang lekat foto itu. Mereka pun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hyuuga." Ucap mereka bersamaan minus Neji saat melihat mata Teo yang mirip seperti mata Neji.

"Jadi bawahan pemimpin Black Organization ada yang seorang Hyuuga. Wah, saudaramu tuh, Neji. Apa tidak apa-apa dibunuh?" Celoteh Kiba. Neji melotot.

"Aku bukan Hyuuga lagi. Bunuh saja. Aku tak peduli." Sinis Neji. Kiba tertawa. Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Ichimura Teo adalah nama samaran. Nama aslinya masih belum diketahui. Sudahlah kalian berisik sekali. Aku mau menemui Naruto." Kata Tsunade sambil berlalu dari mansion Rookie 12. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Yah. Kurasa, sedikit keripik kentang akan mencairkan suasana." Ucap Chouji sambil berlalu kearah dapur. Neji menatap kepergian Chouji dengan datar. Hingga tiba-tiba smartphone nya bergetar. Menandakan ada sms. Dengan cepat Neji segera mengecek ponsel pintar nya itu.

**Cih, anak kurang ajar. Dimana Hinata? Sampai sekarang dia belum pulang. Awas saja kalau Hinata kenapa napa. Harusnya kau dulu kubunuh saja. Baka. Dasar tak berguna.**

**From : Hiashi-sama**

Dengan cepat Neji memasukkan smartphone nya ke dalam saku bajunya. Lalu, mengambil Tab yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana dan menyalakannya. Dari layar, terpampang titik merah yang berkedip-kedip. Neji pun mengecek lokasi dimana titik merah itu. Terlihat bangunan sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu, KIHS. Layar di perbesar, terlihatlah Hinata yang pingsan di semak-semak. Mata Neji pun terbelalak.

Bersambung..

(NB : Maaf jika banyak typo dan kata yang amburegul. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat update chapter selanjutnya! Arigatou..)


	5. Chapter 5 : New Member, Entering!

_**Chap 5 Update!**_

**Cih, anak kurang ajar. Dimana Hinata? Sampai sekarang dia belum pulang. Awas saja kalau Hinata kenapa napa. Harusnya kau dulu kubunuh saja. Baka. Dasar tak berguna.**

**Hiashi**

Dengan cepat Neji memasukkan smartphone nya ke dalam saku bajunya. Lalu, mengambil Tab yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana dan menyalakannya. Dari layar, terpampang titik merah yang berkedip-kedip. Neji pun mengecek lokasi dimana titik merah itu. Terlihat bangunan sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu, KIHS. Layar di perbesar, terlihat Hinata yang pingsan di semak-semak. Mata Neji terbelalak. Memang Neji selalu memasang alat pelacak tak terdeteksi di lengan seragam Hinata tanpa Hinata ketahui. Neji ingin beranjak namun dia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dan kulit berwarna tan tengah berdiri di dekat semak-semak dimana Hinata pingsan dari Tab nya.

"Aaah.. dasar Nenek. Bisa-bisa nya dia meninggalkan ku sendiri." Nampak dari Tab, Neji melihat Naruto tengah mengeluh. Lalu menoleh kesana kemari. Neji berharap Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang tergeletak pingsan.

"Ayo Narutoo." Gumam Neji sendiri membuat kelima temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Engh," Terdengar lenguhan Hinata dari Tab Neji. Neji bersyukur dalam hati karna Hinata sudah sadar. Hinata pun memegang kepala nya dan melihat dirinya kini berada di semak-semak. Hinata pun berdiri dan melihat Naruto yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Naruto." Panggil Hinata. Naruto terkesiap.

"Loh. Hinata-san. Kok disini? Belum pulang?. Ayo pulang. Udah mau gelap." Ujar Naruto cepat sambil menggandeng Hinata dan menyetop angkutan umum yang kebetulan lewat. Dan Neji pun bernafas lega.

'Setidaknya dia aman dengan Naruto.' Pikir Neji yang lalu men ShutDown Tab nya.

Malam semakin larut, Jam dinding di mansion Rookie 12 telah menunjukan pukul 22.15. Tsunade pun telah berada disini. Dan telah berpakaian hitam-hitam. Begitupun Rookie 12. Neji sudah siap dengan Pistol nya. Chouji dengan Pisau dan ShotGun nya. Shikamaru dengan Sniper nya. Shino dengan 2 pedang nya. Kiba dengan Pisau dan ShotGun nya. Lee dengan Pistol nya. Mereka merasa tak perlu banyak membawa senjata. Toh, Tsunade ikut juga dalam misi ini. Setelah semua sudah siap. Termasuk alat seperti earphone yang diberi Tsunade. Rookie 12 + Tsunade pun masuk kedalam mobil Rookie 12 dan mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat melewati jalan raya yang agak sepi malam ini.

…

"Eh, Ayah dimana?" Tanya Hinata pada salah satu maid yang lewat dihadapannya. Maid itu pun membungkuk sebentar lalu menatap wajah Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama sedang rapat dengan Tetua, Hinata-sama." Jawab maid berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu sopan.

"Bisakah kau bilang pada ayah nanti kalau sudah selesai rapat bahwa aku pergi sebentar ke rumah Ko'." Jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Maid itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata-sama mau diantar?"

"Tidak usah, Terimakasih." Hinata pun berlalu meninggalkan maid itu lalu berjalan cepat keluar mansion Hyuuga dan menyetop taxi yang kebetulan lewat depan mansion. Hinata pun duduk di belakang dan memberikan alamat rumah Ko' Hyuuga pada supir taxi itu. Dan Taxi itu pun berlalu meninggalkan mansion.

…

"Ssssst.. Diamm." Perintah Tsunade pada Kiba dan Chouji yang ramai. Kiba dan Chouji yang awalnya bising langsung membengkam mulutnya sendiri. Lokasi mereka sekarang berada di depan rumah besar Ichimura Teo. Mereka bersandar pada dinding rumah Teo yang tak dilapisi pagar itu.

"Baiklah. Kita tak tau dimana Teo sekarang. Entah di WC, kamar, atau tempat lain. Jadi, Kiba dan Shino kalian pergi lewat pintu belakang. Shikamaru, Chouji dan Lee , kalian masuk lewat atap. Aku dan Neji akan lewat pintu ini. Jika ada yang bertemu Teo, jangan dibunuh. Ingat ! jangan dibunuh. Segera hubungi aku jika kalian bertemu Teo. Mengerti? Laksanakan." Bisik Tsunade memerintah. Rookie 12 pun mengangguk, Kiba dan Shino segera berlari menuju pintu belakang, Shikamaru mengayunkan tali ke corong perapian yang berada di atap. Setelah dirasa cukup kencang, Shikamaru pun menaiki tali itu diikuti Chouji dan Lee. Neji menoleh pada Tsunade. Tsunade mengangguk. Neji pun segera mendobrak pintu masuk itu dan berlari memasuki rumah diikuti Tsunade.

"Shino, apa menurutmu disini ada penjaga? Sepertinya sepi sekali ya." Ucap Kiba pelan pada Shino. Setelah Kiba berhasil mendobrak pintu belakang, mereka berdua pun berjalan perlahan ke dalam rumah.

"Hn." Jawab Shino singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah kiba. Membuat Kiba dongkol.

"Tunggu." Ucap Shino lalu berhenti. Kiba pun ikut berhenti. Shino menatap lantai yang dipijaknya.

_KLIK_

"Woaaaahhhhh." Lantai yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba terbuka. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat jauh dari permukaan.

_BRUGH_

"Uhuk..uhukk." Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Lee pun terjatuh bertubrukan dari corong perapian. Membuat mereka harus bertatapan muka dengan barahitam bekas perapian.. Mereka bertiga pun berdiri dan saling berpandangan. Untung saja mereka memakai tudung kepala hitam dan pakaian serba hitam.

"Kau sih, Chouji. Ceroboh sekali. Kita jadi jatuh kan." Kata Lee sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Chouji hanya nyengir.

"Maaf..maaf, Lee. Tadi aku tak sengaja. Hehe." Ucap Chouji sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Shikamaru pun mendongak ke atas. Matanya lalu terbelalak.

"Minggirr." Ujar Shikamaru mencoba minggir tapi terlambat. Kini mereka terperangkap di kurungan yang berbahan besi. Seperti kurungan yang ada di penjara. Chouji dan Lee pun terbelalak.

"Kusoo." Umpat Shikamaru.

"Ck. Rookie 12 + Ketuanya." Seru seseorang membuat Neji dan Tsunade berhenti menyusuri lorong dan melihat kearah belakang mereka. Pria berkacamata hitam. Berambut hitam jabrik tengah menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Pasti kau Ichimura Teo kan?" Tebak Tsunade. Pria itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Iya. Ada apa ya Rookie 12 mau berkunjung ke rumahku?" Lirih pria yang bernama samaran Teo itu sambil tetap tersenyum meremehkan. Tsunade memerintah Neji mundur beberapa langkah. Neji menurut.

"Katakan. Siapa pemimpin Black Organization?" Tanya Tsunade langsung to the point. Teo hanya menyeringai. Tiba-tiba Teo sudah memukul perut Tsunade. Membuat Tsunade terpelanting. Reflek, Neji langsung menangkap Tsunade.

'Ck. Cepat sekali dia.' Pikir Tsunade dan Neji. Tsunade pun berdiri dan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

_DOR_

"Argghh." Tsunade mengerang kesakitan saat bahu kirinya saat tiba-tiba ditembak oleh Ichimura Teo. Tsunade lalu terduduk dan memegangi bahu kirinya. Neji geram.

"Keparat kau! Dasar licik." Umpat Neji sambil mengarahkan Pistol nya ke arah Ichimura Teo. Teo hanya menyeringai. Tanpa Neji sadari, Teo kini sudah berada di depan Neji, kedua bola mata Neji membulat. Teo pun mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke perut Neji.

_DUGH_

Neji terbelalak. Kini Teo tersungkur ke lantai karna ada yang tiba-tiba menendangnya dari belakang. Seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih dan tudung kepala putih juga. Teo pun bangkit kembali. Neji melihat seseorang dengan pakaian putih itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan kepalan tangannya lalu kembali menyerang Teo dengan ilmu beladiri nya. Dengan mudah Teo menghindari pukulan dan tendangan seseorang itu.

…

"E-eh? Kok pintu rumah Ko' terbuka? Apa Ko' di dalam ya? Kan ini sudah malam." Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah Ko' Hyuuga ini.

…

"Kau sih, Shino. Bisa-bisanya berhenti gitu. Jadinya kita masuk jebakan kan." Gerutu Kiba pada Shino. Tudung kepala mereka buka karna hawa di bawah sini sangat panas sekali. Shino hanya membenarkan kacamata hitam nya.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Shino cuek. Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka seutas tali menjulur. Kiba terkejut. Mereka berdua pun menoleh ke atas. Terlihat seseorang tersenyum ke arah Shino dan Kiba dari balik tudung putihnya. Pakaian dia juga serba putih. Dengan tergesa Kiba segera menaiki tali itu. Diikuti Shino. Di lain tempat..

"Hhh. Apa yang harus kita lakukan. Huhuhu.." Dengus Lee. Disertai anggukan Chouji. Shikamaru pun membuka tudung kepalanya dan menatap horror Lee dan Chouji yang sudah melepas tudung kepalanya dari tadi.

"Jangan banyak menggerutu dan liat siapa yang datang." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seseorang berpakaian dan bertudung putih tengah membukakan pintu kurungan. Lee dan Chouji pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Shikamaru dan melihat seseorang serba putih itu telah membuka pintu kurungan itu.

Kondisi Teo mengenaskan. Dia kini diikat di dinding lorong. Membuat pergerakannya terbatasi. Neji pun menghampiri Teo yang disampingnya berdiri seseorang serba putih yang menolongnya tadi. Neji lalu membuka kacamata hitam yang digunakan Teo. Neji terbelalak. Mata Hyuuga nya yang tengah menyipit. Rambut hitam nya. Karna tadi Neji tak melihat foto yang disodorkan Tsunade , tentu saja Neji terkejut. Tapi dia bisa menguasai keterkejutannya dengan baik.

"Katakan siapa pemimpin Black Organization! KATAKAN!." Neji berteriak keras membuat Teo hanya tersenyum lembut, Bukan meremehkan seperti tadi. Hati Neji pun terasa pilu.

"Ka-kau sudah besar y-ya." Ucap Teo terbata-bata. Hati Neji pun mencelos. Ia tak suka berlama-lama. Neji pun mengayunkan pisau nya ke perut Teo. Teo hanya tersenyum lembut lagi. Tiba-tiba ada yang datang.

"KO'!, TIDAAAAKKK!." Teriak seseorang.

_JRASH_

Pisau Neji pun menggores pinggang orang yang berteriak tadi dan kini berada di hadapan Teo. Mereka semua pun terbelalak. Sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang dan berjaket Ungu-lavender tengah ambruk di hadapan Teo. Teo pun membulatkan matanya pilu. Sosok itu adalah –Hinata. Mata Neji pun terbelalak.

"Hi-Hinata-sama." Ucap Teo yang ternyata bernama asli Ko' Hyuuga itu dengan sendu. Neji menjatuhkan pisaunya. Hinata pun kembali berdiri dengan memegang pinggangnya yang tergores pisau Neji. Hinata menatap Neji yang masih menggunakan tudung kepala dengan sinis.

"KALIAN PASTI ROOKIE 12 YANG DIKATAKAN AYAH. KALIAN MEMANG PEMBUNUH! AKU BENCI KALI- Arrgh." Teriak Hinata yang lalu ambruk lagi memegangi pi ggangnya. Ko' pun meneteskan air matanya sambil melihat Hinata yang sudah ambruk. Ko' adalah pelayan setia Hinata saat kecil. Yang mendengar keluh kesah Hinata selain Neji. Yang juga sering membantu Neji dan Hinata kecil saat mereka susah mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Hinata-sa-sama. Aku menyayangi-n-nya. Aku ju-juga menyayang-mu, -menatap Neji- ak-akan ku ber-berikan in-informasi. Ku-kurasa harusnya ka-kau sudah tau si-siapa pemimpin Black Organization. Setahun lagi akan ada pe-penyerangan be-besar yang dilakukan B.O . I-itu saja. Ku-kuharap kalian bi-bisa menghenti-k-kan organisasi i-itu. Aku sangat ber-ggantung pada kalian. Uhuk.." Ucap Ko' terbata-bata sambil tersenyum lembut dan diakhiri dengan batuk yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulut Ko'.

"Kau memang pelayan paling setia yang dimiliki Hinata-sama. Terima kasih untuk informasinya Ko'. Aku tau kau bukan orang jahat." Jelas Neji sambil menutup matanya. Ko' mengangguk.

"Jaga Hi-hinata-sama ya, Ne-ji." Gumam Ko'. Neji pun mengangguk. Lalu, Ko' tersenyum lembut untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Neji. Dan Ko' pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Neji memandang Ko' yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan tatapan pilu.

"Ka-kau Neji?" Tanya si serba putih sambil menunjuk Neji. Neji pun mengangguk dan melepaskan tudung kepalanya. Menampakkan rambut coklat panjangnya yang tergerai.

_BRUUUKKKK_.

Neji dan Siserba putih menengok ke arah suara bising yang ternyata suara genteng yang dihancurkan. Terlihat pria yang cukup tua dengan rambut putih panjang jabrik tengah memberi Tsunade pertolongan pertama. Si serba putih menghampiri pria tua itu. Diikuti Neji.

"Tsunade. Kau lemah sekali Hn." Ejek pria tua itu pada Tsunade. Tsunade hanya memberikan deathglare pada pria tua itu.

"Aku agak tidak fit, Jiraiya." Ucap tsunade pada pria bernama Jiraiya itu. Jiraiya pun mengikatkan kain putih pada bahu Tsunade untuk langkah terakhir.

"Sudah." Jiraiya tersenyum lalu membantu Tsunade berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya sudah berkumpul di lorong ini.

"L-loh. Sudah selesai ya?" Kejut Kiba saat melihat Ko' yang tak bernyawa.

"Loh? Kok ada Hinata juga." Tambah Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ceritanya panjang." Ujar Neji singkat sambil menggotong tubuh Hinata ala Bridal Style. 3 si serba putih itu pun membuka tudung kepalanya. Rookie 12 terkejut.

"Sakura," Neji menautkan alis saat melihat si serba putih yang berada disampingnya ternyata adalah wanita. Apalagi wanita itu adalah teman sekelas nya, Haruno Sakura.

"Tenten.." Kiba berteriak histeris pada gadis model rambut yang di cepol dua yang sedang berpose narsis, Tenten. Teman sekelas mereka yang banyak bicara.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti Ino." Lirih Shikamaru sambil melirik sekilas pada siserba putih yang menolong nya tadi. Yamanaka Ino, kelas 12-1 IPA. Berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Ino tak kalah cerewet nya dengan Tenten.

"Jadi, Jiraiya. Murid asuhanmu ini adalah wanita dan murid di sekolahan yang kupimpin." Ujar Tsunade pada hanya memberikan cengirannya.

"Aaa, jadi Tsunade. Bolehkah aku dan ketiga anak buahku bertempat di mansion mu. Kurasa mansionmu cukup besar. Aku tidak ingin mereka terus-terusan menyewa apartemen untuk ruang berkumpul, terlalu mahal. Ya kan?" Pinta Jiraiya sambil memasang puppy eyes nya membuat Tsunade memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku berhutang padamu. Tapi ketiga anak buah mu harus menjadi Rookie 12, Jiraiya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, knapa kau dan ketiga anak buah mu disini?" Ujar Tsunade heran.

"Baiklah. Kita bergabung saja ya.. kan tujuan kita sama.. membasmi pemimpin Black Organization. Haha, kebetulan sekali ya. Kita juga ingin mendapat informasi dari Ichimura Teo." Jelas Jiraiya nyengir. Tsunade hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Hn, sudahlah. Yang penting MISI SUKSES." Ucap Tsunade lantang dan disambut anggukan dan senyuman Rookie 12. Sedangkan Neji hanya memandang wajah sepupu nya di gendongannya dengan pilu.

"Tsunade-sama, Hinata-sama bagaimana?" Tukas Neji. Tsunade pun menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Bawa saja ke mansion kita. Aku akan berikan penyembuhan untuk pinggangnya. Pagi-pagi sekali kau antarkan Hinata ke mansion Hyuuga." Ujar Tsunade. Lalu, Neji pun mengangguk. Mereka semua pun berlalu meninggalkan rumah Ichimura Teo / Ko' Hyuuga.

Di lain tempat. Naruto sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata nya. Menguceknya perlahan lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah jam weker. Pukul 03.30. lalu mendengus.

"Hn, kenapa aku bangun jam segini sih? Kan jadi susah untuk tidur lagi." Gumam Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pirang nya pelan. Mata sapphire birunya pun memandang smartphone yang terletak di meja kayu kecil di samping ranjang nya. Dengan cepat , Naruto pun mengambil smartphone yang di beri oleh Hinata itu.

"Hinata baik sekali. Aku semakin menyukai nya. Hn, Hinata." Gumam Naruto sambil memandang BlackBerry pemberian Hinata.

'Apa Hinata sudah bangun ya? Coba sms aja .' Pikir Naruto sambil mengutak-ngatik BB yang sekarang menjadi miliknya itu. Naruto pun menemukan contact bernama 'Hinata Lain' dan dengan segera Naruto pun mengetikkan sms dan di send ke nomor 'Hinata Lain'.

_Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.._

Neji terbangun dari tidur nya. Neji kini berada di ruang pengobatan karna sedari tadi ia menunggui Hinata yang diobati Tsunade. Karna kelelahan, Neji pun tertidur tadi. Dilirik nya smartphone Hinata yang tengah menyala di atas meja metalik di ruangan itu. Neji pun mengambil smartphone Hinata.

**Pagi, Hinata-san. Sudah bangun kah? Maaf mengganggu. :3**

**U. Naruto**

Neji menaikkan salah satu alis nya saat membaca sms Naruto. Neji mengabaikan sms dari Naruto. Neji malah memfokuskan diri melihat jam yang berada di smartphone Hinata. Jam 03.32. Neji pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas. Neji menghembuskan nafas lega. Tak ada lagi darah yang merembes di jaket ungu Hinata bagian pinganggnya, hanya darah yang mongering saja. Neji pun mengangkat Hinata pelan ala bridal. Lalu , mengangkat nya dan menggendong nya melewati lorong panjang mansion Rookie 12. Terdengar dengkuran halus saat Neji melewati kamar teman-temannya, Neji pun membuka pagar mansion saat berada di halaman dan berjalan pelan menuju mansion Hyuuga yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Angin pagi yang dingin berhembus dan membuat rambut coklat panjang Neji melambai-lambai.

300 Meter terlewat, mata Neji menyipit melihat siapa yang mendekat kearahnya. Saat mereka semakin dekat, Neji menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Loh, Neji-sama. Hinata-sama kenapa?" Tanya orang yang ternyata maid Hyuuga yang dulu nya adalah pengawal setia Neji. Pengawal itu membawa tas keranjang berisi sayur-sayuran dan seekor ayam yang sudah dipotong-potong. Neji berani bertaruh, maid ini habis berbelanja.

"Ah syukurlah , Khen. ini tadi aku bertemu Hinata-sama di semak-semak. Mm.. bisakah kau membawanya ke mansion. Aku tak bisa ke mansion hari ini." Ujar Neji. Hyuuga Khen, pun mengangguk angguk. Neji pun meletakkan Hinata pada punggung Khen. Neji pun berbalik.

"Neji-sama. Kenapa anda jarang di mansion? Aku merindukanmu loh." Tukas Khen sedikit bergurau. Neji pun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil ke Khen.

"Terima Kasih. Kau adalah pengawal ku yang paling setia. Tidak seperti maid yang lain. Aku bukan lagi Hyuuga, Khen. Aku tak perlu susah payah ke mansion lagi. Oh ya, bilang saja pada Hiashi-sama kalau kau yang menemukan Hinata-sama di semak-semak. Aku mempercayaimu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji pun berlalu dan menghilang di gelapnya malam. Khen tersenyum. Dia paling mengerti Neji. Dia juga satu-satu nya maid yang tau pembunuhan yang dilakukan Hiashi dan Neji kecil yang berlari menjauhi mansion di tengah hujan lebat.

"Semoga berhasil, Neji-sama." Gumam Khen yang langsung menghilang di tengah kegelapan dengan menggendong Hinata.

Neji berjalan perlahan menuju mansion sambil menunduk. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia melukai Hinata tadi. Neji pun menghembuskan nafas berat. Dinginnya dini hari membuat Neji sedikit menggigil.

"Eh, ada pemimpin Rookie 12." Sahut seseorang. Neji pun menoleh ke arah suara. Mata Neji terbelalak. 8 orang berpakaian hitam bermotif awan merah tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

_**Bersambung..**_

(NB : Maaf Minna-san, di chapter ini masih focus di Rookie 12. Jadi scene Naruto nya cuma sedikit. Dan juga Romance nya mungkin belum muncul untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Maaf jika ada typo dan kata yang amburegul, semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat update chapter selanjutnya! Arigatou..)


	6. Chapter 6 : Its Reality

_**Chap 6 Update!**_

Neji berjalan perlahan menuju mansion sambil menunduk. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia melukai Hinata tadi. Neji pun menghembuskan nafas berat. Dinginnya dini hari membuat Neji sedikit menggigil.

"Eh, ada pemimpin Rookie 12." Sahut seseorang. Neji pun menoleh ke arah suara. Mata Neji terbelalak. 8 orang berpakaian hitam bermotif awan merah tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"A..Akatsukii." Gumam Neji sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Nagato mengangkat tangannya. Dengan cepat, kini Akatsuki melingkari Neji minus Nagato yang tengah duduk di atas dahan pohon. Neji pun menghembuskan nafas dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Neji merutuki drinya sendiri karna tak membawa pistol ataupun pedang.

"Ck.. matilah kau." Kisame mengayunkan pedang besar yang dinamai 'Samehada' ke arah Neji. Neji dengan sigap melompat dengan menginjak pedang Kisame sebagai tumpuan. Dengan cepat Neji menendang kepala Kisame dengan keras dari atas. Kisame jatuh terjerembab. Hidan pun mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Neji. Neji mundur beberapa langkah. Tak sadar, di belakang nya telah ada Konan. Konan pun menendang Neji dengan sangat keras sampai Neji terguling beberapa meter. Kakuzu pun mengarahkan pistol nya kearah Neji yang mencoba berdiri.

_DOR_

_TING_

Peluru dari pistol Kakuzu terpental. Seorang dengan topeng tengah melindungi Neji dengan dua pedang nya. Neji terbelalak lalu berdiri di belakang orang bertopeng itu. Terlihat orang bertopeng itu berlari menuju Akatsuki sambil menebas-nebaskan pedang nya. Mata Itachi menyipit, memperhatikan gerakan ayunan pedang yang bagus oleh orang bertopeng ini. Dia pun mengeluarkan pedang nya. Kedua pedang saling bersentuhan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi menahan pedangnya agar tak kalah dari pedang milik orang bertopeng itu. Itachi pun dengan sengaja melemahkan pegangan pedangnya membuat pedang orang bertopeng itu menggores pergelangan tangan Itachi.

"Ketua, kita mundur." Lirih Itachi. Nagato pun turun dari dahan pohon lalu melirik ke Deidara sekilas. Deidara mengangguk. Lalu melamparkan bom asap ke tanah. Banyak asap menganggu penglihatan Neji. Saat asap berangsur menghilang. Neji melihat tak ada lagi Akatsuki. Hanya ada orang bertopeng yang meletakkan pedang nya di punggung. Dengan cepat orang bertopeng itu melompat di dahan pohon dan menghilang dalam kegelapan. Neji pun menatap kepergian orang bertopeng itu dengan bingung dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion. Dalam hati Neji bersyukur, ia tak terbunuh malam ini.

"Neji, aku perlu bicara. Temui aku di ruangan pertemuan." Neji disambut dengan ucapan Tsunade saat ia membuka pintu mansion. Tsunade pun berjalan cepat menuju ruang pertemuan. Neji mengunci pintu mansion lalu menuju ke ruang pertemuan. Masih terdengar dengkuran halus saat Neji melewati kamar teman-temannya. Neji pun membuka pelan pintu ruang pertemuan. Terlihat sinar menyilaukan yang ditimbulkan oleh lampu. Menganggu penglihatan Neji. Neji pun melihat di dalam ruang pertemuan. Jiraiya, Sakura dan Tsunade tengah duduk manis di karpet. Neji pun ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Neji, siapa pemimpin Black Organization?" Tanya Tsunade to the point sambil menatap Neji intens. Sakura juga. Hanya Jiraiya yang menguap lebar. Neji pun menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Hyuuga Hiashi." Jawab Neji mantap. Mata Tsunade dan Sakura membulat. Mata Jiraiya hanya memicing.

"Hyuuga Hiashi kan—" Ucap Sakura menggantung.

"Ayah Hinata." Neji melanjutkan ucapan Sakura. Tsunade terlihat semakin geram.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku sejak dulu, BAKA! Kau pun sejak dulu tak memberitahukan masa lalu mu! Keparat kau! Jadi pamanmu itu kan yang membantai klan Uzumaki. Kau tau, Naruto sangat menderita saat ini! Pamanmu juga yang mengajak orangtua rookie 12 bergabung dengan organisasi buruk itu! KKUSOOO!" Ucap Tsunade marah, Tsunade pun melayangkan pukulannya telak di pipi kanan Neji. Pipi Neji memerah karna pukulan Tsunade. Neji hanya menatap Tsunade yang tengah marah dengan wajah datar.

"Alasanku tak memberitau kalian, karna aku tak ingin kalian membunuh ayah Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama bisa sangat sedih karna itu. Ibu dulu pernah bilang padaku untuk selalu menjaga Hinata-sama dan tak membuat dia bersedih. Aku sangat menyayangi Hinata-sama. Aku yakin ekspresi teman-teman jika mengetahui hal ini pasti berekspresi sama seperti Tsunade-sama saat ini. Dan mereka akan segera membunuh ayah Hinata-sama. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi." Ujar Neji panjang lebar. Sakura terlihat menahan marah saat ini. Amarah Tsunade pun semakin surut. Tsunade pun berbalik dan berdiri membelakangi Neji, Sakura dan Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu, Agar Hinata tak bersedih. Hinata adalah anak Hiashi. Suatu hari nanti, Hinata pasti akan mendirikan organisasi lain yang lebih buruk. Sperti kata pepatah, sifat anak tak jauh beda dari orang tua nya. Jadi, kita akan membunuh Hiashi dan.. Hinata juga." Tukas Tsunade. Jiraiya dan Sakura terbelalak. Neji pun mulai berekspresi setelah Tsunade mengucapkan nama sepupu yang disayanginya itu.

"Ku-kumohon jangan bunuh Hinata-sama, Tsunade-sama." suara Neji tercekat. kini Neji sedang bersujud sambil memeluk kaki Tsunade. Tak memperdulikan image cool nya yang rusak karna sikapnya ini. Tsunade menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali.

"Tidak, Neji." Neji kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Tsunade. Tsunade diam sejenak lalu menghentakkan tubuh Neji dengan kaki nya membuat Neji terpelanting dan punggungnya menatap dinding. Tsunade pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

"Ssst..Sakura, kau janji ya untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini pada Rookie 12." Bisik Jiraiya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam membisu, tak menanggapi Jiraiya.

"Paman Neji itu ternyata yang membunuh Ibu, Jiraiya-sama." Sakura malah mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dengan ekspresi datar. Jiraiya pun menghela nafas lalu memegang pundak Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sakura." Jiraiya menenangkan Sakura. Lalu, Sakura pun berdiri dan berlalu dari ruang ini. Jiraiya pun menoleh kearah Neji yang tengah menunduk.

"Aku pergi dulu, Neji. Aku takut mereka akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan seluruh mansion ini." Pamit Jiraiya meninggalkan Neji sendirian di ruangan ini. Ekspresi Neji sekarang pun sangat sulit ditebak.

Hinata terbangun dari kasur berukuran besar milik nya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ini adalah kamarnya. Hinata pun terduduk. Sekarang ia tengah menggunakan piyama. Seingatnya tadi malam dia menggunakan jaket berwarna ungu lavender dan di tertembak di bagian pinggangnya. Hinata menyentuh kedua pinggangnya. Tidak mengeluarkan darah. Namun, masih terasa ngilu. Apakah semalam cuma mimpi? Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka, Nampak pria gagah berambut hitam panjang tengah masuk kamar Hinata dan duduk dipinggiran kasur Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata."

"Ohayou, Ayah." Hinata membalas sapaan Hiashi dengan tersenyum. Hinata pun menyelaraskan duduk nya di samping Hiashi.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau terlihat bingung sekali." Lirih Hiashi dengan wajah datarnya. Hinata pun menunduk mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Entahlah. Tadi malam sepertinya pinggangku tertembak di rumah Ko'. Dan Ko' keadaannya sekarat dan dikelilingi orang-orang berbaju hitam yang tak kukenali satu orang pun. Tapi kenapa aku disini?" Ujar Hinata sambil menunduk. Hiashi mengusap pelan rambut panjang Hinata.

"Mungkin kau cuma mimpi, Hinata. Pinggangmu tak tertembak, mungkin hanya nyeri karna tadi malam kau jatuh dari kasur dan tak sadarkan diri. Soal Ko', mungkin itu ikatan batin. Ko' meninggal –Hinata terbelalak- tapi bukan karna dibunuh, tapi karna rumahnya kebakaran." Jelas Hiashi menyatakan kebohongan pada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak ayah, aku sangat yakin bahwa rumah Ko' tidak kebakaran, tapi ia dibunuh. Itu terasa sangat nya—"

"Sudahlah, kau mungkin kelelahan. kau hari ini tak usah masuk sekolah dulu. Kau istirahat saja ya." Lirih Hiashi. Hinata pun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Ia pun kembali menidurkan kembali tubuhnya di kasur nya. Hiashi beranjak meninggalkan Hinata dan tak lupa menutup kamar Hinata.

"Tapi, kenapa terasa nyata?" Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Lalu, kedua manik amethyst nya pun dengan perlahan menutup.

Naruto berjalan pelan di koridor KIHS sambil menunduk. Ia merasa tak bersemangat hari ini. Pertama, Tsunade tak ke kos-kosan nya. Kedua, Hinata tak membalas sms nya. Ketiga, ia harus berjalan lagi menuju sekolah. Naruto menghela nafas. Naruto pun membuka pintu ruang kelasnya. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang sudah datang. Naruto pun tak ingin bergerak banyak, Ia berjalan gontai menuju bangkunya lalu duduk.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san." Sapa Naruto pada Sakura yang kebetulan sudah datang.

"O-ohayou, Naruto." Sapa Sakura lesu tanpa menatap Naruto sedikit pun. Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Ternyata tak hanya dia yang tak bersemangat hari ini.

"Eh-eh, kemarin Sasame-san, pacar Sasuke-kun mati mengenaskan banget lohh."

"Benar? Ih, aku sampai ngeri."

"Iya, kepalanya terpenggal."

"S-seram ih."

"Iya, malang banget nasibnya Sasame-san. Pasti Sasuke-kun sangat bersedih."

Terdengar bising-bising suara anak yang menggosip di kelas 12-1 IPA. Membuat Naruto harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia memang tau kematian Sasame. Tapi, ia tak mau mengingatnya karena ia benci hal tragis. Bel pertanda masuk pun telah berdering. Mata Naruto pun mulai menjelajah di setiap sudut kelas, namun Naruto tak menemukan Hinata di kelas nya. Seorang sensei pun masuk ke kelas 12-1 IPA.

"Morning all, How are you today?" sapa sang sensei yang mengajar bahasa inggris dengan ceria. Pelajaran bahasa inggris adalah pelajaran paling membosankan bagi murid kelas 12-1 IPA.

"Morning, Ankoo-sensei. I'm Fine, and youuuuu?" Semua murid serentak menjawabnya walaupun agak malas-malasan.

"I am fine too. Hei-hei, Where are you zing, all? Hehe, biar tambah semangat. Kita kedatangan murid baru loh dari Amegakure." Ucap Anko sambil tersenyum senang. Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang lelaki yang tengah tersenyum. Lalu lelaki itu pun berdiri menghadap siswa-siswi 12-1 IPA. Para murid 12-1 IPA pun melongo menatap murid baru dengan kulit pucat ini.

"Hy, Please introduce your self." Perintah Anko sambil memegang bahu murid baru itu. Murid baru itu pun mengangguk.

"Hai, namaku Sai. Pindahan dari sekolah Amegakure Interational High School. Salam kenal." Ucap murid baru yang bernama Sai itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

'Anak ini tersenyum kok kayak gak ikhlas banget sih?' Pikir Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"All right, Sai. kau bisa menempati tempat disamping Sasuke." Perintah Anko. Sai pun berjalan menuju bangku disamping Sasuke yang kebetulan kosong karna sebelumnya tempat duduk sebelah Sasuke ini ditempati Sasame. Sasuke hanya memandang tak suka pada Sai. Sai membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Sai pun menoleh ke belakang. Mata hitam kelamnya bertemu dengan mata shappire biru milik Naruto. Sai pun tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto cengo dengan sikap anak baru ini.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sai mengajak Naruto berkenalan sambil menjulurkan tangan kanan nya. Naruto memandang heran dengan Sai ini. Dari semua murid, kenapa Sai itu mengajak nya berkenalan pertama?

'Apa mungkin dia homo? Apa dia menyukai ku sejak pandangan pertama. Mati aku.' Pikir Naruto menutup mata dan menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aku bukan homo kok, dan aku tak menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama." Ucap Sai lantas tersenyum. Naruto pun membuka matanya.

"APA?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang ku fikirkan?!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sai. Anko-sensei yang tengah menulis di papan tulis itu pun menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-san? Mau mengepel lantai kelas sore ini kah?"

"A-ah, tidak Anko-sensei. M-maaf." Ucap Naruto gelagapan. Anko pun melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya itu. Sai pun kembali tersenyum, Naruto mulai muak dengan anak baru ini.

"Uzumaki? Aku tak pernah dengar marga keluarga itu?" Tanya Sai memulai pembicaraan lagi pada Naruto. Naruto hanya memutar bola mata bosan, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sai. Naruto lalu membuka buku tulisnya dan menulis tulisan berbahasa asing yang ada di papan tulis.

"Baiklah. Salam kenal, Uzumaki Naruto." Sai pun tersenyum lalu berbalik. Iris sapphire Naruto pun terbelalak.

'Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia bisa tau namaku, seingatku aku belum memasang nama dada.' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat ke seragam nya. Naruto ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Sai, tapi ia tak ingin di cap berisik oleh Anko-sensei dan pada akhirnya harus mengepel kelas ini.

Malam hari yang sangat dingin, membuat Naruto harus mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Tubuh Naruto menggigil. Ia pun dengan langkah gontainya menuju dapur lalu memasak air untuk menyeduh teh hangat.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Pintu kos-kosan Naruto diketuk tiga kali, membuat Naruto kaget. Dan menoleh sejenak kearah pintu kos-kosan. Naruto pun tak habis fikir kenapa ada yang menganggu nya di malam hari. Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Mata Naruto pun terbelalak.

Di lain tempat. Neji kini mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dari tadi sore sepulang sekolah ia tak ingin memperlihatkan batang hidungnya pada teman-temannya. Membuat teman-temannya hanya mengangkat bahu. Pintu kamar Neji sedikit terbuka, nampaklah gadis bersurai pinky menghampiri Neji lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur Neji.

"Neji, ayo makan malam. Teman-teman menunggu." Sakura angkat suara.

"Maaf soal Ibumu, Sakura. Aku tak tau kalau dia juga membunuh ibumu." Lirih Neji sambil menatap datar kedepan. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, Neji. Aku tak membencimu ataupun Hinata. Aku hanya membenci ayah Hinata. Oh ya, setelah selesai makan, kau disuruh Tsunade-sama untuk menemuinya di ruang pribadinya Tsunade-sama." Seru Sakura. Neji pun mengangguk. Sakura pun menuju Ruang makan diikuti Neji.

…

"Sai," Ucap Naruto parau saat melihat Sai kehujanan didepan pintu kos-kosan Naruto. Sai pun tersenyum pada Naruto. Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik lengan Sai agar masuk kedalam dan Naruto pun menutup pintu kos-kosannya.

"Naruto, aku mau mencari kos-kosan yang kosong disekitar sini. tapi ternyata tak ada. Jadi begini lah." Ucap Sai sambil tetap memasang senyum yang menurut Naruto palsu ini. Naruto pun memutar bola matanya.

"Hhh, Baiklah. Tinggalah disini untuk sementara. Sana ganti baju dikamarku. Akan kupinjamkan bajuku." Naruto segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sai hanya menyunggingkan senyum nya.

"Mm.. Naruto. Bajumu kebesaran." Keluh Sai saat melihat baju orange yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Naruto mendengus.

"Hhh.. sudahlah, kau cerewet sekali sihh." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di ranjang Naruto. Sai tadi pagi hanya berkenalan sekilas dengan Naruto. Ya, mungkin tidak sekilas.

"Terimakasih ya. Apa di kelas ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" Sai mulai melontarkan perntanyaan yang aneh-aneh. Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau Tanya begitu? Apa jangan-jangan kau mata-mata?" Naruto menyelidik. Naruto kembali teringat bahwa Sai bisa tahu namanya tanpa diberitahu, mungkin ia mata-mata?

"Tidak. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mendekatkan dengan dia. Sebagai balas budi." Sai menyunggingkan senyum nya lagi. Membuat Naruto muak.

"Ada. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi tadi dia tak masuk. Kau tak akan mengenal—"

"Apa ini Hyuuga Hinata?" Sai pun menyodorkan selembar foto dari dompetnya. Naruto pun membulatkan matanya lalu menunjuk-nunjuk Sai.

"Hei! Knapa kau bisa mengenalnyaa!" Teriak Naruto heboh. Sai pun tersenyum.

"Entahlah." Sai menjawab dengan singkat. Membuat Naruto hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah di sofa sana. Aku mau tidur disini." Lirih Naruto sambil mendorong-dorong badan Sai menjauhi ranjangnya.

"Apa bisa kau saja yang tidur di sofa? Aku agak nggak enakan badan." Seru Sai sambil memeluk badannya sendiri. Naruto mencibir Sai dari dalam hati.

"Tidak mau."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau besok aku mengajarimu menggunakan ini." Ucap Sai sambil memegang dua buah pedang. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Heh, sejak kapan benda itu ada di kamarku?"

"Sejak kau tak sadar kalau aku membawa pedang. Gimana? Tertarik tidak? Kau bisa melindungi Hinata-chan mu lho jika bisa menggunakan pedang ini." Rayu Sai. Naruto pun terlihat berfikir. Tidak buruk juga. Naruto pun mengiyakan permintaan Sai lalu berjengit menuju ruang tamu untuk tidur disana. Sedangkan Sai, Hanya tersenyum lalu menidurkan dirinya di ranjang milik Naruto.

…

Neji menatap pintu berwarna coklat dihadapannya. Neji pun menghembuskan nafas. Dengan perlahan diputarnya knop pintu, Dan sedikit demi sedikit nampaklah Tsunade yang tengah duduk membelakangi Neji. Neji pun melangkahkan kaki nya lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Tsunade. Tsunade memutar kursi putarnya lalu ia kini berhadapan dengan Neji.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Tsunade-sama?" Neji memulai pembicaraan dengan bahasa yang seformal mungkin. Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Maaf soal tadi pagi. Aku hanya tak bisa mengendalikan emosi ku." Ungkap Tsunade yang langsung diiyakan oleh Neji.

"Ubah rencana. Kita tak akan membunuh Hinata. Tapi membunuh Hiashi." Tambah Tsunade. Neji terlihat berfikir. Mungkin ini satu-satu nya rencana yang bagus, daripada Hinata juga ikut dibunuh. Neji pun mengangguk.

"Neji, apa kau punya rencana?"

"Mm.. mungkin begini. Berdasar informasi yang diberikan oleh Ko', setahun lagi akan ada penyerangan besar-besaran yang akan dilakukan oleh Black Organization. kalau menurutku, sehari sebelum penyerangan itu kita harus menyerang lebih dulu markas Black Organization ." Usul Neji. Tsunade terlihat berfikir lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah. Aku terima usulanmu."

_Bersambung.._

(NB : Naruto akhirnya bakalan punya kemampuan untuk melindungi Hinata-chan. Lantas, siapakah Sai sebenarnya?

Jika ada typo, kata yang amburegul atau istilah yang salah, Mohon dimaklumkan dan beritahu saya. Saya hanya penulis amatir. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat update chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou..)


	7. Chapter 7 : Black Organization

_Chapter sebelum nya :_

"Neji, apa kau punya rencana?"

"Mm.. mungkin begini. Berdasar informasi yang diberikan oleh Ko', setahun lagi akan ada penyerangan besar-besaran yang akan dilakukan oleh Black Organization. kalau menurutku, sehari sebelum penyerangan itu kita harus menyerang lebih dulu markas Black Organization ." Usul Neji. Tsunade terlihat berfikir lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah. Aku terima usulanmu."

_**Chapter 7**_

_Flashback_

Jiraiya adalah seorang pengamat politik. Politik yang terjadi di pemerintahan dulu aman-aman saja, mungkin hanya konflik yang penyelesaian nya mudah. Namun akhir-akhir ini, dunia politik semakin kacau karna terjadi banyak pembunuhan dan hilang nya direktur-direktur perusahaan besar. Dimulai dari pembantaian klan Uzumaki. Lalu kematian nyonya Haruno. Juga kematian direktur perusahaan D Rock dan istrinya. Yang notabene mereka adalah orang-orang yang aktif di dunia politik. Jiraiya akhirnya mulai bergerak setelah terjadi pembunuhan seorang anggota badan secretariat pengamat politik, Hyuga Hizashi dan istrinya, yang notabene mereka adalah teman Jiraiya semenjak SMA.

Jiraiya bingung harus bagaimana memulai nya, hingga suatu ketika ia bertemu seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menangis di sebuah pemakaman umum. Jiraiya pun menghampirinya.

"Hei.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil memegang pundang anak perempuan itu. Anak permpuan itu pun menoleh. terlihat air mata bercucuran dari manic emerald anak ini lalu membasahi kedua pipi chubby nya.

"P-paman, ibuku meninggal tahun lalu. Dan aku masih tidak terima jika ibu meninggal karna dibunuh. Demi ibuku, Aku akan mencari pembunuhnya.." Ucap anak itu dengan tangan mengepal. Jiraiya mentatap fisik anak perempuan itu. Rambut merah mudanya mengingatkannya pada Haruno Sakemi yang mati tahun lalu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawab anak itu dengan mata memancarkan kebencian, Jiraiya mengerti bahwa Sakura memang anak dari Haruno Sakemi. Jiraiya pun berjongkok lalu menghapus air mata yang berada di pipi Sakura dengan telapak tangan nya.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari pembunuh itu, nak." Ujar Jiraiya diselingi senyuman. Mata Sakura pun berbinar mendengar pernyataan Jiraiya.

"Benarkah paman?" Tanya Sakura kecil mencoba meyakinkan. Jiraiya pun mengangguk. Sakura pun senang dan lantas memeluk Jiraiya.

"Ayo, ikut paman." Jiraiya pun menggandeng Sakura menuju suatu tempat.

Di lain tempat, di malam yang sangat dingin, Detektif Tsunade sedang membolak-balik dokumen tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Tsunade mengernyit membaca dokumen yang isinya alasan kematian yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Tangan Tsunade pun mulai mengepal. Karena suntuk, Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di tengah hujan sambil mengenakan payung. Ketika ia sedang berjalan santai, ia ditabrak seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari tanpa arah. Anak laki-laki itu pun pingsan setelah manabrak Tsunade. Tsunade pun memandang anak laki-laki ini.

"Hyuga?" Tsunade pun kembali mengingat bahwa setengah jam yang lalu ia mendapat kabar kematian Hyuga Hizashi dan Hyuga Satori yang dibunuh namun belum jelas siapa pembunuhnya.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Hizashi. Aku akan membawanya." Tsunade pun mulai mengangkat anak laki-laki itu di gendongan nya dan membawanya pergi.

Di pagi yang sangat cerah, Neji kecil terbangun dari pingsan nya. Ia terduduk lalu memegang kepalanya yang dibungkus oleh perban. Neji pun melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang menghampirinya.

"Siapa nama mu, nak?" Tanya Tsunade sambil membelai rambut coklat Neji. Neji hanya menatap Tsunade dingin.

"Hyuga Neji." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Kenapa kau berlari-lari di tengah malam, Neji?" Tanya Tsunade lagi. Mencoba mencari informasi dari Hyuga kecil ini.

"Ayah dan Ibuku di bunuh." Jawab Neji datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah kau tau siapa pembunuhnya?" Tanya Tsunade lagi. Tsunade semakin dekat dengan informasi. Neji terlihat berfikir, ia teringat adik sepupu nya, Hinata. Tidak mungkin ia membocorkan rahasia bahwa ayah Hinata yang membunuh kedua orang tua nya, Hinata bisa sedih.

"Aku.. tidak ingat." Ucap Neji berbohong. Tsunade pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah." Tsunade pun membelai rambut coklat panjang Neji lalu beranjak meninggalkan Neji. Neji mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Terlihat seorang anak berambut bob sedang duduk memunggungi Neji.

"Apa orang tua mu juga dibunuh?" Tanya anak itu sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah Neji. Neji tidak menjawab. Anak itu kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Orang tua ku dibunuh 6 bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku hidup hanya untuk mencari tau siapa pembunuh itu. Dan aku akan bekerja untuk Tsunade-sama, membantunya mencari informasi. Dia adalah seorang detektif." Jelas anak berambut bob itu lalu beranjak meninggalkan Neji. Neji yang sangat ceria, mendadak menjadi pribadi yang dingin karena peristiwa yang menimpanya. Otak cerdas Neji mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

Tahun berlalu sangat cepat, dunia politik kembali damai. seolah tak pernah terjadi pembunuhan berantai itu. Mereka semua melupakan dan menutup kasus nya, tapi tidak dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Hingga pada tahun ke 5 setelah tragedy pembunuhan Hyuga Hizashi, dunia politik kembali gempar dengan hilang nya semua direktur perusahaan terkenal. Jiraiya dan Tsunade pun mulai bergerak kembali. Mereka berdua pun melakukan pertemuan di mansion milik Tsunade.

"Tsunade, aku mendapat informasi tentang kematian Hyuga Hikari. Istri dari direktur perusahaan Hyuga Corp, Hyuga Hiashi." Ucap Jiraiya membuka pembicaraan. Tsunade pun terkejut.

"Bukankah Hyuga Hikari sedang berada di luar negeri?" Tanya Tsunade. Jiraiya menggeleng.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari orang dalam. Hyuga Hikari mati pada 1 tahun setelah kematian Hyuga Hizashi dan istrinya. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak tau apa penyebab kematian Hyuga Hikari. Entah dibunuh atau murni kecelakaan. Kematian nyonya Hyuga ini sangat tidak kentara di publik. " Jelas Jiraiya. Tsunade mengurut pelipisnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Heesshh apa lagi ini? Apakah korban selanjutnya adalah Hyuga Hiashi? Apakah akan terjadi pembantaian klan Hyuga?" Tsunade coba menebak-nebak. Jiraiya hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Selama 3 tahun ini pun aku mencoba menelitinya. Tapi tak menemukan apa-apa." Ungkap Jiraiya sambil membetulkan letak kaca mata nya.

"Aku akan mencari informasi secepatnya. Aku akan meminta anak-anak dari direktur perusahaan yang hilang untuk membantuku. Kau juga harus merekrut mereka. Pasti mereka sekarang di ambang kebingungan." Ucap Tsunade lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jiraiya.

Di sebuah sekolah Junior High School yang terkenal, Neji sedang duduk diam di kursi dalam kelas bersama Lee. Hingga ia mendengar pembicaraan dari teman sekelasnya.

"Ayah dan ibuku 2 hari yang lalu mendadak hilang. Apakah kalian merasakan hal yang sama?" Ucap seorang anak berambut coklat jabrik pendek.

"Ya, Kiba. Aku juga sedang memikirkannya." Sahut seorang anak sambil membenarkan kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Hueeee, ayah dan ibuu.. aku tak ikhlassss.. siapa yang akan memasakkan ku makanan.." Ucap seorang anak berbadan gendut sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah, Chouji. Kita juga sedang memikirkan jalan keluarnya." Ucap seorang anak berambut seperti nanas sambil berfikir. Kelihatannya dialah yang paling cerdas. Neji dan Lee pun saling berpandangan. Neji pun menghampiri ke empat anak itu.

"Kalian berempat, ikutlah denganku. Akan kupertemukan kalian dengan Tsunade-sama." Ujar Neji dengan ekspresi dingin. Keempat bocah itu terlihat bingung dan berfikir. Namun akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Neji.

Sore hari terasa begitu kelabu bagi Sakura. Setelah kematian ibunya, kini ayahnya yang menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tak dipedulikannya sepatu sekolah nya yang menjadi kotor karna ia tak memperhatikan jalan. Lantas, pandangan Sakura pun teralih pada dua anak perempuan yang sedang murung di bawah pohon. Sakura pun menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Kedua anak itu pun menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Orangtua ku hilang secara tiba tiba. Hiks hiks.." Ucap anak dengan rambut berwarna pirang panjang lantas menangis. anak disebelahnya hanya bisa mengelus punggung teman nya ini.

"Orangtua kami hilang secara tiba-tiba kemarin lusa. Sampai sekarang pun belum ada kabarnya." Tambah anak dengan rambut dicepol 2 ini. Anak ini terlihat lebih tegar.

"Ikutlah denganku. Ada yang ingin kutunjukan pada kalian." Ajak Sakura. Kedua gadis ini terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

Neji dan Lee telah sampai di mansion milik Tsunade. Dibelakang mereka diikuti empat bocah laki-laki. Tsunade pun muncul dibalik pintu. Neji dan Lee membungkuk memberi hormat pada Tsunade.

"Neji, Lee. Siapa mereka?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada nya.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, tadi Neji.." Ucap Lee menggantung. Alis Tsunade pun berkerut. Tsunade pun melihat ke arah Neji, meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, orang tua mereka berempat hilang secara mendadak. Saya rasa mereka bisa sangat membantu…" Jelas Neji. Tsunade pun tersenyum. Lalu ia menatap keempat bocah yang orang tua nya sangat Tsunade kenal.

'Neji sangat peka sekali dengan keadaan.' Pikir Tsunade bangga.

"Masuklah kalian berempat." Suruh Tsunade. Tsunade pun mulai masuk kedalam, diikuti 6 bocah yang baru menginjak SMP itu.

"Aku adalah Tsunade. Seorang detektif. Aku akan membantu kalian mencari orang tua kalian yang hilang secara tiba-tiba. Mulai sekarang, kalian dibawah komando ku." Ucap Tsunade to the point. Keempat bocah itu pun saling berpandangan. Suasana pun seketika hening.

"Aku setuju." Sang bocah berambut nanas angkat suara.

"Tapi Shikamaru, kenapa?" Sang bocah gendut meminta alasan. Sang bocah berambut nanas pun hanya diam.

"Aku mengenal anda, Tsunade-sama. Anda adalah detektif yang sangat terkenal. Jadi saya menyetujui ajakan anda." Ucap bocah berkacamata hitam yang juga terlihat cerdas itu.

"Shino! Kau.. ah baiklah." Sang bocah gendut pun akhirnya pasrah.

"Ini adalah cara untuk mencari orang tua kita yang hilang kan? Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolaknya." Ujar sang bocah berambut jabrik coklat. Tsunade pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku adalah ketua kalian. Dan aku akan mengajari kalian ilmu beladiri, aturan menembak dan menggunakan pedang. Sehingga akan terbentuklah sebuah kelompok pembela kebenaran bernama, Rookie 12."

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen yang terkunci dengan paksa, nampaklah seorang pria dewasa berambut putih yang sedang tidur mengorok diatas sofa. Sakura dan kedua anak perempuan yang diajaknya pun sweatdrop.

"Jiraiya-sama! Oy! Bangunlah!." Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jiraiya. Namun Jiraiya tak kunjung sadar. Sakura pun mengambil gelas berisi air yang tak jauh darinya lalu menyiramkannya pada muka Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun seketika bangun.

"Oy, Oy Sakuraaa.." Ucap Jiraiya lantas terduduk. Jiraiya pun mengucek kedua matanya perlahan lalu membukanya. Dihadapannya kini terlihat Sakura berdiri dengan anak perempuan berambut pirang bermata biru dan anak dengan gaya rambut di cepol dua.

'Anak Yamanaka Inoichi, pemilik toko bunga mewah Yamanaka. Dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan produksi senjata asal China.' Gumam Jiraiya dalam hati meneliti kedua anak di hadapannya.

"Mereka kehilangan kedua orang tua nya, Jiraiya-sama. Bantulah mereka." Pinta Sakura pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun memasang wajah berfikir di hadapan ketiga bocah perempuan ini

"Ya aku akan membantu kalian. Kalian sudah masuk ke dalam team Jiraiya." Ucap Jiraiya narsis. Sakura pun tak pernah tau kalau Jiraiya punya niat membuat team. Ketiga anak perempuan itu sweatdrop.

"H-hah? Jiraiya team? Yang benar saja. Apa anda bisa menjamin bahwa orang tua kita akan ditemukan?" Ucap sang gadis berambut pirang sewot.

"Aku akan menjaminnya. Tapi tidak butuh waktu sebentar." Jiraiya mulai berkata serius. Melihat keseriusan dalam wajah Jiraiya, kedua anak ini pun akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Jiraiya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, Rookie 12 dan Team Jiraiya pun sering melakukan misi berbahaya untuk sekadar mencari informasi tentang dalang dibalik hancurnya dunia politik ini. Namun semua berakhir dengan tangan kosong. Hingga akhirnya, Tsunade mendapat informasi tentang organisasi hitam dalam dunia politik yang disebut Black Organization. Tsunade sangat yakin bahwa Black Organization ada hubungannya dengan kehancuran dunia politik. Tsunade pun menyamar menjadi kepala sekolah Konoha International High School untuk memata-matai genk yang ada hubungannya dengan Black Organization.

_End of Flashback_

…

_6 Months Later.._

Seseorang dengan topeng berwarna hitam menguping pembicaraan di luar ruang kerja Hiashi. Ia menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu bercat coklat itu. Terdengar pembicaraan antara dua orang laki-laki dewasa.

"Culik Hinata. Bawa dia menjauh dari sini. Setelah itu, bunuh dia." Suara baritone menggema di setiap ruangan itu.

"Tapi, Hiashi-sama. Bukankah dia anakmu.. anak semata wayangmu." Kali ini, suara berat menyahuti.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Laksanakan saja." Suara Baritone itu meninggi.

"Baik." Dan seseorang dengan topeng itu pun segera menjauh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang hendak keluar dari ruangan.

…

"Naruto, perkembangan mu sangat pesat." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Naruto menggenggam dua pedang di kedua tangannya. Naruto tampak kelelahan lantas ia pun menyeka keringat di dahinya lalu tersenyum kearah Sai.

"Terimakasih, Sai." Sai beranjak dari duduknya di bawah pohon sakura lalu menghampiri Naruto dan memegang kedua pundak nya.

"Mari latihan bertarung denganku." Sai mengambil dua bilah pedang yang beberapa bulan lalu dibelinya bersama dengan Naruto di sebuah ruko khusus pedang. Naruto hanya menyengir. Sai pun menyiapkan kuda-kudanya lalu mengacungkan sebilah pedang nya dihadapan Naruto. Naruto juga. Sai mulai menebas pedang nya, Naruto dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan satu pedangnya. Sai mundur beberapa langkah. dengan cepat Sai pun berlari sambil menggerakan pedangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Naruto kembali menangkis dan dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Sai. Sai dengan reflek yang sangat bagus bisa menghindarinya. Namun naas, beberapa helai rambut hitamnya terpotong karna pedang Naruto. Karna tak konsentrasi, Naruto pun dengan mudah memojokkan Sai dengan pedangnya didinding kos-kosan Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau menang." Sai menyerah. Naruto pun menurunkan bilah pedangnya dari leher Sai. Naruto tersenyum.

"Wah perkembangan mu meningkat dengan pesat, Naruto!" Ucap Sai bangga sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun menunjukan lagi senyuman tiga jarinya dan jari tangannya berpose ala Victoria.

"Tentu. Ini juga karenamu. Terimakasih Sai-sensei." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat. Sai hanya menunjukan senyuman nya lagi.

"Sudah cukup latihannya, ayo berangkat ke sekolah, Naruto!" Sai beranjak lalu meletakkan kedua pedang nya di dinding kos an Naruto. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua pun berjalan kaki bersama menuju KIHS.

Suasana kelas 12-1 IPA ricuh dikarenakan Kakashi-sensei belum masuk. Atau mungkin telat lagi? Padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukan di angka 8. Naruto hanya mendengus malas lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Hubungannya dengan Hinata selama 6 bulan ini berjalan pesat. Naruto bahkan hampir setiap hari berkirim pesan dengan Hinata. Memikirkannya saja membuat hatinya serasa begitu bahagia. Sai yang melihat Naruto senyum-senyum bahkan mengira Naruto sudah crazy. Suasana yang membosankan tiba-tiba terasa mengerikan dikarenakan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas tanpa salam atau ketukan pintu. Hening.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Rocklee, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Tenten. Pergi ke ruangan ku sekarang!" Perintah Tsunade. Dengan langkah yang terbilang sangat terburu-buru, Tsunade pun meninggalkan kelas diikuti mereka ber sembilan.

"Heahh.. Nenek Tsunade menganggu halusinasi ku saja." Naruto melengos. Tiba-tiba Sai menyahut.

"Tidakkah kau curiga kenapa Hinata-chan dari kemarin tidak masuk?" Sai angkat suara, membuat Naruto berpaling kepadanya.

"Ya mungkin dia sakit. Atau ada urusan dengan keluarganya." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Tidakkah kau curiga kenapa Hinata-chan tidak mengabari mu kalau ia sakit atau ada urusan dengan keluarganya?" Ucap Sai. Naruto tertohok. Ia terlihat berfikir keras. Benar juga kata Sai. Pandangan Naruto pun mulai serius.

"Sai.. katakan. Apa kau tau sesuatu?" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat bangku Hinata yang kosong. Dan juga.. bangku Uchiha Sasuke juga kosong.

Di ruangan Tsunade kini sudah ada Jiraiya. Mereka ber 11 berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran. Suasana mulai serius dan tegang.

"Aku baru saja mendapat informasi dari asistenku. Bahwa.. Hinata telah diculik. Dan kita akan melakukan misi penyelamatan Hinata." Ujar Tsunade membuka suara. Hanya tatapan melongo yang ditunjukan oleh Rookie 12, lalu tergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut mereka. Wajah Neji terlihat penuh amarah.

"Sabar, kita tidak akan berangkat sekarang. Nanti kita akan berangkat ketika mal-"

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucapan Jiraiya pun dipotong dengan tidak sopan oleh Neji. Neji beranjak. Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Hentikan Neji! Kalau kita berangkat sekarang, semuanya akan curiga. Kontrol emosimu. Asisten ku bilang ia sudah mengetahui letak pastinya Hinata dimana sekarang. Jadi bersabarlah. Kita akan menyusun rencana dulu nanti. Jadi semua setelah pulang sekolah harus segera ke Mansion. Sekarang silahkan kembali."

Bel pertanda pulang di KIHS telah berbunyi. Sai dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menuju jalan pulang dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak. Naruto masih memikirkan kata-kata Sai tadi. Hanya keheningan yang menyapa perjalanan pulang Said an Naruto.

_Flashback_

"Sai.. katakan. Apa kau tau sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya serius tiba-tiba. Membuat Sai terkejut. Sai pun menghela nafas.

"Aku mendapat informasi kalau.. Hinata diculik." Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata Sai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto pun terkejut.

"Hah?! Serius kau?" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai.

_Bersambung.._

(NB : Siapa kah orang bertopeng itu? Dan bagaiman reaksi Naruto ketika mendengar Hinata diculik?

Di chapter ini memang sengaja alur nya di percepat, dan banyak skip. Maaf jika ada typo dan kata yang amburegul, saya hanya penulis amatir. Jika memang ada kesalahan tolong beritahu saya. Seperti biasa, semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat update chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou..)

Hyuga-san


	8. Chapter 8 : Save Hinata!

_**Chapter sebelumnya :**_

_Flashback_

"Sai.. katakan. Apa kau tau sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya serius tiba-tiba. Membuat Sai terkejut. Sai pun menghela nafas.

"Aku mendapat informasi kalau.. Hinata diculik." Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata Sai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto pun terkejut.

"Hah?! Serius kau?" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai.

_**Chapter 8**_

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke juga tidak masuk. Bukankah itu suatu kebetulan?" Tambah Sai membuat Naruto menggeram. Naruto sangat tau betapa Sasuke sangat membenci Hinata. Karna Hinata sering curhat padanya tentang Sasuke. Dan kini bukan tidak mungkin kalau Hinata sekarang sedang bersama Sasuke mengingat mereka berdua tidak masuk secara bersamaan dari kemarin.

"Kau tenanglah dulu. Nanti malam akan kuceritakan banyak hal." Tambah Sai lagi. Naruto pun mengangguk.

_End flashback_

**Mansion Rookie 12, Pukul 17:50 PM**

Kesembilan Rookie itu pun kini duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya di ruangan pertemuan. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang dan serius.

"Malam ini kita akan melakukan misi penyelamatan Hinata." Ucap Tsunade membuka suara disertai anggukan Jiraiya.

"Tapi, apakah ada alasan kenapa kita menyelamatkan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura tegas. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Sepertinya dalangnya adalah Hiashi, pemimpin Black Organization. Yang meminta bantuan Akatsuki. Karna Akatsuki dari kemarin juga absen tidak masuk sekolah. Menurut asisten ku, mungkin Hinata sudah tau semua tentang ayah nya. Dan mungkin juga Hinata punya informasi baru yang seharusnya tidak ada orang yang tahu. Maka dari itu, Hiashi mengasingkan Hinata." Tukas Tsunade panjang lebar. Mata Neji mengatup, menahan amarah.

"Lalu, apakah Ketua tau dimana Hinata sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Di desa yang paling jauh dari Konoha, di Suna. Jadi, kita akan berangkat malam ini karna kemungkinan kita akan sampai 3 hari dari sekarang. Mengingat perjalanan ke Suna yang cukup jauh. Para penculik dan Hinata sekarang sudah sampai di Suna karna mereka menggunakan Jet Pribadi." Jelas Tsunade lagi.

"Lantas, kenapa anda bisa mengetahui ini, Ketua?" Ino angkat suara.

"Asistenku sudah memata-matai mereka, dan dia sudah ada disana sekarang karna dia langsung berangkat dengan sepeda motor flash yang kecepatannya menyamai pesawat ketika mereka berangkat." Ucap Tsunade lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Siapa dia.. asistenmu itu." Neji kini mulai penasaran. Kening Tsunade berkerut.

"Identitas nya dirahasiakan. Ayo cepat berkemas. Bawa banyak peluru dan pistol cadangan, bawa cadangan makanan juga karna kita akan berada di Van selama 3 hari. Aku bisa menjamin Hinata akan baik-baik saja sampai kita tiba disana. Karna asisten ku akan mengawasi mereka. Cepat bergegas, pukul 18.30 segera berkumpul di Van yang sudah terparkir di belakang mansion." Perintah Tsunade tegas. Para Rookie 12 pun segera menghambur untuk berkemas.

**Kos-kos an Naruto, Pukul 18:00 PM**

Naruto dan Sai kini duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tamu. Mimik wajah Naruto menunjukan keseriusan yang dibalas dengan senyuman Sai.

"Naruto." Sai mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa?"

"Serius banget sih, santai aja kalii."Ucap Sai membuat kening Naruto berdenyut-denyut.

"Sudahlah. Katakan saja Sai! Tak usah berbasa basi." ucap Naruto mulai tidak tenang.

"Baiklah. Naruto.." Sai menggantung kata-kata nya lagi.

"Apa Sai?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sai dengan ekspresi datar, Naruto beranjak lalu mengambil pedang nya dari dinding ruang tamu.

"Berhenti bercanda atau.."

"Black Organization.." Sai mulai bicara serius. Naruto meletakkan kembali pedang nya lalu kembali duduk dihadapan Sai. Mulai menyimak apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sai.

"Black Organization. Aku telah meneliti desa ini selama 3 tahun. Dan aku menemukan organisasi yang tidak pantas untuk didirikan. Black Organization merekrut direktur-direktur perusahaan besar dan membunuh direktur perusahaan kecil. Dan yang paling menyesakkan adalah, ternyata orang tua ku dibunuh oleh Black Organization karna tak ingin bergabung dengan organisasi keparat itu. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah.. mereka yang membunuh orangtua dan klan mu 13 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Sai. Naruto pun terdiam. Sai mulai melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak bisa ditebak itu. Antara marah, kecewa, terkejut, benci, dan ingin menangis.

"Lantas.. siapa dalang dibalik Black Organization ini?" Tanya Naruto mulai menstabilkan emosinya. Dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti ada Uchiha didalam nya."

'Uchiha.' Nama itu terngiang di otak Naruto. Dan yang paling mendominan dalam otak nya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang membenci Hinata. Naruto semakin marah dan ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Sai menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Tujuan Black Organization adalah untuk menguasai Konoha. Dan mereka mulai menculik pewaris Hyuga sekarang. Entah tujuannya apa." Jelas Sai, Mata Naruto pun terpejam. Mencoba menetralisir perasaannya. Mengetahui kenyataan kalau keluarga dan klan nya dibantai membuat perasaan nya tak karuan sekarang. Namun Naruto tau, ini semua telah terjadi, tak mungkin bisa dikembalikan. Naruto pun mencoba untuk menerima semua ini.

"Sai, apa kau tau dimana Hinata sekarang?"

**Mansion Rookie 12, Pukul 18:45 PM**

"Hei! Lama sekali sih kalian. Kalian terlambat 15 menit." Cetus Tsunade yang kini sudah didalam Van dan duduk di samping Jiraiya yang mengambil alih kemudi. Para Rookie pun hanya nyengir.

"Maaf ketua, tadi ada sedikit masalah." Ujar Tenten lalu memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukan dalam bagasi, begitupula yang lainnya. Tsunade hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Sakura mulai masuk ke line kedua van, diikuti oleh Ino dan Tenten. Dan para laki-laki sibuk berebutan tempat duduk di line ketiga van. Neji yang berkemas paling akhir tidak mendapat duduk dan akhirnya duduk di line kedua dengan para wanita.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat Jiraiya." Perintah Tsunade setelah dirasa semua anak buah nya sudah berada di dalam van. Jiraiya pun menancap gas dengan santai. Akhirnya Van yang memuat 11 orang tersebut meninggalkan mansion tempat mereka berkumpul.

…

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis tersadar dari pingsannya. Di edarkan nya pandangannya meneliti ruangan yang tak dikenali nya itu. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya ia benar-benar tersadar. Benar-benar sadar kalau kedua tangan dan kaki nya diikat. Hanya cahaya rembulan di celah jendela yang menyinari ruangan ini. Gadis berambut Indigo panjang itu pun berkaca-kaca. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

_Flashback_

Hinata yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan masih mengenakan seragam tiba-tiba saja ingin bertemu ayahnya. Setelah sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya, ia pun mulai mengetuk pintu nya dengan perlahan.

"Ayah." Panggil Hinata pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Hinata pun membuka dengan lancang pintu ruang kerja ayahnya itu, dan masuk untuk melihat-lihat. Ruang kerja ayahnya sangat rap dan bersih. Manik amethyst nya membelalak ketika melihat suatu kliping dokumen dengan judul "**Daftar Kematian**" dan dengan sangat penasarannya Hinata pun membolak balikan dokumen ini.

"Apa ini?!" Hinata terkejut saat melihat foto Ms. Haruno dengan keterangan dibawahnya : _Haruno Sakemi, mati pada 13 Oktober 2006 karna mencoba melaporkan Black Organization ke Polisi. _

Hinata pun kembali membuka dokumen itu dengan acak dan terbelalak saat melihat foto Hyuga Hizashi dan Hyuga Satori, paman dan bibinya sekaligus ayah dan ibu Neji. Dengan keterangan dibawahnya : _Hyuga Hizashi dan Hyuga Satori, mati pada 04 Desember 2007 karna tidak mau bergabung dengan Black Organization._ Hinata benar-benar syok, karena ayahnya bilang bahwa paman dan bibinya meninggal karna kecelakaan mobil.

Nafas Hinata mulai tidak stabil, dan ia pun kembali membuka dokumen itu. Lembaran yang ini membuat Hinata benar-benar menangis dalam diam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Terpampanglah foto Hyuga Hikari, Ibu dari Hinata, dengan keterangan dibawahnya : _Hyuga Hikari, mati 28 Juni 2008 karna mencoba menghancurkan Black Organization. _Seingatnya waktu itu ayahnya pernah bilang kalau ibunya mati tenggelam saat perjalanan menuju luar negeri, dan jasad nya tak pernah ditemukan. Hinata pun membaca lembaran akhir dokumen ini yang tulisannya berisi _Ketua Black Organization : Hyuga Hiashi._

Hinata pun menjatuhkan daftar kematian itu ke lantai ketika pintu ruang kerja Hiashi ini terbuka. Terlihatlah Hiashi memandang heran putrinya yang sedang menangis di ruang kerjanya, pandangannya pun teralih pada buku yang berada di bawah Hinata persis. Hiashi memandang Hinata sinis lalu menghampirinya. Hinata mundur sebisa mungkin sampai ia benar-benar tersandar pada tembok. Ayahnya dihadapannya memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerikan, Hinata pun ketakutan.

"A-ayah.. A-apa yang telah terjadi?" Hinata membuka suara.

"Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi, putriku?" Ucap Hiashi pura-pura tidak tahu namun seringaian dari bibir nya pun tak hilang. Hinata bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia mengetahui maksud dari daftar kematian itu.

"Kau adalah pembunuh, ayah! Kau membunuh Paman, bibi bahkan Ibu!" Ujar Hinata cepat dengan sangat tegas sambil tetap mengalirkan airmata dari kelopak matanya.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa hmm?" Hiashi menyeringai. Aura kebencian mulai terpancar dari dalam diri Hinata. Paman, bibi, ibu dan bahkan orang tua teman-teman nya mati ditangan Ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat disayangi dan dihormati nya. Hinata benar-benar marah dan kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ini adalah Black Organization, organisasi ayah. Organisasi yang bisa menguasai Konoha ini bahkan bisa menguasai seluruh Negara ini. Mereka yang tidak setuju dengan organisasi yang kudirikan ini akan menerima akibatnya yaitu ke-ma-ti-an. Ayah pun telah bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki. Penghalang ayah saat ini hanyalah Rookie 12 sialan itu. Dan ayah akan berencana memusnahkannya. Juga.. ayah akan segera membunuh orang tua temanmu yang masih kusekap sebelum hari penyerangan itu. HAHAHA." Tutur Hiashi membuat hati Hinata semakin mencelos. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh psikopat yang tega hanya karna sebuah kekuasaan semata.

"Aku benci ayah!" Teriak Hinata lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi ayahnya itu. Dengan cepat, Hiashi memegang tengkuk Hinata dan merileks kan nya sehingga Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan ayah, putriku. Ayah tidak ingin menghancurkan apa yang ayah bangun selama ini." Ucap Hiashi membiarkan putrinya terkapar di ruang kerja nya.

_End of Flashback_

**Hinata POV**

Aku berharap aku sedang mimpi. Dan aku berharap akan segera bangun dari tidurku ini. Tapi kurasa harapan ku hanya sia-sia, semuanya telah menjadi nyata. Ini semua nyata! Dan aku benar-benar kecewa dan tak habis fikir dengan ayahku. Setelah kematian ibu, aku hanya hidup untuk ayahku dan Neji-nii. Neji-nii pun jarang ada di mansion, sekarang aku tau kenapa Neji-nii bersikap seperti itu dan jarang berada di mansion bersamaku, penyebabnya adalah ayah. Setelah Neji-nii meninggalkan ku dan ayah pun tak menginginkanku, untuk apa aku hidup? Aku berjuang untuk siapa? Aku hanya bisa menangis, mengeluarkan semua kesedihanku. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Menampakan lelaki dengan menggunakan topeng di wajah nya. Menghampiriku. Aku benar-benar takut. Neji-nii, Naruto, tolong aku.

"K-kau.."

**End Hinata Pov**

Disinilah Naruto dan Sai sekarang. Di sebuah rumah kosong yang gelap, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Karna ia paling takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Sai duduk dengan tenang di pojokan ruangan. Naruto bersembunyi di punggung Sai, Sai pun membuka laptop nya. Terpancarlah cahaya terang yang di timbulkan laptop itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih Naruto? Biasa aja dong." Sai sewot karna Naruto sangat penakut sekali. Naruto pun memandang horror ke Sai.

"Kau itu aneh sekali, Sai! Aku tadi tanya apakah kau tau Hinata-chan dimana sekarang, eh kok malah ke rumah kosong gelap gini. Mau ngapain sih?" ucap Naruto tak kalah sewot. Sai hanya mendengus. Ia pun mengabaikan Naruto lalu mengutak atik laptop nya dan mengecek _Email ._ lalu Sai pun meng klik akun email bernama 'Anonymous'.

"Hyuga Hinata, diculik pada tanggal 13 january 2015 dan diasingkan di Apartemen Roseflower lantai 5 nomor apartemen 787, Suna." Sai membaca apa yang tertera pada email Anonymous yang dikirim kemarin itu. Naruto menyimak dengan serius.

"Begitu ya.. tapi Sai apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Ucap Naruto sedikit ragu. Dahi Sai mengernyit.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku semua ini? Bukankah ini adalah informasi yang sangat rahasia. Informasi yang telah kau kumpulkan sejak lama." Ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah. Sai tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Lantas, apa tujuanku mengajari mu menjadi samurai? Tentu saja aku ingin kau membantuku. Membantuku menghabisi Black Organization yang merugikan rakyat itu. Black Organization yang telah membantai klan mu. Black Organization yang telah menculik Hinata.." Ungkap Sai dengan mimik wajah serius, Naruto pun menutup matanya lalu membuka nya lagi.

"Lihat ini!" Sai pun memencet tombol di dinding yang tak jauh dari mereka duduk. Dengan sangat cepat, ruangan ini pun dipenuhi cahaya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya sejenak karna silau, lalu Naruto pun terbelalak. Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan alat-alat elektronik canggih. Sai pun berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang aku adalah peneliti! Ayo berangkat. Apa kau ingin Hinata-chan mu itu kenapa-kenapa?" Ucap Sai lantas tersenyum. Naruto pun tersenyum kembali pada Sai. Sai pun mengeluarkan motor sport keluaran terbaru tahun 2015. Dan ia pun mengambil dua bilah pedang, sebuah pistol dan menggunakan kacamata pelindung. Sai pun berpose ala pembela kebenaran di hadapan Naruto.

"W-woww! Keren sekali. Kau sudah seperti pahlawan super, Sai.." Kagum Naruto terpana.

"Cepat kau ambil pedang itu untukmu dan bawalah kacamata sepertiku." Ujar Sai. Naruto pun mengangguk dan segera mengambil apa yang Sai perintahkan. Sebuah pedang dan kacamata pelindung. Naruto pun menghampiri Sai yang sudah berada di atas motor sport nya.

"Kenakan kacamata dan helm mu. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang selama 2 ½ hari." Ucap Said an diikuti anggukan cepat Naruto.

"Ha'i Sai-sensei!" Naruto pun segera menggunakan helm nya dan naik ke atas motor. Suara derum motor Sai pun melenyapkan kesunyian malam yang tenang.

…

Suasana di apartemen Roseflower sangat sunyi dikarenakan lokasi apartemen ini yang jauh dari kota. Bisa dibilang, hanya beberapa orang yang menempati apartemen yang sangat besar ini. Tapi apartemen ini sangat menguntungkan karna bisa digunakan untuk tindak criminal. Disinilah Akatsuki sekarang, di salah satu kamar di apartemen itu sambil bermain kartu untuk menghilangkan bosan. Tak lupa beberapa botol alcohol dan rokok menemani permainan kartu mereka.

"Cih, aku tak menyangka Hiashi akan mengorbankan putrinya juga untuk masa depan Black Organization." Ucap Hidan sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan pemikiran orang tua itu, yang penting kita dibayar." Ujar Kisame tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat kartu yang dimiliki nya bagus-bagus.

"Bahkan polisi pun takut pada kita. Cih, beruntung sekali Hiashi itu menyewa kita." Ucap Sasori lalu mengeluarkan kartu AS, membuat kartu yang berada di tangannya habis tak tersisa. Kisame menggeram, ternyata Sasori yang menang duluan.

"Halangan kita hanyalah Rookie 12. Tapi mereka hanyalah sekumpulan anak SMA labil, un." Ucap Deidara lantas merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai.

"Kita juga hanyalah anak SMA, Senpai. Senpai gimana sih." Tobi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Deidara hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Oy, Itachi. Apa kau tak mau minum? Cih kau seperti wanita saja. Lagian kau ini terlalu baik masuk di genk pembuat onar seperti kita ini." Ucap Hidan sambil menenggak satu botol alcohol. Itachi hanya diam mengamati rekan satu genk nya ini.

"Nagato, sampai kapan kita akan disini? Aku muak sekamar dengan orang-orang nistah ini." Ucap Konan berekspresi dingin. Sang ketua itu pun memandang Konan sejenak.

"Kita tunggu pemberitahuan selanjutnya dari Hiash—"

_Bip Bip Bip_

Mereka semua pun menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika handphone Nagato yang berada di atas meja berdering dan bergetar. Pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Nagato pun memberi kode pada Zetsu untuk mengambilkan ponselnya itu. Dengan santai Zetsu pun mengambil ponsel itu lantas diberikannya pada Nagato.

"Halo." Suara Nagato menggema di kamar ini, karna para Akatsuki lebih memilih diam mendengarkan sang ketua sedang mengangkat telpon. Nagato pun menyalakan loudspeaker agar rekannya bisa mendengarkan.

_"Aku mendengar kalau Rookie 12 sedang menuju kesana. Jadi aku ingin kalian membunuh Hinata besok. Setidaknya mereka akan sampai lusa besok." _Akatsuki pun terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Dilaksanakan." Nagato menyanggupi. Lantas terputuslah sambungan telepon itu. Nagato pun meletakkan ponsel nya lagi diatas meja.

"Aku tidak tahu ada mata-mata disini." Ucap Nagato sambil menutup matanya. Mereka pun terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu, ketua?!" Deidara mulai menggeram karena ia tak percaya ada yang mengkhianati genk Akatsuki.

"Aku sangat yakin informasi tempat yang kita gunakan saat ini sangat-sangat rahasia. Kecuali ada diantara kalian yang menjadi mata-mata Rookie 12!" Tangan Nagato mulai mengepal sambil memandang rekan-rekan Akatsuki nya ini dengan tatapan membunuh. Diam, tak ada yang berani menyuarakan suaranya. Nagato pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan keras di atas ranjang.

"Aku akan segera membunuh mata-mata itu!" Ungkap Nagato lantas menutup matanya. Para Akatsuki pun bergidik ngeri. Tanpa sadar, hanya seseorang bermata kelam yang tidak bergidik ngeri dengan ancaman Nagato.

_**Bersambung..**_

Balasan review yang akun ffn nya warna item (?)

**Guest**-san : Ini fanfic udah kutulis sejak tahun 2012, dan aku memutuskan untuk nggak mengganti nama-nama chara di dalam fanfic ini, termasuk nama ibu nya Sakura biar nggak membingungkan. Dan di chapter ini pun nama ibu Sakura tetep Haruno Sakemi :v Makasih udah di kasih tau:D

(NB : Misi penyelamatan Hinata dimulai! Apakah Naruto, Sai dan Rookie 12 bisa datang tepat waktu sebelum Hinata dibunuh Akatsuki atau ada rencana lain? Dan apa benar ada mata-mata dalam Akatsuki?

Maaf jika ada typo dan kata yang amburegul, saya hanya penulis amatir. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat update chapter selanjutnya! Makasih..

Hyuga-san)


	9. Chapter 9 : Danger! Run, Hinata!

_**Chapter sebelumnya : **_

"Aku sangat yakin informasi tempat yang kita gunakan saat ini sangat-sangat rahasia. Kecuali ada diantara kalian yang menjadi mata-mata Rookie 12!" Tangan Nagato mulai mengepal sambil memandang rekan-rekan Akatsuki nya ini dengan tatapan membunuh. Diam, tak ada yang berani menyuarakan suaranya. Nagato pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan keras di atas ranjang.

"Aku akan segera membunuh mata-mata itu!" Ungkap Nagato lantas menutup matanya. Para Akatsuki pun bergidik ngeri. Tanpa sadar, hanya seseorang bermata kelam yang tidak bergidik ngeri dengan ancaman Nagato.

_**Chapter 9**_

__Malam pun semakin larut, keheningan menyapa apartemen ini. Seorang dengan manik sekelam malam itu pun membuka matanya. Terdengar dengkuran halus menyeka gendang telinganya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya dan menatap rekan-rekan nya yang tengah terlelap dengan tatapan dingin. Lalu ia turun dari ranjang nya, menatap sang ketua sejenak lalu meninggalkan kamar ini.

Langkahnya sangat tenang sehingga tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, akhirnya ia pun sampai setelah menempuh perjalanan dari lantai dasar ke lantai 5. Ia menatap pintu dengan nomor '787' di hadapannya ini dengan ekspresi datar, dengan perlahan ia pun membuka pintu itu. Nampaklah seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang acak-acakan tengah menunduk dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang diikat.

"Apa kau kesini mau membunuh ku?" Tanya Hinata, gadis itu, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata kelam sosok dihadapannya.

"Apa tadi ada pria bertopeng yang kesini?" Sosok itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Malam ini aku akan membawamu pergi." Hinata terbelalak dengan pernyataan barusan yang keluar dari mulut orang ini.

"Ayah mu menyuruh kami membunuhmu besok." Tambah sosok bermata kelam itu. Ekspresi Hinata pun berubah sedih.

"Kalau seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap lantai yang di duduki nya.

"Misi ku adalah.. membebaskan mu." Hinata membulatkan matanya lagi lantas menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya ini.

"Apa?"

"Aku adalah mata-mata Akatsuki selama 7 tahun ini. Dan aku sangat membenci ayahmu. Aku akan menghancurkan Black Organization dengan cara ku sendiri." Ujar sosok itu lalu menghampiri Hinata dan melepas tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki nya. Hinata terperangah dengan sosok di hadapan nya ini.

Ia pun membuka jendela yang berada di kamar ini. Hinata pun paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi. Ayo loncat." Ucapnya menyuruh Hinata melompat dulu. Hinata pun merinding saat melihat ke bawah. Hanya kegelapan yang nampak di manik Amethyst nya. Lagipula ini lantai lima, loncat dari lantai lima sama dengan bunuh diri.

"Naiklah di punggung ku. Aku akan menjamin ini akan baik-baik saja." Ucap sosok itu dengan wajah datar. Hinata pun terlihat ragu lantas menuruti apa kata orang ini.

Hinata mengeratkan tangannya di kedua bahu orang ini. Dengan cepat, mereka pun meloncat dari jendela. Hinata menutup matanya dan mulutnya agar ia tidak berteriak dan membangunkan para Akatsuki yang tidur di kamar lantai dasar. Setelah Hinata merasa sudah tidak 'terbang' lagi, ia pun membuka matanya. Namun sosok itu tetap berlari dengan Hinata di punggung nya. Mereka pun berlari cukup jauh, sampai memasuki hutan yang rimbun. Hinata tidak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang, terlalu gelap. Tiba-tiba mereka pun berhenti.

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai." Hinata pun menuruti kata-kata orang ini. Hinata segera turun. Remang-remang, ia melihat sosok bertopeng hitam di hadapannya. Hinata pernah bertemu dua kali dengan sosok bertopeng ini, pertama saat sosok ini memenggal kepala Sasame. Kedua saat sosok ini menampakan diri di hadapannya beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku titip dia." Ucap sang mata-mata Akatsuki tersebut. Sosok bertopeng hitam itu pun mengangguk. Sosok bermata kelam itu pun meninggalkan mereka berdua, namun dengan cepat Hinata memegang pergelangan tangan nya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Terima kasih.. Itachi-san." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum bangga kepada orang di hadapannya ini. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Itachi pun tersenyum pada pacar adiknya ini, senyum Itachi sangat menenangkan. Pipi Hinata pun memerah.

"Dari dulu, aku yakin kau memang orang yang sangat baik. Walau kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki yang terkenal nakal itu, aku masih meyakinkan diriku kalau kau orang yang baik. Dan terbukti hingga saat ini, Itachi-san. Aku harap Sasuke-kun juga memiliki sifat sepertimu." Itachi pun tersenyum lagi mendengar celotehan Hinata.

"Yakinilah dirimu bahwa adikku adalah orang baik, seperti kau meyakinkan diriku. Aku harus cepat, ketua pasti sudah mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya. Sampai jumpa." Seru Itachi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dan orang bertopeng ini. Itachi pun hilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itachi-san benar-benar baik." Kagum Hinata sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hinata teringat sesuatu, ia pun menengok kebelakang. Terlihatlah orang bertopeng yang kelihatan sangat dingin itu tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon besar.

"Apa?" orang bertopeng itu membuka suara ketika Hinata menatap nya.

"Apa kau teman Itachi-san? Apa kau orang yang bisa diandalkan?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Hn."

"Waktu itu kenapa kau membunuh Sasame, pacar Sasuke-kun? Dan kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku waktu di serang preman?" Tanya Hinata lagi penasaran dengan orang bertopeng di hadapannya ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata igit-igit dengan orang super dingin di hadapannya ini. Tapi Hinata merasa familiar dengan suara orang ini. Hinata mencoba mengingatnya tapi sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang penting. Lagipula, dia sekarang selamat.

…

Sai sedang menyetir sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi, melewati kesunyian malam. Sai pun melihat ke jam analog yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 3 pagi, ia sudah menyetir selama kurang lebih 8 jam. Sai pun menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Naruto tengah tidur dengan bersandar pada bahu nya membuat air liurnya membasahai jaket Sai, Sai pun hanya tersenyum kecut. Sai pun melihat di hadapannya ada sebuah sungai kecil, ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Wadaow!" Kejut Naruto setelah Sai dengan paksa turun dari motornya, membuat Naruto oleng dan jatuh ke samping motor. Naruto pun terpaksa sadar dari tidur nya yang nyenyak itu lalu berdiri menghampiri Sai.

"Oy! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kita sudah sampai?" Geram Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku hanya istirahat, aku lelah. Itu gara-gara kau juga, yang tak bisa menyetir sepeda motor, sehingga aku harus terus menyetir selama 2 hari ini." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun menghela nafas berat lalu duduk disamping Sai.

"Terkadang aku berfikir kenapa nenek sangat mengekang ku dan tak memperbolehkan ku untuk melakukan ini itu." Gumam Naruto menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya.

"Ya mungkin dia ingin agar kau tak terlibat dalam hal berbahaya seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang."

"Tapi kan aku sudah remaja menginjak dewasa. Aku juga ingin berkelahi dan memberantas genk pembuat onar di sekolah, Akatsuki. Dan juga bisa melindungi Hinata-chan ku." Ucap Naruto yakin sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sai pun tersenyum, ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari jok motornya lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Makanlah roti itu. Perjalanan masih panjang." Ujar Sai sambil duduk kembali di samping Naruto sambil memakan sedikit demi sedikit roti yang di genggam nya. Naruto pun tersenyum lalu memakan roti pemberian Sai.

_Drrt Drrt_

Sai merasa saku celananya bergetar, ia pun meletakkan rotinya lalu mengambil handphone yang berada di saku celananya. Naruto pun penasaran karna Sai tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitas makan nya. Sai pun menatap layar handphone nya, ada email masuk dari _'Anonymous'_.

"Cepatlah kesini, Hyuga itu sedang dalam bahaya." Sai membaca pesan tersebut dengan suara lantang, mata Naruto pun terbelalak dan dengan reflek ia menghentikan aktifitas makan nya.

"Apa?!"

"Wah, padahal aku sangat lelah sekali.." Ucap Sai sambil menguap lebar, Sai pun menoleh sedikit melihat ekspresi Naruto. Naruto menunduk, membuat beberapa helai rambut poni nya jatuh mengikuti alur kepala nya. Tangan Naruto terkepal, membuat roti yang dibawanya menjadi tak berbentuk.

"SAI!" Teriak Naruto sambil memandang Sai.

"Apaan?"

"Aku minta tolong sekali ini saja.. tolong. Tolong berkendara lah hingga sampai di tempat Hinata-chan. Aku mohon.. aku tak akan meminta hal aneh lain padamu. Kumohon, sekali ini saja. Hinata-chan dalam bahaya, dan aku sangat ingin membantu nya. Aku janji.. aku akan menuruti semua apa yang kau ingin kan setelah semua ini selesai.." Ungkap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat kelewat serius. Sai pun melongo lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. tapi kau harus tetap terjaga karna aku akan meningkatkan speed." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar. Sai segera memakai helm nya lagi dan langsung naik ke motor nya. Diikuti Naruto. Suara derum motor kembali menggema menyapu keheningan malam.

"HINATA-CHAN! AKU AKAN SEGERA MENYELAMATKANMU, TUNGGU AKU…" Teriak Naruto sambil melayangkan tinju nya ke udara. Sai pun tersenyum di balik masker hitam yang di gunakan nya.

Van yang di naiki Rookie 12 pun terasa sepi. Karna hari masih gelap sekali, jadi para Rookie 12 memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan mata sejenak. Hanya Jiraiya dan Neji yang masih terjaga. Neji menatap pantulan dirinya yang berada di kaca van. Jiraiya melihat Neji yang belum terlelap dari spion van.

"Kau tidak tidur, Neji?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil tetap mengemudi.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata-sama, tak ada waktu untuk tidur." Ucap Neji lalu mengambil tab dari small bag nya. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Padahal ayahnya yang telah membunuh orang tua mu.. harusnya kau membencinya."

"Bagiku.. Hinata-sama tak ada hubungan nya dengan apa yang terjadi pada orang tua ku." Neji mengutak-atik tab nya sambil mencari sinyal.

"Sebegitukah?"

"Hinata-sama adalah hal terakhir yang ibu titipkan padaku, aku akan menjaganya." Jelas Neji masih terfokus pada tab nya. Jiraiya memutuskan untuk diam. Setelah tab Neji mendapat sinyal, mata Neji pun terbelalak.

"APA?!" Ucap Neji keras membuat Jiraiya terkejut. Sakura yang berada di samping nya pun membuka sedikit-sedikit iris emerald nya.

"Ada apa, Neji?" Tanya Jiraiya. Neji dengan tergesa-gesa mengetikkan sesuatu di tab nya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku baru mendapat sinyal. Lokasi Hinata-sama sekarang berbeda dengan apa yang Tsunade-sama katakan." Jiraiya pun terkejut, begitu pun Sakura. Neji pun melihat sudut pandang dari chip yang di pasang di seragam Hinata. Hanya kegelapan yang Nampak dari tab nya. Neji pun terbelalak setelah samar-samar melihat pria bertopeng yang berada di dekat Hinata.

"Ah, apa ini! Kuso.. kenapa sinyal ini hilang saat dibutuhkan!" Ucap Neji kesal sambil menggerak-gerakan tab nya, berharap sinyal nya kembali. Tab Neji pun mati total setelah sinyal hilang sepenuhnya. Neji pun semakin kesal.

_DRRTT DRRRT DRRTTT_

Ponsel yang berada di samping Tsunade pun bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Jiraiya pun inisiatif ingin mengangkat ponsel itu namun dengan cepat tangan Tsunade menepuk keras telapak tangan Jiraiya yang hampir mengambil ponsel itu. Jiraiya hanya memutar bola mata kesal.

"Hoamm.. Halo, ada apa?" Tsunade menjawab telepon dengan malas.

_"Tsunade-sama, lokasi Hyuga Hinata berubah. Aku akan segera mengirimkan lokasi nya, cepatlah kesini sebelum mereka membunuh nya."_ Tsunade pun akhirnya benar-benar sadar setelah mendengar hal ini. Ekspresi Tsunade pun berubah. Neji pun menangkap ekspresi Tsunade.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Neji dengan tangan yang terkepal. Tsunade pun mengabaikan Neji lalu menoleh ke Jiraiya. Terlihat Jiraiya sangat kelelahan dan beberapa kali menutup mata. Neji pun mengerti maksud Tsunade.

"Jiraiya-sama, aku akan menggantikanmu.." Pinta Neji. Tsunade pun terbelalak.

"Ah benarkah? Aduh kau ini peka sekali sih, Neji." Ucap Jiraiya sambil memberhentikan van. Ketika Van benar-benar berhenti, Neji pun segera turun dan masuk di ruang kemudi, menggantikan Jiraiya yang langsung duduk di samping Sakura. Neji pun segera memasang sabuk pengaman. Tsunade pun bergidik sambil menatap Neji.

_BRUUUMM_

Van melaju dengan sangat cepat, membuat para Rookie 12 pun tersentak dari tidur nya. Bahkan Lee pun sampai menatap kaca.

"Adaow.. ada apa sih?" Tanya Lee sambil mengelus kepala nya yang habis menghantam kaca van.

'Kalau gini sama aja aku nggak bisa tidur.' Pikir Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"Neji! Pelan dong.." Sentak Ino sambil memegang bangku di depan nya agar ia tak jatuh. Neji tak menggubris Ino, bahkan ia berkendara sangat sangat cepat sekarang.

"NEJI!"

…

**Esoknya, Pukul 08:00 AM.**

Suasana kamar yang ditempati Akatsuki mendadak ramai kembali setelah satu per satu dari mereka bangun. Itachi pun berada disana juga, namun ia berekspresi sebiasa mungkin.

"Hoam, nyenyak sekali tidur ku tadi malam.." Ucap Hidan sambil menguap lebar.

"Saat nya membunuh gadis Hyuga." Ucapan datar Kakuzu membuat semuanya terdiam. Mata kelam sang Uchiha Itachi tetap menampakan pandangan datar nya.

"Aa benar sekali. Samehada sangat ingin bersentuhan dengan darah segar." Tambah Kisame sambil menyeringai. Nagato pun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan membunuh nya hari ini, tapi besok. Aku agak tidak fit hari ini." Ujar Nagato membuat para Akatsuki melongo. Itachi menangkap gelagat aneh ketuanya ini.

"Serahkan saja pada kami, ketua. Kami tidak akan melakukan kesalahan. Kau istirahat saja disini." Sasori pun memberi argument nya.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak!" Seru Nagato menaikkan volume suara nya. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pernyataan Nagato lagi. Nagato pun menoleh pada Itachi.

"Itachi."

"Ya, ketua?" Sahut Itachi ketika Nagato memanggil nama nya. Jujur, kali ini Itachi sedikit takut dengan tatapan Nagato yang ditujukan pada nya. Tatapan Nagato adalah tatapan membunuh.

"Aku benar-benar ingin.. bertarung denganmu." Ucap Nagato tegas. Para Akatsuki pun terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja ketua mereka katakan, terlebih lagi Itachi. Tapi Itachi tetap memasang wajah datar nya. Suasana hening seketika.

"Ya. Aku juga, ketua." Setelah Itachi mengatakan hal ini, suasana terasa lebih mencekam. Para Akatsuki benar-benar takut, takut kalau ketua nya marah dan membunuh Itachi di tempat. Memang, Nagato jarang bertarung ketika menghadapi musuh, ia hanya sering memerintah Akatsuki karna memang dia leader nya. Namun pernah suatu kali Nagato bertarung melawan penjahat kelas kakap di hadapan para Akatsuki yang terkapar tak berdaya, para Akatsuki pun bersumpah tak ingin melihat gaya bertarung Nagato lagi yang sungguh-sungguh mengerikan untuk ukuran anak SMA.

Nagato masih menatap dalam iris onyx Itachi, Itachi pun membalas menatap Nagato dengan tatapan yang lebih santai. Para Akatsuki pun berniat untuk lari jikalau Nagato tiba-tiba mengamuk. Konan berjalan santai menuju Nagato lalu menepuk punggung nya pelan. Nagato menoleh kearah Konan.

"Beristirahatlah. kau pasti sangat lelah, Nagato." Ucap Konan yang telapak tangan nya masih berada di punggung Nagato. Nagato pun segera berbalik.

"Kau benar." Seketika itu pula Nagato pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, diikuti Konan di belakang nya. Para Akatsuki menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Beuh.. Nagato-senpai bener-bener syeremm.." Ucap Tobi sambil mengelus-elus dada nya.

"Rumor nya, ketua dikenal sebagai Pain dewa dari Amegakure." Tambah Kakuzu. Membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi Itachi-san, kenapa ketua bersikap seperti itu padamu?" Tanya Sasori pada Itachi. Itachi pun hanya menggeleng.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu."

"Bagaimana ya jadinya kalau ketua tadi ngamuk? Pasti apartemen ini seketika runtuh." Ucap Hidan bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

'Ketua..'

_12 hours later_

Karena suntuk di kamar terus selama 12 jam, Deidara dan Sasori pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemen, menyapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di hadapan mereka.

"Heah, ketua kenapa sih nggak ngebolehin kita keluar kamar sampai besok, un." Gerutu Deidara yang berjalan dengan malas. Mereka berdua kini berada di lantai 5. menurut apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di apartemen ini, jika melihat pemandangan desa Suna dari lantai 5 apartemen ini, maka desa Suna akan terlihat sangat indah. Deidara dan Sasori pun memutuskan untuk melihat hal ini.

"Ketua pasti punya alasan." Balas Sasori seadanya, Deidara hanya mendecih.

"Aha, aku punya ide. Ayo lihat pemandangan desa Suna dari jendela kamar yang dihuni gadis Hyuga itu, un. Aku sedikit khawatir juga dengan nya." Tukas Deidara memberi ide.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melihat pemandangan ya.. ini sudah malam, bodoh. Mau liat apa emang nya?" Ucap Sasori. Deidara pun terlihat berfikir menanggapi pernyataan Sasori.

"Um, kau benar juga. Aku jadi tak tertarik lagi dengan pemandangan, un. Aku jadi ingin mengecek gadis Hyuga aja. Kau ikut kan, Sasori? Aku yakin kau pernah menyukai gadis Hyuga itu, un." Ucapan Deidara membuat Sasori memberikan deathglare pada Deidara. Deidara pun hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi rekan nya ini. Mereka pun berhenti ketika melihat pintu dengan nomor '787'. Deidara pun segera membuka knop pintu itu, dan pintu terbuka dengan mudah.

'Tidak terkunci? Ada apa ini?' Pikir Sasori heran. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka seluruhnya, Sasori pun melenggang masuk dan mencari saklar lampu.

_CKLEK_

Lampu pun menyala ketika Sasori berhasil menemukan saklar lampu nya, kamar ini benar-benar terang sekarang. Sasori dan Deidara pun terbelalak ketika mendapati tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat kaki dan tangan Hinata tergeletak rapi diatas lantai. Sasori mengedarkan pandangan di seluruh kamar, namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari gadis Hyuga itu.

"Deidara, ini buruk!" Sasori segera berlari meninggalkan kamar ini, diikuti Deidara di belakang nya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa benar ada mata-mata diantara kita?" Tanya Deidara pada Sasori disela lari nya.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti aku benar-benar takut ketua akan marah jika dia mengetahui hal ini." Jawab Sasori sambil tetap berlari. Tak peduli tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di apartemen ini.

"Maaf paman.." Ucap Deidara masih tetap berlari disaat ia tak sengaja menabrak orang yang tengah berjalan santai hingga terjatuh. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di lantai dasar. Sasori pun segera membuka pintu dengan keras ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan kamar Akatsuki. Pandangan para Akatsuki pun teralih pada Sasori dan Deidara yang ngos-ngos an.

"Oy, kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Hidan heran melihat tingkah laku kedua rekan nya.

"Ketua, Hyuga hilang." Sergah Sasori cepat. Para Akatsuki pun terbelalak ketika mendengar hal yang di ucapkan oleh Sasori itu. Nagato hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku sudah tau." Ucap Nagato tenang. Mereka tambah terkejut lagi setelah mendengar penuturan Nagato itu.

"Lantas, kenapa kau tak memerintah kami untuk mencari Hyuga itu?" Tanya Zetsu sedikit geram. Nagato hanya ber ekspresi datar membuat tangan Deidara mengepal.

"Nagato, jangan-jangan kau—" Ucap Konan menggantung.

"Kau adalah satu-satu nya mata-mata disini!" Simpul Hidan cepat sambil menunjuk wajah Nagato. Iris onyx Itachi sedikit membulat dengan penuturan Hidan barusan.

"Tenangkan diri kalian. Aku bukan seperti yang kalian fikirkan. Aku sedang menyusun rencana." Seru Nagato menatap tajam para Akatsuki di hadapan nya. Suasana mendadak hening.

"Aku sudah tau dimana letak Hyuga itu. Karna sekarang sudah malam, tak mungkin kita kesana sekarang. Setelah matahari terbit, kita akan kesana dan akan kupastikan gadis Hyuga itu segera mati di tangan ku." Ucap Nagato tegas dengan tatapan mata yang sangat membunuh. Itachi tak pernah menyangka bahwa ketua nya akan turun tangan hanya karna masalah sepele seperti ini.

'Ini benar-benar gawat.' Pikir Itachi kacau.

…

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya ketika hawa dingin menusuk kulit-kulit putih nya. Semenjak 2 hari yang lalu, Hinata hanya memakai seragam sekolah KIHS yang tak tebal untuk menetralisir hawa dingin. Apalagi nyamuk yang menggigit i kulit wajah dan tangan nya membuat kulit nya berbintik merah. Hinata pun terduduk lalu memeluk kaki nya.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menoleh ketika suara berat itu terdengar oleh gendang telinga nya.

"Kau tak tidur?" Tanya Hinata malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlihat orang bertopeng hitam itu hanya diam.

"Kenapa kita tak kabur saja dari kemarin?" Tambah Hinata lagi sambil menatap orang bertopeng itu, meminta jawaban.

"Hn, aku yakin kau akan terbunuh di jalan jika kita bergerak. Tenanglah, semua ini sudah Itachi dan aku rencanakan." Jawab orang bertopeng itu seadanya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Neji-niisan dan Naruto ya jika mereka tau aku diculik? Ah mungkin mereka tak peduli, lagipula ayahku telah membunuh kedua orang tua Neji-niisan." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah sendu.

"Ayahmu juga membantai klan Uzumaki." Tambah orang bertopeng itu. Manik amethyst Hinata pun membulat mendengar penuturan orang bertopeng ini. Hati Hinata terasa sangat sakit sekali mengetahui hal ini.

"Kau tau banyak ya.." Hinata sudah tak mampu berkata banyak lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa ayah nya membantai keluarga Naruto.

"Aku hanya satu dari ribuan orang yang mengincar ayahmu." Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya kembali memeluk kedua kaki nya. Hinata terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal-hal mengejutkan yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

"Memang, lebih baik aku mati saja. Aku ingin bertemu ibu." Seru Hinata pelan dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat.

"Kalau bukan karna misi, aku pasti sekarang sudah membunuhmu, Hyuga." Ucap orang bertopeng itu datar, Hinata pun tersenyum kecut.

_Drrt Drrt Drrt Drrt_

"Halo." Hinata menoleh sedikit ketika mendengar orang bertopeng itu menjawab telepon.

_"Pergi sekarang! Ini gawat. Kami sedang menuju kesana. Ulur waktu sampai mereka datang."_ Mata kelam orang bertopeng itu sedikit membulat, namun ia memutuskan untuk mematikan panggilan. Hinata dapat melihat bahwa tingkah orang bertopeng di hadapannya itu sedikit aneh dan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa? Dari siapa itu?" Tanya Hinata pada orang bertopeng itu. Orang bertopeng itu tidak menjawab dan malah menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri, Hinata pun semakin bingung.

"Akatsuki menuju kesini, ayo lari." Ucap orang bertopeng itu cepat lalu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan dengan tangan Hinata yang masih berada di genggaman nya. Kecepatan lari orang bertopeng itu sangat cepat sekali, karna Hinata tak bisa mengimbangi, ia pun terjatuh. Orang bertopeng itu pun menghentikan lari nya dan membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ayo berdiri." Seru orang bertopeng itu kasar dan tetap membantu Hinata berdiri, namun Hinata tetap tidak mau berdiri.

"K-kurasa kaki ku keseleo. Kau duluan saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata pun menunduk sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki nya yang sedikit memerah. Orang bertopeng itu terdiam sejenak. Samar-samar, orang bertopeng itu dapat melihat Hinata meneteskan air mata nya. Orang bertopeng itu pun mendecih.

"Tsk! tidak ada waktu lagi, baka." Dengan cekatan, orang bertopeng itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata di punggung nya. Hinata terbelalak, orang bertopeng ini pun melanjutkan lari nya dengan Hinata di punggung nya.

"Kau.." Hinata dapat merasakan kalau orang yang menggendongnya ini berlari sangat cepat. Hinata pun menutup matanya lalu samar-samar hidungnya mencium aroma dari tubuh orang bertopeng ini. Hinata pun membuka mata nya dan terbelalak.

'Aroma mint ini kan..' Pikir Hinata.

"Kuso!" Umpat orang bertopeng ini membuyarkan fikiran Hinata dan reflek Hinata pun mendongak. Mata Hinata pun terbelalak ketika di hadapan mereka sekarang ada sekumpulan pria dengan jubah motif awan dan berada di atas sepeda motor yang mesin nya masih menyala membuat telinga Hinata merasa bising. Tapi bukan itu yang Hinata permasalahkan.

"Kau akan habis hari ini!" Seru salah seorang dari pengendara motor itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam membuat Hinata ketakutan sampai enggan membuka matanya. Matahari pun mulai nampak di ufuk timur seolah mengatakan bahwa Hinata tak akan bisa melihat matahari esok hari nya.

"A-Akatsuki.."

_**Bersambung..**_

Balasan review yang tidak login

**AdytamaEzioD'Shadow FB-**san: Uhm, Ady-san kalau sudah baca keseluruhan chap mungkin mengerti kenapa Rookie 12 kayak gitu.. Tentu saja setiap penjaga di rumah para penjahat akan dibunuh karna jika tidak mereka akan menganggu misi Rookie12, lagian kan Rookie12 itu kayak pembunuh bayaran gitu tapi di bidang kebenaran. Ok makasih sudah ngasih tau dan udah review juga

(NB : Hinata dalam bahaya! Lantas siapakah pria bertopeng itu? Dan kenapa Itachi menjadi mata-mata Akatsuki? Bisakah mereka tepat waktu?

Maaf jika ada typo atau kata yang amburegul emeseyu bahrelway bahrelway, saya hanya penulis amatir. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat update chapter selanjutnya! Tapi karna terhalang UTS, jadi mungkin update nya agak lama. Makasih..

Hyuga-san)


	10. Chapter 10 : The Revenge of Akatsuki

_**Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

"Kuso!" Umpat orang bertopeng ini membuyarkan fikiran Hinata dan reflek Hinata pun mendongak. Mata Hinata pun terbelalak ketika di hadapan mereka sekarang ada sekumpulan pria dengan jubah motif awan dan berada di atas sepeda motor yang mesin nya masih menyala membuat telinga Hinata merasa bising. Tapi bukan itu yang Hinata permasalahkan.

"Kau akan habis hari ini!" Seru salah seorang dari pengendara motor itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam membuat Hinata ketakutan sampai enggan membuka matanya. Matahari pun mulai nampak di ufuk timur seolah mengatakan bahwa Hinata tak akan bisa melihat matahari esok hari nya.

"A-Akatsuki.."

**Chapter 10 : The Revenge of Akatsuki**

"Kau akan habis hari ini!" Seru salah seorang dari pengendara motor itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam membuat Hinata ketakutan sampai enggan membuka matanya. Matahari pun mulai nampak di ufuk timur seolah mengatakan bahwa Hinata tak akan bisa melihat matahari esok hari nya.

"A-Akatsuki.." Orang bertopeng itu pun menurunkan Hinata dari punggung nya, Hinata pun mau tak mau harus membuka mata nya. Orang bertopeng itu pun mengambil dua bilah pedang yang diletakkan nya di kantong pedang saku celana nya. Sang pria bertopeng memposisikan kedua bilah pedang nya menyilang di depan wajah nya. Hinata terduduk gemetaran.

"A-Apa kau mampu mengalahkan mereka semua?" Tanya Hinata sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hn." Nagato tersenyum meremehkan pada orang bertopeng itu.

"Serahkan Hyuga itu, maka kau akan kubiarkan pergi." Seru Nagato membuat negoisasi, tapi orang bertopeng itu tak merubah posisi bertarung nya membuat tangan Nagato terkepal.

"Baiklah." Nagato pun mengangkat tangan nya. Para Akatsuki pun menyeringai. Kisame menyiapkan pedang nya lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju orang bertopeng itu, mata Hinata pun terbelalak.

_Zing_

_Ting_

Pedang besar samehada milik Kisame bertabrakan dengan kedua pedang milik orang bertopeng itu. Sementara orang bertopeng itu menahan gerakan Kisame, Sasori dengan cepat kini sudah berada di dekat Hinata dan memblokir tangan Hinata sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Hinata pun semakin ketakutan, orang bertopeng itu sedikit menoleh.

"Kuso." Orang bertopeng itu menghempaskan pedang nya, membuat ia dan Kisame harus mundur beberapa langkah. Orang bertopeng itu mengedarkan pandangan nya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sekarang di kepung oleh para Akatsuki dan Hinata di sekap oleh Sasori. Tangan orang bertopeng itu pun terkepal.

_Bruk_

Sasori pun terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras, membuat para manusia yang berada tak jauh dari situ pun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Sasori. Di dekat Sasori yang jatuh tengkurap itu pun kini ada Itachi yang berada di depan Hinata.

"I-Itachi-san." Hinata tergagap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ternyata tadi Itachi yang memukul kepala Sasori dengan keras dari belakang, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu pun kini tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori-san." Ucap Itachi datar. Nagato pun menyeringai. Para Akatsuki pun tak percaya bahwa rekan mereka yang terkenal baik hati itu mengkhianati mereka.

"Orang yang telah berkhianat tak pantas untuk minta maaf!"

_BUGH_

Hinata pun terbelalak melihat apa yang berada di depan matanya kini. Nagato dengan cepat kini sudah berada di depan Itachi dan memukul perut nya, membuat Itachi terdorong mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi perutnya. Orang bertopeng dan para Akatsuki pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"K-Ketua.." Ucap Itachi sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibir nya.

"Ada apa, Itachi? Ayo lawan aku, ku akui disini kau yang paling kuat setelah aku. Maka dari itu aku benar-benar ingin melawan mu!" Seru Nagato lalu dengan cepat kembali melayangkan kepalan tangan nya kearah Itachi, namun Itachi dapat menangkap kepalan tangan Nagato dengan tangan kirinya. Itachi menatap tajam mata Nagato lalu dengan cepat Itachi mencoba membanting Nagato. Nagato menyeringai, bukannya Nagato yang terbanting, justru Itachi sendiri yang terbanting dengan gerakan cepat Nagato.

"Itachi-san!" Teriak Hinata syok melihat Itachi dibanting dengan cukup keras itu, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'Kuso, bagaimana ini? Kita bahkan kalah dalam jumlah dan kekuatan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Pikir orang bertopeng itu sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

_Sret_

Zetsu mengayunkan pedang nya pada orang bertopeng itu dan dengan sangat lihai orang bertopeng itu dapat menghindari ayunan pedang Zetsu, namun naas ketika ia berbalik wajahnya bertatapan dengan pedang besar Kisame, orang bertopeng itu pun terbelalak dan tak bisa menghindari pedang Kisame.

_Dugh_

Mata orang bertopeng itu pun membulat tak percaya. Kini dihadapannya, sosok Itachi tengah berdiri menghadapnya dan membelakangi Kisame. Pedang samehada milik Kisame pun membentur pada punggung Itachi. Ternyata sebelum pedang Kisame membentur orang bertopeng itu, Itachi dengan sukarela melindungi orang bertopeng itu dengan punggung nya, membuat Itachi jatuh tengkurap dengan punggung yang begetar.

"Itachi-san." Kisame terbelalak tak percaya bahwa pedang nya membentur punggung Itachi, rekan yang paling dekat dengan nya di Akatsuki. Orang bertopeng itu terlihat marah dan aura membunuh pun keluar dari tubuhnya.

"KUSOOO!" orang bertopeng itu mengayunkan pedang nya pada Kisame yang terdiam, membuat Kisame jatuh tersungkur karna tak sempat menghindari ayunan pedang orang bertopeng itu. Konan pun mengarahkan pistol kearah orang bertopeng itu.

_Dor_

_Ting_

Orang bertopeng itu dengan mudah menangkis peluru dari pistol Konan dengan kedua pedang nya. Dari belakang, Hidan pun mengayunkan kaki nya pada kaki orang bertopeng itu, namun dengan cepat orang bertopeng itu melompat dan menghindari serangan Hidan. Orang bertopeng itu pun mengayunkan tendangan nya pada kepala Hidan, dan membuat Hidan jatuh tersungkur.

Tobi dan Zetsu mengepung orang bertopeng itu dari dua arah lalu mereka menyerang secara bersamaan, dengan cepat orang bertopeng itu mendudukkan dirinya membuat Tobi dan Zetsu bertabrakan dengan sangat keras. Orang bertopeng itupun lalu menendang sangat keras tubuh Tobi dan Zetsu membuat mereka berdua tak berkutik lagi. Hinata pun memandang kagum pada orang bertopeng ini.

'Orang ini tadi terlihat sangat tidak kuat. Tapi setelah melihat Itachi-san terluka, ia menjadi sangat kuat. Apa itu sebuah ikatan? Siapa orang bertopeng ini sebenarnya? Apa dia..' Pikir Hinata sedikit kagum. Kini orang bertopeng itu sudah berada di depan Hinata dan tengah berhadapan dengan Nagato yang ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Hebat juga kau. Bisa menumbangkan 4 anak buahku hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 menit. Cih, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Nagato menyeringai pada orang bertopeng ini.

"Hyuga." Hinata mendongak ketika Nagato memanggil nya. Mata Nagato pun berubah menjadi sangat tajam, Hinata pun ketakutan.

"Aku akan segera membunuhmu, HYUGA!" dengan gerakan yang cepat Nagato kini sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Orang bertopeng itu terlonjak kaget karna tiba-tiba Nagato hilang dari hadapan nya dan sudah berada di belakang Hinata.

_Bugh_

_Plek_

Mata Nagato membulat ketika kepalan tangan nya ditangkap dengan mudah oleh seseorang. Bukan, orang bertopeng masih tetap berada di tempatnya dan Itachi masih belum bangkit dari jatuhnya. Nagato pun mendongak.

"Sai-kun!" Pekik Hinata terkejut. Orang yang menangkap pukulan Nagato itu pun tersenyum pada Hinata lalu menatap tajam kearah Nagato. Ternyata yang menangkap kepalan tangan Nagato adalah Sai.

"Jika kau adalah Pain dewa dari Amegakure, maka aku adalah Sai malaikat dari Amegakure!" Sai dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Nagato membuat Nagato mundur beberapa langkah. Orang bertopeng itu tak kalah terkejutnya dari Hinata.

Dari matanya, Hinata dapat melihat seseorang berambut pirang jabrik tengah berlarian menuju mereka. Detak jantung Hinata pun mendadak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setelah ia benar-benar berada dihadapan Sai ia pun berhenti berlari lalu ngos-ngos an.

"Hhh, Sai.. Kau cepat.. sekali.." Seru pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu ngos-ngos an.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun." Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu pun merasa familiar dengan suara feminim ini. Pemuda itu pun mendongak. Sapphire bertemu Amethyst.

"Naruto, speed mu sangat buruk sekali." Ucap Sai tersenyum pada pemuda jabrik bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Naruto tak menggubris perkataan Sai tapi mata nya tak bisa lepas menatap mata indah Hinata.

_Bats_

_Sring_

Mata Naruto teralih ketika melihat kepalan tangan Nagato yang hampir saja melukai Hinata bertatapan dengan pedang Itachi, membuat tangan Nagato sedikit berdarah. Sai pun mengayunkan pedang nya pada punggung Nagato, namun dengan cepat kini Nagato sudah berada di dekat teman-teman Akatsuki nya yang tersisa yaitu Konan, Kakuzu dan Deidara.

"Naruto.." Panggil Sai serius, Naruto pun mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Hinata-chan, aku akan segera membebaskan mu dari sini." Gumam Naruto menatap para Akatsuki itu dengan serius. Mata Hinata pun berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto langsung saja menyerang Itachi dengan pedang nya, membuat Itachi menahan pedang milik Naruto dengan pedang milik nya. Sai pun dengan cepat menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Bodoh! Itachi-san itu ada di pihak kita, kau tak perlu menyerang nya dan juga orang bertopeng ini." Seru Sai emosi dan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memegang kepala nya yang habis dijitak Sai. Hinata pun sweatdrop dengan tingkah Naruto yang bodoh, padahal sudah jelas sekali bahwa Itachi tadi melindungi Hinata dari tinjuan Nagato.

"Jadi Sai.. aku harus menyerang siapa? Kata Kakashi-sensei, Itachi juga anggota Akatsuki. Kenapa jadi rumit gini sih.." Seru Naruto kesal sambil menggaruk rambut pirang jabrik nya. Sai pun menepok jidat nya, Itachi tersenyum pada Naruto dan orang bertopeng itu terlihat ilfeel dengan kebodohan Naruto.

"Bodoh. Serang saja mereka!" Ucap Sai kesal sambil menunjuk Nagato, Konan, Kakuzu dan Deidara.

"Ketua, sepertinya si jabrik itu tak terlalu pandai." Bisik Deidara pada Nagato lalu dibalas anggukan kepala Nagato.

"Yang perlu diwaspadai adalah Itachi, orang bertopeng dan anak berambut hitam itu. Konan, kau hadapi orang bertopeng itu. Deidara, kau hadapi anak berambut hitam itu. Aku akan menghadapi Itachi. Kakuzu, kau.."

"Rasakan ini, Akatsuki bodohhhhh.." belum selesai Nagato menyelesaikan perkataan nya, Naruto sudah mengayunkan pedang kearah mereka, tapi tentu saja mereka bisa menghindari nya dengan mudah.

"Tuhkan.. bener kata ku, un.." Ucap Deidara. Naruto pun geram karna serangan nya tak mengenai siapapun.

"Berpencar." Perintah Nagato disertai anggukan Deidara, Kakuzu dan Konan. Deidara kini sudah berada di hadapan Sai, Sai pun menyiapkan pedang nya. Konan pun tengah mengarahkan pistol nya kearah orang bertopeng itu. Kakuzu menyeringai kearah Naruto, Naruto pun menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya untuk menghadapi Kakuzu. Sedangkan Nagato berhadapan dengan Itachi yang sudah siap dengan pedang nya.

Hinata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka berempat, karna ia tak berguna disini. Untuk sekadar berdiri saja, Hinata tak mampu. Karna itu, yang bisa dilakukan Hinata adalah berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka.

_Dor_

_Ting_

Lagi-lagi peluru yang dihempaskan dari pistol Konan dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh orang bertopeng itu. Konan pun kembali mengarahkan pistol nya kearah orang bertopeng itu, orang bertopeng itu pun siap untuk menghindari peluru pistol Konan karna jika terus-terusan menangkis peluru dengan pedangnya, bisa-bisa pedangnya akan tumpul.

_Dor _

'Celaka. Ternyata sasaran nya adalah Hinata, bukan aku.' Pikir orang bertopeng yang baru sadar kalau bidikan Konan mengarah pada Hinata yang berada di belakang orang bertopeng itu. Konan menyeringai karna siasat nya berhasil. Mata Hinata membulat ketika melihat peluru panas tengah mengarah kearah nya dengan sangat cepat, reflek Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya. Orang bertopeng itu pun dengan cepat melemparkan satu pedang nya kearah Hinata. Bingo! Peluru itu pun bertabrakan dengan pedang milik orang bertopeng.

Itachi sedikit khawatir dengan pertarungan Konan dan orang bertopeng. Karna Konan adalah tipe petarung jarak jauh yang menggunakan senjata api. Tapi ia tak bisa membantu orang bertopeng karna kini ia sedang bertarung dengan Nagato.

_Bugh_

Kepalan tangan Nagato telak mengenai pipi Itachi membuat Itachi hilang keseimbangan, belum sempat Itachi sadar sepenuhnya, Nagato pun menendang kedua tangan nya membuat kedua pedang yang berada di genggaman tangan Itachi terlepas dan jatuh di tempat yang cukup jauh.

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Mengkhawatirkan yang lain padahal kau sendiri akan segera mati. Kh.." Ucap Nagato sinis sambil tetap menyerang Itachi.

_WETS_

"ITACHI! Menunduk!" Teriak si pria bertopeng, Itachi pun menunduk. Sebuah pedang milik sang pria bertopeng dilempar kearah Nagato, Nagato pun terbelalak. Namun Nagato bisa menghindarinya dengan lompat salto ke belakang.

"Hei, kau sedang bertarung denganku. Jangan menganggu pertarungan orang lain." Ucap Konan marah. Konan pun mengarahkan pistol nya kearah pria bertopeng.

"Cih.. bagaimana kau bisa melindungi dirimu tanpa kedua pedangmu itu." Konan menyeringai, ia pun lalu mematik pematik pistolnya. "Mati kau.." Pria bertopeng pun tak berniat untuk pindah posisi, ia malah menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar tak ahli jika tanpa senjata api mu itu kan.." Ucap Sai dari belakang tubuh Konan, Sai pun dengan cepat menendang tangan Konan membuat pistol nya jatuh ke tanah. Konan pun terbelalak.

"Mustahil. Kalau kau disini berarti Deidara…" Ujar Konan lantas mencari keberadaan Deidara. Terlihat Deidara tersungkur tak berdaya diatas tanah. "Cepat sekali…" tambah Konan takjub.

Sai pun tersenyum. "Tentu saja, teman bom mu itu sangat tak cocok denganku." Seru Sai, ia pun lalu memukul tengkuk Konan, membuatnya pingsan. "Aku sangat tak bisa kasar dengan perempuan." Lanjut Sai sambil tersenyum.

Kakuzu dengan sangat mudah bisa menghindari serangan pedang dari Naruto, Naruto pun tak menyerah untuk menyerang Kakuzu. "Skill mu sangat buruk sekali dalam bermain pedang." Umpat Kakuzu membuat Naruto marah. "Diam kau! Dasar cadar jelek!"

Kakuzu pun menoleh ke sekitar, melihat Deidara dan Konan yang terkapar tak berdaya. "Hee.. ketua pasti marah melihat ini." Ucap Kakuzu menyeringai. "Kalian akan segera mati." Naruto pun semakin emosi mendengar penuturan Kakuzu ini.

"Kau lah yang akan mati." Ketika pandangan Kakuzu kembali teralih pada Naruto, Sai dari samping menebas tubuh Kakuzu dengan pedang nya, membuat Kakuzu terjatuh seketika. "Sai!" Teriak Naruto senang.

Nagato menjauhkan diri dari Itachi dan melihat bahwa semua rekannya sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Nagato pun mendecih. "Cih.. jangan merasa menang dulu." Ucap Nagato sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Menyerahlah! Kau sudah terpojok." Ujar Sai sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Nagato.

Nagato hanya menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sai. Itachi pun merasakan hawa buruk yang tiba-tiba datang. "Semuanya, menjauh dari Nagato!" Teriak Itachi. Sai yang paling dekat dengan Nagato pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjauh dari Nagato. "Terlambat, Itachi.."

Sai tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba sudah terpelanting beberapa meter. Itachi, Naruto, Orang bertopeng dan Hinata pun terbelalak. "Selanjutnya kau, Itachi.." Itachi semakin terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Nagato sudah dibelakangnya dan memukul wajahnya keras, membuat ia jatuh tersungkur.

"ITACHI!" Teriak pria bertopeng berlari kearah Itachi. "Selamatkan dulu dirimu.." pria bertopeng itu pun terbelalak ketika Nagato sudah disampingnya, padahal ia sedang berlari. Pria bertopeng tersungkur sesaat setelah Nagato menendangnya dengan keras.

Hinata pun merasa tubuhnya panas dingin melihat ini. Naruto dengan sigab kini telah berada di depan Hinata untuk melindungi nya. "Aku.. Aku akan melindungi Hinata-chan dengan nyawaku!" Teriak Naruto lantang sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu memakai kecepatan untuk menghabisimu." Ujar Nagato berjalan menuju Naruto dan Hinata. Nagato pun kini bertatap muka dengan Naruto. "Ada kata terakhir?" Seru Nagato. Tangan Naruto pun terkepal. "Cih.. jangan kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku." Ucap Naruto yakin, tubuhnya pun berhenti bergetar.

"Semangat yang bagus. Aku berubah fikiran, aku akan membunuh Hyuga dulu." Nagato kini sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Hinata pun terkejut ketika merasakan hawa mencekam dibelakangnya. "Jangan sentuh, Hinata-chan!" Seru Naruto marah sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Nagato, Nagato pun menghindar.

"Kecepatan berbalikmu cepat sekali. Cih.. ku fikir kau yang paling lemah disini." Cibir Nagato. "Ternyata kau bisa menyeimbangi kecepatanku. Siapa nama mu?" Tambah Nagato lagi. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Ingatlah itu!" Naruto pun kembali mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Nagato dan bisa dihindari dengan mudah. "Oh baiklah, aku akan mengingat namamu. Anggap saja hadiah karna kau bisa menyeimbangi kecepatanku."

Nagato kini sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan bersiap memukulnya. "NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Hinata takut. Naruto pun berbalik dengan cepat dan menangkis tinjuan Nagato dengan pedangnya. Nagato pun terbelalak. "Uzumaki Naruto, kau benar-benar membuatku marah." Geram Nagato.

Nagato pun melayangkan tinjuan cepat nya ke wajah Naruto, tinjuan pertama mampu ia tangkis dengan pedangnya. Tinjuan kedua membuat pedangnya terpelanting jauh. Naruto pun sangat ketakutan ketika pedangnya jatuh. Tinjuan ketiga telak mengenai wajah Naruto. Naruto yang skill bertarung tangan kosong nya sangat buruk tentu saja tidak bisa menangkis pukulan Nagato. Tinjuan keempat membuat mata, hidung, mulut Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Dan tinjuan kelima Nagato membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah. "NARUTO-KUN." Teriak Hinata diselingi tangisnya.

"Kau cukup hebat. Hanya melawanmu aku harus menambah kekuatanku. Tapi berakhir sudah.." Ucap Nagato sambil menginjak wajah Naruto dengan kaki nya. Tangis Hinata pun semakin pecah melihat keadaan Naruto. Nagato lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Hinata. Hinata pun pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Nagato terlihat berhenti bergerak, sesuatu menahan kakinya.

"J-Jangan k-kau sentuh Hinata-chan!" Ucap Naruto parau sambil menahan kedua kaki Nagato dengan tangannya. Nagato pun terlihat cukup marah. Hinata dengan cepat berlari kearah Nagato lalu berlutut dihadapannya. "K-kumohon. Bunuh saja aku. Tapi jangan sakiti Naruto-kun." Pinta Hinata menangis.

_**Bersambung… **_

(NB: Apa yang akan dilakukan Nagato selanjutnya? Apakah ia akan membunuh Hinata? Dan bagaimana dengan Rookie 12?

Maaf jika ada typo atau kata yang amburegul , saya hanya penulis amatir. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat update chapter selanjutnya! Maaf karena lanjutannya lama banget, author sibuk banget baru-baru ini /? Makasih..

Hyuga-san)


End file.
